Decided Fate
by HisBeautifulDisaster13
Summary: Ren had her life turned upside down by the spirit detective crew, but through all the tears and fights, she finds comfort with a firey spirit that needs it just as much as she does. Follow his and her trials and tribulations to the end in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer= I don't own any of the YUYU characters so please no one sue me ok?

This is my new story I hope all like it Im a huge fan of reviews so please don't be shy its always fun to hear what people think!

The setting sun's rays seemed to add a warmth to the autumn day, making the cool breeze that gave fallen leaves life as they danced across the sidewalk of the park little bite. Students on their way home from evening classes dotted the walk ways, along with a few local patrons enjoying the leaves, and business men and women that used the paths as a shortcut. One student in particular seemed to be taking her time as she walked along the path, appearing unrushed by the coming afternoon she held her school bag at her side as her other hand twirled a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her fingers.

Nearing the middle of the park were the trees became denser she followed the path to a shrine she visited every day after school. It was a quiet place were people came to prey to the gods and toss a yen into the well, hoping their prayers may be answered. Placing her school bag down she lit an inn cent and placed it into a bowl filled with sand., flattening her hands together she bowed her head and whispered a few short words before smiling and opening her eyes. Standing slowly she brushed dirt from her uniformed skirt and headed for the well, tossing a cent piece into the abyss she listened as it struck water.

In autumn it seemed that the sun set faster as the night approached and she soon found her self following lantern lit paths, though the dark didn't bother her she felt unnerved, as though someone was watching her as she journeyed home. Turning towards the final tunnel that ducked under a road she smiled, on the other side was busy streets and people, two things she wouldn't mind seeing.

But luck was not on her side, a few boys from a neighboring school blocked her path to the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. Before she could retrace her steps without being seen one of the males looked up and a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"Well what we got here boys?", the two other males looked up in unison and smiled menacingly. Their uniforms identified them as senior rank to Suminoki Academy, a school rival to her own.

"You lost sweetheart?", she cringed back a bit and gripped her bag in front of her.

"No im not lost just walking home", she replied as she lifted her chin, trying to show she felt no threat from them, even though her knees were knocking together.

"Hey check it out she is from Sarayashiki Academy!", as they all inspected her uniform more closely she felt fear wash over her like a wave. Turning and running was not an option she was rather clumsy they would catch her, the thought of screaming popped up but she ruled that out too, the road above the tunnel had back to back traffic no one would hear her. She was trapped.

"Come on doll sit and stay a while, you smell good", the evident leader stepped forward and she stepped back.

"I'd rather not, I'm expected home for dinner", that was a lie, she lived alone but they didn't have to know that.

"I wasn't givin you an option doll", the harshness of his voice made her heart stop, he wasn't just some school yard punk he was one of Suminoki's gangsters. Looking around quickly she tried to look for some sort of weapon, a large stick caught her eye and she dropped her bag replacing it with the fallen branch.

"Hey boss she wants to play with you"

"And it looks like she likes it rough", they were edging him on and she had made a mistake by brandishing the make shift weapon. The leader smiled and licked his lips, the sudden flash of his teeth had her stomach turning, rows of razor sharp teeth were smiling back at her.

"Oh she is gunna get it rough", his words hit her like sharp ice making her body shake in fear.

"Hey!", a rock swished past the girl's head from behind her and found it's mark as it collided with the approaching lechers face making him cry out and drop to one knee. The two henchmen quickly moved forward and tried to help their fallen leader.

"Who dares interfere", hissed the injured school boy. Looking over her shoulder the girl watched a male with slicked back black hair step out of the shadows of the path his green uniform making him stand out.

"Yusuke Urameshi that's who. Got a lot of nerve showing your horns back in these part Ohnagi.", his slack demeanor took the girl by surprise as he approached.

"Urameshi! No-", the leader rose awkwardly to his feet his partners in crime seeming just as panicked and nervous.

"Oh yes you soul stealing slime ball, oh and I see you brought friends. So did I", as his words left his mouth the girl saw a tall male appear from the shadows his long red hair accentuating emerald eyes, another male taller then the two also stepped from the darkness his orange hair and beady eyes set in a stern face. As she turned back towards her attackers she felt her breath catch in her throat completely as if something drew the air right out of her. In the darkness of the tunnel she saw two glowing crimson eyes, dropping her make shift weapon she stepped back, colliding with something soft she looked up, the red haired male smiled down.

"I'm sorry but your not safe here", before she could respond she herd screaming and then her world went black.

Kurama eased the girl to the ground as Yusuke and Hiei made quick work of the body possessing demons, holding up a small carry cage Yusuke smirked as three small demons cursed and tried to escape.

"Back to the demon world with you little termites. Hey Botan!", in a puff of smoke the bubbly blue haired grim reaper appeared a smile on her pink lips.

"You hollered?", he tossed her the cage and Botan smiled happily. "Another successful mission!"

"I'm afraid not so successful", the group turned to look at Kurama as he kneeled beside the unconscious girl. Kuwabara picked up her bag and pulled out a small pink and silver wallet, with a few quick flips and zips he opened it.

"Her name is Ren Yuzikeshi, junior rank at Sarayashiki Academy. Oh man she goes to the same school as us Urameshi!", Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck as he looked the girl over.

"Well her uniform is just like Keiko's but I don't recognize her at all, what's her address?", Botan glided over and assessed the girl that Kurama was looking over.

"Says here she lives in the south district, student living buildings", tossing the wallet back in her bag he and the others looked at Yusuke.

"Well not much we can do these demons were tailing her for something we need to find out what."

PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SHORTLY!


	2. Chapter 2

AuthorsNote= Well thank you dead dude/chick for the site its helpful but I have seen the show and I like trying to be exact as I can so no real worries there, I will try to do my best to keep everyone in line.

Oh I hate word processors constantly trying to fix the names and trying to spell something different!

"Yusuke what part of tail, observe, and report don't you understand?", a very miffed Koenma crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his spirit detective plop down on a sitting matt in the gathering room in Genkai's shrine.

"We were tailing and observing but when they went to have a human soul slushy I couldn't stand by!"

"I have to agree with Yusuke Lord Koenma, the moment those demons zeroed in on Miss Ren we could not stand idly by.", Kurama spoke calmly while Yusuke nodded his head and crossed his arms in a I-win-you-lose-sucker manner.

"Still…now we have the girl to deal with, speaking of how is our guest?", he glanced around taking in no sight of their new problem.

"Yukina is tending to the girl.", Genkai's voice broke the silence and the team glanced up, except for Hiei who sat in the window sill staring out into the distance. "I feel a strange energy from this one, kind of like the dimwit when he first came to my temple.", this made all of them look to her with curious eyes.

"Yes she did emit a strange wave before I rendered her unconscious", Kurama added as they all took a moment to think to them selves.

"We will have to wait till she wakes then, and if it needs to be done Hiei will severe the memories she has of us,", at the mention of his name the demon glanced at the young Prince and gave a short nod.

The sound of birds singing and the scent of fresh rain woke Ren from her deep sleep, she must had fallen asleep with the window open again. Sitting up slowly she stretched her arms into the air and yawned, but as she opened her eyes her calm state of mind began to melt away.

She was resting on a futon in what looked like an old fashioned styled abode, the floor was solid wood, and what she could only guess to be the door was made from rice paper and boarders.

Moving the blankets that covered her slowly she gasped when she looked down at the white obi that covered her, grabbing the neck line she tried to force the cloth together as she looked around for her clothes. Had one of those four men disrobed her?

The sound of people talking grabbed her attention and she quickly turned back to her one escape, the open window. She could easily slip out it and run to the nearest house or authorities. Agreeing with herself that that was the best plan she made her way to the window.

Hiei sat in the window sill with his eyes closed as his team mates, the ferry girl, the prince and the old hag conversed about the girl they had happened upon. The conversation didn't interest him in the slightest so he took up his usual spot in the open sill. When the wind shifted towards him the scent of fresh soap and lilac mixed with the scent of rain caught his attention. Opening his eyes slightly he caught sight of the girl they had brought back last night across the garden tip toeing down the side of the temple building. Watching her for a moment he saw her back straighten and her head turn, her eyes met his and she froze. She had sensed him watching her, as the seconds passed he wasn't surprised when she turned and began running. Without notifying the others he moved quickly from the window, the sounds of the shouting noted to him that they had seen his sudden disappearance.

Yusuke sensed Hiei's movement before he noticed he was gone, jumping to his feet her ran to the window. Seeing the girl making for the shrine exit he turned to the others.

"We really gotta pay more attention", he growled before following Hiei out the window.

The others quickly rose exiting through the door and using the temple hallways to reach the outside.

'Just stay as quiet as you can', Ren continually whispered to her self as she made her way down the side of the building. The structure had shocked her, never had she herd of the shrine and given the vast amount of forest around it reaching another dwelling almost seemed like a lost cause. But she made for her escape regardless the odds stacked against her. When she reached a garden her eyes were met with the sight of what she could only assume was the exit.

Moving along the walk way she breathed a sigh of relief she was almost out, as the wind picked up she suddenly felt a presence. The feeling reminded her of last night in the park, stopping in her tracks she turned her head, it was like she knew exactly were to look. In an open window sat a dark figure, but before she could identify anything else her gaze was met with crimson. The eyes from the tunnel, ice filled her lungs and she felt her heart stop, her body froze like a frightened rabbit caught by a predator. In a split second she broke his stare and sprinted for the gate. Her feet pounded against the wooden walk, jumping from it her bare feet hit dirt and she pushed her self forward.

All hope soon fled her when the sight of the stranger standing right in front of her made her skid to a stop and fall to her knees, her breaths short and heavy. The man looked down at her with cruel eyes as he held a straight posture his hands shoved in his pockets like cutting her off was a mere few steps. Looking back at the window and then to him she clenched her fists, how had he out run her from that distance?

"Where do you think your going", his voice was mocking and deep making her body quiver, she was scared and trapped.

The sound of loud footfalls made her look back, another one of the males was heading for them, followed by a group that came out of the side of the temple moments later. The fear seemed to let way to her adrenaline because she rose quickly and threw her fist at the man in front of her. He caught her fist and tossed her back to the ground with ease his face never once changing from a cold stare. Landing back on her behind she cursed softly looking up when the other male reached them.

"Good job Hiei, on the catching her part not on the hurting her part", the crimson eyed man she now knew as Hiei simply shrugged. "Hey you alright, don't mind him he can be a real softy once you get to know him, here", he offered her his hand and she slowly accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Hiei grunted and took a step back as the rest of the group caught up and surrounded her.

"Where am I?", finding her voice was easy since all of them seemed to have smiles on their faces, well all of them accept Hiei. "And who are you?", well might as well play friendly she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SHORTLY!


	3. Chapter 3

AuthorNote=Ok I went on a writing frenzy and have another chapter ready, Although I promised to stick to the regular stuff I have to make Hiei slightly taller sorry but my story, other then that…..*ahem, mimics narrator voice* Who is Ren? Where did she come form? And why am I talking like this? Read to find out!

"Oh give her room to breath will you!", Ren looked at the people around her with worried eyes as a female with long blue hair stepped forward. "Hello my name is Botan!", her excited energy made Ren step back slightly.

"Way to enforce your own words Botan, alright lets get the cheery greetings over with' Ren looked at the boy with slicked back black hair as he started to point at people in the surrounding group, 'you already met Hiei, and Im Yusuke. The idiot to my left is Kuwabara, the red head is Kurama, bubble head here is Botan, the old lady is Master Genkai and the baby is Koenma".

"Yusuke!", the world tilted and Ren was starting to think that she had landed on her head instead of behind there next to the old woman stood an infant talking, well yelling at the one named Yusuke.

"That child just spoke?", the group looked at her all at once and simply nodded, so she had herd correct.

"My name is Lord Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World", with his proper introduction finished he added a wave and Ren simply stared. "Oh for goodness sake will this make it easier for you?", there was a sudden puff of smoke and Ren watched as the infant vanished and a tall man with brown hair and eyes appeared a pacifier in his mouth and the letters signifying junior imprinted on his forehead. Ren stood frozen apparently she had fallen down the rabbit hole because nothing was normal here.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?", her voice was shaken and nervous and the one known as Kurama spoke up.

"I suggest we take this inside and discuss things over some tea?", everyone seemed to agree on the plan and soon Ren was sitting at a table with the strangers, a hot cup of tea sitting in front of her. The girl who had served her sat down beside her and smiled warmly.

"Hello my name is Yukina, I hope you don't mind your uniform was dirty so I removed it to clean it", Ren looked at her and paused, her eyes were a deep crimson as well.

"Your eyes they look a lot like-"

"So as I was saying Ren you passed out in the park and we brought you here to be safe!", Yusuke's sudden nervous outburst had her attention completely taken from her current thoughts and she nodded slowly before looking back at Yukina.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me", she said softly ignoring the girl's eyes. "Now I have a few questions and I would very much like it if you were all honest with me.", everyone gave a few quick glances before nodding. "What are all of you? I mean Kuwabara and Genkai are definitely human, there is something odd about Botan and Koenma, but Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei…you just don't seem….human…". The room fell silent and Ren felt as though she had made a mistake by speaking her concerns.

"Well you are quite right there Miss Ren"

"Kurama!", Ren herd Hiei hiss from his seat near the door were he sat hunched forward one knee drawn up so he could rest his arm on it.

"It doesn't matter Hiei she already knows somethings not right with us, and to answer your question, your right. The four of us aren't human, well I'm half at least.", she watched Yusuke as he rotated a shoulder cracking the joint. "But that's as much as I'm sayin before you tell us what you are", all eyes turned to her and she sat frozen.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only normal 'human' here", she emphasized the word human as she straightened her back.

"Kurama?", Yusuke looked over at the red head and he shook his head.

"She is telling the truth, she thinks she is human"

'I think Im human? What is he talking about of course I'm human?', Ren thought to her self as she looked down at her hands. A sudden tug in her mind made her touch her forehead and wince, a headache? No she never got headaches, but the tug came again and she forced her mind to relax feeling the annoyance vanish she sighed.

'Hiei be careful a mind is not a place you go unwelcome', Kurama looked at Hiei feeling his attempt to penetrate the girl's mind. A growl made a few heads turn in his direction.

"She's lying, she is hiding something", Hiei moved to stand and Koenma looked at Genkai in a knowing matter.

"Ren I feel I must agree with my detective", shock covered Ren's face as she jumped from her seat.

"But I'm not lying!", Genkai looked at Yusuke and then at Kurama and nodded. Both boys looked at one another before standing up.

"I'm sorry Miss Ren but it is our duty to make sure that there is nothing in this realm that may be harmful to the human race. Whether it is a person or an object", Ren watched Kurama's eyes the apology was genuine but what did that mean? What were they going to do? "This wont hurt you I promise but Yusuke and I are going to have to restrain you so please just let us do this and you will be free to go.", she watched Kurama and Yusuke reach for her arms, nodding slowly she allowed them to take hold of her.

"Koenma there must be another way", Botan pleaded as Hiei stood and started for them.

"Botan please", the blue haired girl shut her mouth and lowered her head. Ren watched as Hiei stepped in front of her his distance a mere foot away. She took this moment to realize though he was shorter then the other males he out heightened her 5'1" by a few inches.

Watching as he lifted his hand to the band around his forehead she gasped when he removed it and a third eye slowly opened. Though she didn't feel threatened or in any danger Ren felt like in some way he had plans to use that eye on her. A tug at her mind made her cringe, that headache was back, biting her bottom lip she fought it off but it persisted and grew stronger, becoming an ache. Upon hearing a grunt she opened her eyes, Hiei stood there looking completely relaxed his two eyes closed but the third still open and glowing. Another wave of pain struck her head and she whimpered softly.

"Stop please…..just stop", it was becoming unbearable for her.

"Koenma", Botan's pleading voice was like a distant whisper as Ren felt another tug at her mind, this one resulted in her biting harder on her lip to stop a scream.

"Stupid woman stop resisting", Hiei's words struck her.

"Get out", she whispered as she felt tears dampen her eyelashes and threaten to fall, the pain increased. Closing her eyes tighter she tried to push the pain back and found it was like pushing on a wall. But the wall pushed back and hard, she felt a sudden crack of pain shoot through her mind which made her cry out in pain.

"I said GET OUT!", she screamed, a sudden static filled the air and small flashes of blue lightning struck Hiei sending him crashing through the far wall. Koenma jumped up in surprise before looking at the girl who was now slumped unconscious between Yusuke and Kurama.

Botan quickly ran to them and helped lay the girl down, Yukina was quick to offer her healing powers as Kurama moved to the hole in the wall which Hiei was now crawling back into the room through.

"Hiei are you alright?", Kurama asked as he approached the now standing fire apparition.

"Hn", was his only reply as he reached up and rubbed his clossed Jagan eye, the contact made him wince slightly.

"What did you see?", Botan asked over her shoulder as Yukina rested the girl's head in her lap.

"She isn't human that is for certain", Kurama replied as he looked at Hiei a conversation taking place without the others knowledge.

"Not human?", Yusuke replied as he looked to the two of them.

"A half breed", everyone looked at Hiei as he replaced his bandage over his cursed eye and straightened his stance.

DUN DUN DUN!

PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SHORTLY!


	4. Chapter 4

AuthorNote=Ok so I have decided that I am writing this fic how I want to, Im not following a protocol cause that isn't what a fanfic is, I will stick to the norm for the characters but other then that its my style!

"So what do we got on this girl Botan?", Yusuke stretched and rested back on his hands letting his head lull forward.

"Nothing, Koenma has everyone frantic in spirit world looking for her information…but there is none…it's like she isn't supposed to exist?", her eyes kept watch over the girl that lay feet from them on a futon.

"You got nothing from her memories Hiei?", Kurama looked to Hiei who sat again propped against the wall.

"I just felt the aura of a demonic presence, before I was forced out"

"Shrimp got zapped", Kuwabara chuckled causing Hiei to growl before reaching for his katana.

"..help..me", everyone's attention returned to the girl as she turned on her side panting in her sleep. Hiei stood up from his position his eyes narrowing before he walked over to the girl and kneeled beside her.

"Hiei?", Botan asked with a nervous tone as she watched the apparition reach for his forehead.

"Memories", he almost whispered before removing his bandage and closing his eyes. The room fell silent as Hiei reached a hand forward and touched the girl's forehead.

In a flash his mind was linked with hers and he worked quickly trying to weave through the girl's many memories. Images of a large housing unity with many children running around set him off as he followed the set of thoughts. Ren had been adopted, she never knew her real parents, the man and woman who adopted her were human slave traders, Hiei felt her mind begin to harden and he was slowly losing hold on her memories as a barrier seemed to begin to push him back yet again. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find hers open, an ear piercing scream made him wince and cover his ears which distracted him from the punch she threw at his face. Falling back on his butt he grabbed his katana but Kurama was quick to step on the hilt and stop the angered apparition from causing the girl harm.

The punch did no damage to Hiei's face but it angered him that twice now she had caught him, standing up he bandaged his Jagan and stared down at the girl, her bright blue eyes were wide as she watched him closely.

"That's Ren two, Hiei zip!", Kuwabara laughed as Botan tried to hush him.

"Yusuke. Outside.", Hiei walked out of the room and Yusuke rose quickly to follow.

"Miss Ren how are you feeling?" Kurama asked as he offered a hand to help her to her feet.

"I feel alil hungry to be honest", Botan giggled and stood up as well.

"Well we cant have our guest starving now can we? Come, come!", Kurama watched as Botan lead the girl out of the room and he glanced back at Kuwabara.

"I wonder what the shrimp found?", Kuwabara looked out the window and then back at Kurama.

"Whatever Hiei has found it must be serious he didn't looked pleased, so I doubt this is just a regular girl we have on our hands.", Kuwabara sighed.

"Cant ever be easy can it?"

"No it seems it never can", they both seemed to take the quiet moments to think to them selves as they waited for the others to return.

Ren watched Botan with curiosity as they sat and enjoyed some sandwiches with Yukina, the bubbly woman seemed jittery and nervous. Glancing over at Yukina she studied her features and then returned her gaze to the plate in front of her. She felt at ease with the two of them, but still a bit shaken by the days events. A flash of crimson eyes made her flinch, the male they called Hiei had been so close to her. She could still feel his presence near her, like he was in the same room.

"Ren?", blinking a few ties she turned to look at Yukina.

"Im sorry I seem to have drifted off on you for a moment there", she smiled warmly and them looked down at her hands in her lap a frown settling on her face.

"Whats the matter Ren?", Botan's voice was low and worried and Ren took a deep breath as her eyes seemed to flood and run over.

"Why am I here? Why cant I go home?", she covered her face as she cried feeling helpless again.

"Its not that you're a prisoner here child", a gruff female voice had her looking up to see the Master of the temple Genkai standing in the kitchen door way. "The detectives are keeping you here for your safety".

"My safety?", she repeated, and the old woman nodded.

"Yes you see those boys who tried to attack you were being possessed by demons that use the human body as a vessel in human world.", Botan answered brightly.

"Human world?", she looked at the three of them to explain and they all got comfy, explaining the three realms, the detectives, demons, and etc. All the while Ren listened asking questions here and there for proper clarification.

"What's doin Hiei?", Yusuke leaned against the outer wall of the temple as he watched Hiei stop at the end of the wooden walkway and look around.

"The girl isn't whole human, she was left to an adoption house by her real parents.", Yusuke nodded slowly before looking out at the landscape that surrounded them.

"Ok so even if we do find a file on her the people who raised her wont be her real parents, great I love walking in the dark.", Hiei turned to him.

"She was adopted by human slave traders at six"

"Human slave traders? Oh you mean like the mail order bride perverts?"

"No, a lot worse. Human slave traders adopt human children and sell them to demons for food, slaves or…", Hiei left it there hoping the detective would pick up.

"Or?", no such luck.

"Pleasure", the word struck a cord as Yusuke felt his fists ball up at his sides.

"What did you see Hiei", he asked through mashed teeth.

"I saw the orphanage, the two who adopted her but she blocked me from going any further.", Yusuke nodded and calmed his rising need to slaughter something.

"We will start at the orphanage, but first we have to fill in the others and Koenma, you know how pacifier breath hates being left without a night light." Hiei nodded and they both went in search of the others.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ I NEED SOME FRIENDLY REVIEWS TO LIFT MY SPIRITS ABOUT THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

AuthorNote=YAY TO REVIEWS!

LadyFox-thank you so much I like my mind too lol but I am very grateful for your review it has lifted my spirits greatly!

Kagome141414-holy 14! Lol thank you muches for the review as well

I feel very uplifted now from the good feed back and here comes the next chapter!

"Ok so lemme get all this straight….Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina are full blooded demons, Yusuke is a half demon, Kuwabara is a human with heightened spirit awareness and they are all spirit detectives. There are three worlds, human, spirit, and demon, and Koenma is the prince of spirit world and he keeps things straight between all three worlds. Botan you're the grim reaper and Genkai you are the one who owns this temple and is Yusuke's Sensei?", they nodded and she took a moment to regain her breathe. "But that still doesn't explain where I come in?"

"Its people like you that are why we exist", Ren looked to the door as Yusuke and the other detectives came into the kitchen.

"Like me?"

"What can you tell us about your childhood?", Ren lowered her eyes at Yusuke's question.

"I don't remember a lot just bits and pieces, I kind of just look forward now, not back", she lifted her head with confidence before she took a deep breath.

"See we need to know about what's past so we can help you move forward Ren. Do you remember an orphanage?", she shook her head and decided she was to tired to deal with this at the moment.

"Listen I have been through a lot can we maybe continue this discussion tomorrow, I need to collect my thoughts.", her voice was a soft pleading sound that made everyone feel as though they had broken her spirit. Botan rested a hand on Ren's and smiled softly before looking at Yusuke.

"Yea that's fine, we cant do anything without Koenma's say so anyways.", Yusuke caved in and watched as Ren sighed in relief.

"Here ill show you to your room Ren", Yukina stood and Ren followed bidding a quick good night to the others as she moved out of the room.

"Yusuke we must be careful, this girl's memories are fragile, she her self has little to no connection with her origins.", Kurama broke the silence with reason making Yusuke growl softly.

"I know, but sitting on our hands is getting us no were, something smells funky here and I wanna know what it is", Kuwabara nodded in agreement and Hiei simply watched the others.

"The orphanage is in the outskirts of Maebashi we can take the train there in the morning, and with Hiei having seen the faces of the traders we will be able to track them down with ease", the group of detectives all took a few moments letting the information sink in, the sun was setting now and the days events had everyone's mind in an offset state.

"Well Kuwabara and I will head out, Kurama, Hiei. You two stay and watch over the girl, in the morning we will head to Maebashi and hopefully get some of this figured out.", everyone nodded to Yusuke and went their separate ways.

Ren lay in bed replaying Yusuke's questions in her head, why couldn't she remember? It was like her memory had been erased, all she had remembered was going to live with an older woman when she was fifteen, before that her memories were spaced. She could recall asking the woman where she was from, but her questions were shot down.

"Why dwell on the past when you have been given a future", the woman's voice echoed through her thoughts as she turned on her side and curled into her blankets. Not only did she have to figure out her past but now she was also tangled up with demons, spirit detectives, and finding out that she her self wasn't even a full human. What was a girl to do?

Looking to the sliding door that led outside she listened to the sounds of the night, the bugs chirping, an owl in the distant who'd happily, and the sound of metal striking tree bark. Sitting up suddenly she furrowed her brow, that wasn't a normal sound. Rising she slipped on her slippers and quietly slid her door open to walk out into the night. Following the sound she became more and more curious as it drew her farther into the forest and away from the temple, how had she herd it so clearly if it was so far away?

When she reached a large tree she peered around the side making sure to stay hidden in the shadow it supplied. Amongst the trees stood a figure, she took a moment and focused her eyes only to realize it was Hiei. He stood still his katana at his side, and his back turned to her, she could see a glisten of sweat on his skin and noted that his breathing was slightly heavy as if he had been holding his breath and finally resurfaced for air. As she watched him, he turned his eyes closed and began moving through a set of stances with precision and grace.

Deciding she was interrupting on his training she slowly moved away from the tree she hid behind and began retracing her steps to the temple. It wasn't till she came upon the same large tree that she panicked slightly, she was going in circles. Looking around the tree again she found Hiei was now gone and she let out a frustrated sigh. Now what?

Upon hearing the sound of metal being pulled against metal she felt her frustration dissipate, Hiei wasn't gone after all.

"Hiei-", she stopped dead when she rounded the tree standing feet from her was a man dressed in blue and silver garbs, a hooded piece hid his face but his eyes were a shocking blue and silver bangs slightly peeked out to hang over them. In his hands were two long curved blades that had hooks on the ends and Ren felt her mouth go dry.

"I have found you half breed, daughter of the fallen prince!", he dropped into a stance she had seen Hiei take moments ago and she felt fear grip her heart, he was going to attack.

"Touch the girl and you die", a blur moved through the trees and then settled just in front of Ren, she sighed seeing Hiei.

"My orders are clear, destroy the forbidden child", the male shouted at Hiei who did not move to draw his blade but simply stuck his hands in his pockets.

"And our orders are to protect this girl, so as you can see we have a bit of a problem on our hands", Ren gasped when she herd Kurama speak over her shoulder. The man seemed to make a split decision straightening his stance his blades gave off a static of blue lightning and in a flash of blinding light he vanished.

Kurama watched as Hiei released an angered hiss and took chase, vanishing into the forest. Turning to Ren he smiled slowly, "You shouldn't be out here Ren", she nodded in agreement and then looked to were she had seen Hiei disappear.

"What did he mean by forbidden child?", she looked back to Kurama who now had a confused look on his face.

"I not sure Ren, but im sure we will figure this all out, your memories are all we have to guide us"

"My memories, great", she released a sigh and then shuddered as the wind swept past them, "Will Hiei be alright going after that man?". Kurama simply chuckled and lifted an arm to direct her towards the temple.

"He is more then capable of handling him self don't you worry,", Kurama threw one more glance over his shoulder before continuing to lead the way. The demon that Hiei was chasing was under oath and order, if Hiei didn't stop him there would be no question on him trying for Ren's life again.

OK SO PLEASE REVIEW NEED UPLIFT TO CONTINUE LOL

I know things are confusing but gotta get thru the confusing to get to the good stuff lol tell me what you all think


	6. Chapter 6

AuthorNote=YAY TO REVIEWS!

Wolvesrain17-thank you for your review I have more enjoy!

LadyFox-hehee I like thanking my reviewers lets them know I value their input, oh and all questions will be answered slowly but surely lol

DarkSaku-chan-I knowis you lol, don't get mallencaly here is more lol

Sleeping was impossible Ren found her self walking the hallways of the temple in silence, Kurama had bid her good night but she didn't stay in her room long. Going outside was no longer an alluring idea and she found her mind wondering to Hiei and if he had returned yet. As she turned a corner she slipped and grabbed the wall to steady herself, cursing the slick floor she looked around for a way to light the hallway when her foot came into contact with something bulky on the floor, as she took a step back she slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thump. A heavy metallic scent filled the air and she crinkled her nose as she sat up to the sound of foot steps. The hallway suddenly became illuminated and the sight that came from the darkness made her freeze.

The hallway seemed to morph and change, she was now sitting at the bottom of a set of stairs, the lights illuminated a bloody seen in front of her. On the floor a woman lay in a puddle of blood her strawberry locks stained red and her emerald eyes sightless and glazed. Ren tried scooting backwards when she saw the shadow of a person standing in front of her, a long curved blade in his right hand the end hooked and dripping with blood. He started toward her and she begged for him to stop, the tears in her eyes clouding her sight.

Hiei was shocked when he turned on the lights at the sound of someone falling, there on the floor sat Ren, she had slipped in the blood that was coming from the man he had chased down in the woods and fought. As he started for her, the scent of fear hit him like a solid wall giving him pause in his advancement. He watched as her eyes seemed to become empty like she was seeing something else in front of her.

Dismissing the fear that she emitted he began forward, stepping over the body and reaching for her. She whimpered and began to beg him to leave her alone, he watched as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Continuing on he felt a shift in the surrounding air and he saw her eyes almost spark, remembering the shock he got earlier he pulled his hand back.

"Snap out of it girl", he growled at her and watched as her body quivered and her eyes closed before opening again slowly as if she were waking from a dream. The sight of the blood didn't shock her or make her scream she simply looked up at him, her breathing labored.

"They killed my mother", she whispered as she looked at the dead man on the floor. Standing up she looked down at the blood on her hands and then at Hiei who stood off to the side simply listening.

"He is an assassin, he was hired to kill you. Why?", she shook her head and took a step back.

"An assassin…..", Hiei looked at her and then the man his mind unsteady from the lack of explanations and the assassin's words earlier.

He prompted Ren to go and clean up and return to her chambers until morning, were he was sure they would all sit down and evaluate the pieces they had so far found for the puzzle.

Yusuke was not pleased with the news Kurama and Hiei gave him that morning, it seemed like just when they were about to turn a corner another one appeared. Sitting back in his seat he looked out the train window and then at the girl who sat quietly in front of him.

"So about last night?', he started out quiet not sure how she would respond.

"The assassin Hiei killed is from the same group who killed my mother, my memory isn't from when I was younger either."

"Yes Hiei said you were adopted at six, so apparently you some how came back into the possession of your mother before you were fifteen. But the even greater question is what connection do you have with the Lightning Clan?", Kurama seemed to be calculating in his mind and everyone simply sat in silence.

"The Lightning Clan?", Kuwabara scratched his head as him and Yusuke exchanged confused looks.

"I wouldn't expect Kuwabara to understand but Yusuke not knowing is embarrassing.", Ren turned from the window to look at Hiei who sat beside her with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey did you just call me dumb!", Kuwabara raised his fist and Hiei opened one eye to look at him, a smirk crossing his lips, he enjoyed enraging the idiot it made time pass a lot smoother.

"Now, now you two no fighting in public, remember Koenma frowns on that", Yusuke butted in, Hiei simply snorted and closed his eye and Kuwabara sat back in his seat and grumbled to him self.

"So Kurama you were explaining about the Lightning Clan?", Ren spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"The Lightning Clan is well known for its assassins, I my self have dealt with them in the past, they are a rather ruthless bunch. Hiei got lucky last night, the assassin did not do any substantial damage,' Ren turned to look at Hiei and then she looked at her lap, 'Our assassin's disappearance will not go unnoticed, I have no doubt in my mind they will send another-"

"Ok so not to far from Maebashi now!', Kurama snapped out of his train of thought as Yusuke stretched with a huge childish grin on his face before whispering, 'Your scaring her".

"They called me Forbidden Child…..what does that mean?", Ren felt the air get a bit warmer and she side glanced Hiei, the apparitions eyes were half lidded and trained on the floor in deep thought. Before anyone answered he vanished from sight.

"Did I say something wrong?", Kurama shook his head as Kuwabara sat down in Hiei's now empty seat.

"No, you see you and Hiei have something in common, he is a Forbidden Child as well. Born of Fire and Ice.", she watched Kurama and looked out the window in thought for a moment.

"Fire and Ice", she whispered as the country side passed by, it explained his hot temper and his cold heart.

REVIEW PLEASE

Ok so things are gunna get more interesting my mind is in utter thought turmoil lmao, and Hiei is gunna find out what fun is heeheee evil shall ensue!


	7. Chapter 7

AuthorNote=YAY TO REVIEWS!

Kagome141414-Thank you for your review it was a pleasant surprise to find in my mail box=)

"YooHoo!", Ren turned to see Botan waving an arm in the air as she ran up to them while they stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"Botan!", Ren had come to like the bubbly girl, she found her refreshing from all the doom and gloom going on around her lately.

"Yusuke, Keiko said if you arnt home in time for the movie she is going to personally kick your butt into spirit world.", Ren giggled as Yusuke sighed in defeat.

"Who is Keiko?"

"Oh you will meet her tonight she is Yusuke's…..uhm?", Botan tried to think of a title for the girl. "Well we will just leave it that way she is Yusuke's", she smiled brightly and then turned to the detectives. "Koenma sends his best and warns you to remember human discretion okay?", Yusuke just waved her off as he looked around and then to Hiei.

"Well three eyes were we headin?", Hiei growled softly but was cut off when Ren pointed down the road.

"The orphanage is that way, its an old brick building with an iron gate around it:", they all looked at her in confusion and she touched her forehead slowly. "That was weird."

"Yea weird", Kuwabara chimed in only to be elbowed by Botan.

"Well then that's the way we are goin", Yusuke started to lead the way his hands linked behind his head as he walked. Kurama followed beside Kuwabara with Hiei tailing behind them his hands in his pockets. Ren watched them for a moment before Botan motioned for her to follow.

"They are all really close aren't they?", she asked Botan as they walked.

"Don't ask any of them to admit it but yes, they are. Yusuke and Kuwabara were old school rivals, they became really good friends after Yusuke died and was reborn a spirit detective. Kurama and Hiei have been partners in crime you could say for a while, and after being through all that they have been through, finding Yukina, the dark tournament, finding out Yusuke's origins, well lets just say they have become like a band of brothers.", Ren watched the guys ahead of her and smiled.

"A very dysfunctional band of brothers", she corrected and Botan laughed. "So Keiko is human?"

"Yes, she has been Yusuke's weak spot since they were kids, oh and you may meet Shizuru as well, she is Kuwabara's older sister.", Ren looked at the sky as they walked.

"You are all like a big family", she sighed and Botan glanced at her before looking at the ground her expression a cross between happy and sad.

"Hey Botan, Ren! Look!", the girls paused and looked up to see the orphanage gates ahead of them. Botan took Ren's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Now lets find your family Ren", she nodded slowly and they ran to catch up.

"Closed? But how can an Orphanage close?", Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion as the others looked around. Ren stood behind them eyeing the gate in slight frustration, balling up her fists she slipped between the others and touched the lock on the gate.

"We came all this way, Im not going back without some kind of an explanation", she looked over her shoulder with determination and was surprised when Hiei stepped forward.

"Step aside", his cold voice was low and calming to her as Ren stepped out of his way. In the blink of an eye he drew his katana and sliced through the thick chains, returning his sword to its place he looked over at Ren and she smiled softly before kicking the fence open.

"I like it", Yusuke chuckled as he followed the others Botan moving slowly through the open gate, watching for witnesses.

The gardens that lined the drive up to the main building were shriveled and over grown, and the grass that peeked up through cracks in the driveway gave them all the feeling no one had visited the building in a long time. When Ren reached the steps she paused to look up at a window on the second story, turning to look back at the gate and then back to the window she took in a slow breath.

"That was my window, I remember watching other children as they left with their new parents.", running up the steps she threw the doors open with a loud creak and took off for the stairs that lined the right wall. The others entered the building slowly, and with more caution.

"Ren wait we don't know how stable the building is", Botan followed after her with a bit more ease. Upstairs she saw one of the doors down the hall open and she entered it slowly. "Ren?", peeking in she found Ren sitting in a chair that stood beside the window.

Yusuke and the others poked around in the office, riffling through boxes and draws in search of information. When Kurama came upon a safe he set to work on the dial while the others continued going through file after file.

"Got something!", Yusuke stood up with an old news paper that he found on the floor and shook it off. "Apparently justice was served here….look reports say over seventeen children have vanished after having been adopted from the Maebashi Orphanage, the head master and his subordinates have no comment at this time but are being held to trial for the disappearances. The bastards were selling children off to the human slave traders for a prophet!", Yusuke threw the paper down in frustration. "And Ren was one of them." Kurama stood from in front of the safe and turned to the others, a stack of files in his hands and a grim look on his face.

"Well the authorities did not do a good job looking into the matter, look here. Seventeen files, and this one is Ren", he held up a file with a picture of a six year old Ren smiling while holding a teddy bear.

Yusuke reached out and took the file, opening it he scanned the information slowly before looking up.

"Well what's it say?", Kuwabara asked impatiently.

"Her name isn't Ren, its Kokoro Inabikari, it's the name she was left with when she was brought to the orphanage. No birth certificate, nothing other then her age, blood type, this file has nothing useful!", getting frustrated Yusuke snapped the file shut and growled low in his throat.

"That name you said, Inabikari?", Kurama looked up from the files he had in his hands and Yusuke nodded while handing the file off to him. "The fallen Prince…", he whispered as he looked over the name.

"Come again?', Yusuke leaned in to emphasize for Kurama to share with the rest of them.

"Its nothing but something that requires a bit of research", he smiled as he tucked all the files under his arm.

"Alright lets get the girls this dump was time wasted", Yusuke grumbled while heading out of the office.

"I remember this place now Botan….I was one of the orphans here. I used to sit here and watch my friends that got adopted leave with their new families, and I remember wishing it was me. My caregivers name was Ruka, she took good care of me and the other children on this floor, but I remember how sad she looked the day I was adopted. She kept saying she was so sorry when she hugged me good bye…"

"What was she sorry for Ren?"

"I cant remember, the memories fade there…", the sound of soft foot steps made Ren look to the door Hiei peered in but did not enter.

"We're leaving.", Botan nodded slowly and looked to Ren.

"Ill be down in a moment", she whispered and Botan left the room, Ren sighed when she herd foot steps on the stairs and then she let her shoulders sag and quiver. Tears were let lose and she cried silently.

Out in the hall way unknown to her stood Hiei, leaning against the wall, he listened to her thoughts as she cried, 'Why cant I remember?' and 'Who am I?', echoed through his own mind as he waited there. But another thing echoed through his mind as well, the voice of the assassin.

"…..destroy the forbidden child…"

REVIEW PLEASE

Getting to the good stuff…I think I don't know this fic is just screaming write me so I have been slaving over my poor laptop just tacking away lol hope you all like!


	8. Chapter 8

AuthorNote=YAY TO REVIEWS!

LadyFox-lol sorry you were late but im glad you like it so far

SakuChan-Lmao don't make me mehlanckaley keep reviewing!

Ren watched as the others all talked passing the hours on the train by quickly with old stories and jokes. She found she liked hearing about the tournaments that they had fought in and the many enemies they had stopped from reeking havoc in the human world. The outbursts between Yusuke and Kuwabara even made her laugh a little, while the battle of wits Kuwabara had with Hiei had her nearly in tears. When they arrived back at the platform near Genkai's temple Ren felt a unique sense of calm rain over her, she felt safest here, like nothing could get her.

The early afternoon had her feeling restless as she ventured into one of the temple's gardens and walked around. The group had gone their separate ways, some to the kitchen, others to the study, she remembered hearing Kuwabara making a huge racket over finding Yukina before he took off into the temple. 

Releasing a long sigh she felt a shiver run up her spine and she turned to a massive tree in the center of the garden. Turning around fully she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up into the leaves.

"What do you want?", she kept her voice low as she watched the leaves move with the breeze.

"Nothing from you woman", she was shocked by the response that answered her, letting her arms fall lose to her sides she turned to look up at the sky.

"You don't have to act so tough you know….cause I'm not afraid of you", she felt a sudden wind and then cold metal against her neck. Hiei now stood behind her his katana at her throat, she didn't flinch or even wince as she turned her head to look back at him. His eyes flashed with confusion and then anger and she lowered her eyes.

"I could rip you apart", he whispered in a threatening voice against her ear, a shiver ran through her body and he narrowed his eyes. Lowering his head she felt his nose press into her pulse and his chest expand as if he was breathing her in, the action left her speechless.

Ren felt light headed as she let her eyes close, something was wrong, having him so close, telling him she wasn't afraid of him when really she felt terrified, what was the matter with her?

As silence surrounded them they remained in their position for a few more moments, till the sound of approaching foot steps had Hiei pulling back his katana and turning from her.

"It's strange finding out your not alone huh? That your not the only freak", she whispered before heading towards Kurama as he rounded the building. Hiei stood frozen for a moment and then turned to watch Ren loop arms with Kurama and smile warmly as he led her to the main house.

Returning his trusted blade to its sheath he remained there in silence, thinking over what had just taken place. That woman had caught him off guard, for the first time in a long time he hadn't had control over the situation before him. Shaking his head he released an aggravated growl and turned towards the main house. Something about this female had him in an unbalanced state and he didn't like in the slightest bit.

"You seem to be taking things quite well in these past few days", Kurama drew Ren from her thoughts as they came to the balcony of the main house, slowly dropping his arm she walked to the rail and looked to the sky.

"I have always been curious about my past, but as more and more is revealed…it seems maybe the past is better forgotten. My mother was murdered by an assassin, my father is unknown, I was sold to a demon for god knows what. And now Im being chased by assassins, and mentally watched by an angry three eyed man.", she released a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hiei isn't all bad it just takes time for him to adjust, he hates quick changes", Kurama walked to her side and leaned against the railing with his back.

"Kurama….tell me the truth…what did you find at the orphanage?", there was a long pause and Ren opened her eyes and looked up at the fox demon with sad, pleading eyes.

"We found a file about you, it didn't tell us much just a name and that you were sold to a demon in the Makai.", he whispered almost wishing he hadn't.

"A name? Who's name?"

"Your's. Your real name.", her eyes seemed to shine and Kurama felt a soft charge fill the air. Looking into the forest he almost hadn't herd Ren when she spoke.

"Please tell me…"

"Kokoro Inabikari", she repeated the name and then leaned back while holding the rail to keep her steady.

"Thank you Kurama", her smile was warm and full of life again. As they stood there for a few minutes they herd laughter and shouts from inside that had Ren tilting her head in confusion.

"Ah, guests have arrived, amidst all this we have decided you needed a reprieve and invited some old friends for a night of good cheer.", Ren smiled nervously and turned to go inside, as she turned from Kurama her hair swept over her ears, revealing points. Kurama smiled brightly and then followed, the new development intriguing him.

"Just the lady I was looking for!", Yusuke shouted as he approached Ren, she winced slightly at his loud voice but returned his smile.

"Yusuke keep your voice down", Ren looked past Yusuke to see a brown haired female following.

"Come on Keiko it's a party", she shook her head at the detective and turned to Ren.

"Im Keiko and you must be Ren, Botan has told me a lot about you.", smiling shyly Ren nodded.

"She has mentioned you as well, and yes Im Ren", as she and Keiko exchanged 'hellos' a giant of a man came up behind Keiko a huge smile on his unshaved face and his wild blue Mohawk making him look like a rock fan.

"Right then so this is the new Sheila Uraeshi was goin on about yah?", Ren took a nervous step back as a wave of energy hit her, the male in front of her was strong and not like a normal human either.

"Easy Chu your ugly mug is gunna scare the girl", Yusuke budded in as he tucked Keiko into his side and turned his face into her neck. The girl's face lit up in a blush but Ren could tell Yusuke was not doing it to suggest anything. She watched as he pressed his nose to her pulse and inhaled before pulling away, curious about the action she noted to ask Kurama after.

"To right, names Chu!", she shook his extended hand and watched as he walked off in search of his rice wine bottle. With a confused laugh she turned to join Botan who was taking with Yukina and Kuwabara when a piece of popcorn fell down in front of her. Quickly looking at everyone she noted none of her friends nor the new guests had popcorn and as she looked down at the piece of buttered fluff another fell to join it.

Lifting her eyes to the ceilling she gasped at the sight of a man with red hair and long pointed ears munched away at a bowl of popcorn while floating in the air. She stared at him in disbelief as he paused a mid bite and looked down at her.

"Ren, may I introduce you to Jin", Kurama made her jump as he spoke, the man inquestion lowered him self to the ground, his feet remaining inches off the wooden flooring.

"Nice to meetcha Ren, Urameshi's told me lots bout you, cant wait to try a spar with yah. Somethin bout you has my ears standin upright an wigglin it does", she stood speechless as he spoke in a fast paced accent.

Before she could respond he started to circle her, this action unnerved her for some reason and she turned to follow his movement. Jin noted her mood and widened his circle so he wasn't so close to her.

"No need to be getting nervous now, I wont be hurtin yah lass", she could sense the truth in his words and she found her self relaxing. As she went to speak an apology the sight of Hiei out of the corner of her eyes gave her pause. He moved towards them with a annoyed look on his face and as he passed between her and Jin she herd him growl deeply. Jin didn't seem bothered by it at all but Ren felt her self watching the apparition as he took his place in the window sill and closed his eyes.

Ren let it slide as she turned back to Jin and struck up a conversation, everyone was enjoying them selves, but conversing soon turned to everyone lounging around the t.v. and watching monster films. Ren stretched her arms out, she had nestled in next to Jin and Kurama, she found the two to be great company and as they sat and watched the movies whenever she felt scared she could easily hide behind one of their shoulders. Feeling sleepy into the fourth movie she rested her head on Jin and closed her eyes, drifting off feeling warm and safe with everyone around.

REVIEW PLEASE

Ok so I have been keeping this chapter to my self long enough…now you have seen my powers so review! I am holding the next chapter for ransom, If I do not receive 5 reviews you may never see it AGAIN BWAHAHAHA*cough,cough*HAHA*cough-excuse me-cough* ok lets try that again BWAHAHAH*cough…..sigh* OH YOU GET THE POINT!


	9. Chapter 9

**AuthorNote=YAY TO REVIEWS!**

**LadyFox-oh ok ill give in to your demands here it is**

**SakuChan-lol you are a goof**

**Kagome141414-Thanks for the review!**

**The feeling of floating and warmth filled Ren as she slowly emerged from her sleep, opening her eyes half way she realized she was being carried. Without lifting her head from the shoulder she rested on she took a deep breath, the smell of ash and spices filled her senses and she shivered, Hiei. Remaining still she waited, it wasn't until she was set down gently on something soft and warm did she open her eyes.**

"**Pu, watch over the girl", she looked up as her resting spot moved and made a sort of purring noise.**

"**Hiei?", he looked down at her and she bit her bottom lip, flinching when she felt a tooth pierce her soft skin. Hiei kneeled and lifted her chin, he examined the break in her lip and then with out warning he leaned down and ran his tongue over the cut.**

"**You have to stay here, Pu will protect you.", in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Ren speechless. Bringing her fingers to her mouth she touched her lip and was shocked to find the cut gone, had Hiei healed it?**

**There was another purr and her resting place moved again, turning around she watched as the blur of blue feathers unfolded and became a large phoenix looking bird. With her mouth wide open she watched as it stretched its neck and ruffled its feathers.**

**Though the beast was calm and what appeared to be bored she turned to the door Hiei had left through and wondered what was going on back at Genkai's.**

**Jin rolled his shoulder as he stood up, pushing a large boulder off of him, looking around he could see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Chu, and Touya. Sighing in relief he lowered himself to rest on one knee.**

"**Well Urameshi you sure know how to through a party, you do", the detective laughed half heartedly as he helped Kuwabara to his feet.**

"**Hey Kurama you ok?", the fox demon nodded slowly as he examined a cut on his right arm.**

"**How did we not sense them approaching is the better question,", he looked up to see Hiei arriving with a scowl on his face. Yusuke walked over to five men who were secured with Kurama's rose whip and Touya's ice.**

"**So who wants to talk first?", Yusuke looked over the men, each of them the same silver hair and blue eyes.**

"**We are sworn to secrecy you may as well destroy us!", one growled out, Hiei unsheathed his katana and stepped forward.**

"**With pleasure", as he approached Yusuke lifted a hand to stop him. The detectives body was covered in the mazoku markings, and his eyes were a golden brown making even Hiei pause to defy him.**

"**Its not that easy you bastards, you attacked Genkai's temple, a safe haven for demons and humans alike, you came after a defenseless girl, and you tried to kill my friends. There may be death in your future, but it will in no means be quick or painless.", his voice was lined with a deep growl and even Kuwabara found him self taking a step back.**

**Koenma reappeared with Shizuru and Yukina and Botan landed moments later with Keiko, who quickly went to Yusuke. Yukina and Botan saw to each of the fighters, checking for injuries that needed healing.**

"**Im giving you one chance. Why are you after Kokoro?", one of the men lifted his head while the others all bowed theirs.**

"**She is born of filth and a disgrace to our people, a worthless half breed and forbidden child!", Hiei growled deeply making the man fall silent.**

"**Who sent you after her?", Yusuke watched Hiei out of the corner of his eye as he continued.**

"**The council of the lightning clan", another answered calmly.**

"**Touya. Jin. See to it that these assassins are brought to Enki and handled justly", the two apparitions nodded and set to work, Chu deciding to join in on the mission. Yusuke took a deep breath trying to relax when he felt Keiko touch his shoulder with a shaking hand. Turning to her he pulled her against him, not caring about their audience. Nuzzling her neck he breathed in deeply, drawing in her comforting scent.**

**Keiko blushed furiously but stayed were she was, Yusuke had mastered his demon side months ago but every once in a while he relied on her to keep him self sane. They stayed like that for a few more moments before he pulled back, his skin clear of the markings and his eyes a calm brown.**

**Around them the others were waiting patiently for them before continuing on. Looking to Hiei Yusuke straightened his back and approached the scowling apparition.**

"**Were is Ren?', he watched Hiei think on it for a moment before turning to face him.**

"**I took her to Pu", nodding Yusuke looked over to Koenma who was waiting calmly along with Genkai.**

"**Bring her back. Hey pacifier breath! Grandma! Any ideas?", the two simply sighed before Koenma lifted his chin to answer.**

"**We have to train the girl, and in the mean time Kurama has brought forth useful information which makes me believe the father is still alive and hiding in the Makai, I have others looking for him now. The bastard that bought her is also being tracked down, and Yusuke your not gunna believe this…..its Gonzou Tarukane ", Hiei took no time to listen to the detective and prince he was off like a flash to retrieve Ren. Yusuke watched him vanish and then he turned to Yukina with dark menacing eyes.**

"**You should have let him kill him", he was not angry with Yukina but the thought of another of their friends having gone through Tarukane's little hell on earth he couldn't bare to think of the memories hat would surface for Ren.**

**Ren sat in the darkness with Pu for sometime, at first she moved to follow Hiei but the giant blue pin cushion refused to allow her to leave, Pu seemed very dedicated to protecting her. Thinking back to Hiei's actions she blushed as she ran her fingers over her bottom lip once again. She had a lot to ask Kurama when she returned to the temple, like why her hearing had suddenly gotten way better, or why her teeth suddenly seemed a lot sharper, and why every time Hiei was near her she felt a connection to his thoughts.**

**As she walked in circles she felt a soft breeze and paused someone was standing behind her, without a second thought she turned on her heel and threw a punch only to have it caught in another's hand. She peeked an eye open to see an un amused Hiei standing before her, she gasped softly and moved quickly to pull her hand back. When Hiei's grip tightened so she could not get free Ren panicked and looked at him. **

"**Your not Hiei…", she whispered as her eyes stared into blue as bright as the sky, a smirk covered the imposters face as his appearance changed. Pu screeched in protest and lifted his giant wings knocking the man away. Ren rolled to her feet and lowered her stance, she was not going out without a fight. In the flash of an eye the male disappeared and Ren felt pain erupt from her stomach as she was sent rolling across the floor again. She watched as the man attacked Pu sending a stream of lightning into the beast's side and causing it to roar in pain.**

"**N-no Pu..", she tried to get to her feet but the man's hand came back for another attack on the phoenix. "Leave him, its me you want!", she screamed as she reached forward. In a flash lightning wrapped down her arm and shot from her fingertips sending the man crashing through the wall. Ren got to her feet and followed after him, jumping through the hole she smashed into another person, sending them both tumbling. When the rolling settled Ren felt her arms pinned to her side, she could feel the body of her attacker laying against hers and she took a deep breath, only to freeze. Spices and ash.**

"**Hiei, an assassin, he attacked Pu", she watched as he moved off her and reached for her hand to help her up, she took it gladly. As she steadied her self she winced in pain, her muscles ached and there was blood running down the side of her face from a wound the attack had caused. Without a second thought about her injuries she ran back for Pu, the giant bird had saved her and became injured for her, because she was weak he got hurt.**

"**PU!", she herd Yusuke as he ran down a path, he passed her without a second look and she paused he was covered in scrapes and dirt but it all didn't matter as he raced to find his guardian. The phoenix came crashing out of the building and turned its head in his direction before purring loudly.**

"**You big oaf you had me scared half to death when I felt that jolt, you ok?", Pu lowered his head and nuzzled Yusuke as he laughed and scratched his head.**

"**Ren, are you alright?', Kurama stopped by her side followed by the rest of the gang and Ren nodded. When she turned back to them everyone had a look of shock, making her look at her self in a questioning matter.**

"**What is something on my face?"**

"**If you mean besides blue marky thingies…", Kuwabara started.**

"**And fangs…", Botan commented.**

"**And pointed ears?", Keiko finished while Ren felt her cheeks and then her ears, lowering her hands she gasped at the sight of sharp silver nails.**

"**What is happening?"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you all like, Im trying to get alittle more of Ren's past out and things are starting to develop, also don't kill me I had to write alittle Keiko/Yusuke fluffy, but Hiei's got some love comin his way soon enough. ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR NOTE!

Ok so I want people to get this through their heads please. I don't mind some light criticism but when you are constantly railing me about my story it makes me want to just quiet. I do this because it is fun to just write and have people enjoy it, if you don't like the concept or story line STOP READING! There is a reason it is not exactly like the original story because that is called PLAJERISM! I want to continue this story in peace, but if this continues I will drop the story completely, I do this for fun but when people nit pick and complain about every little thing the fun is taken out of it and I cant enjoy my self. Thank you to those who read and review without constantly complaining, maybe there will be another chapter but at this point I don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORNOTES

LadyFox-Thank you very much I glad to hear you liked chapter 9 and thanks for the support

Kagome141414-lol It makes me happy to see I have people that are enjoying this, thanks

Raynesblood-welcome new friend and thank you for the review support I just want to beat annoying people sometimes

TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS GLOMP!

Ren looked around with wild eyes at Koenma's office, spirit world was not what she expected. Ok the giant gates and swirly clouds gave it the ethereal feel but a bunch of ogres running in every direction acting very animatedly to do their work while a toddler over looked them was hardly what she pictured. She sat in a chair in front of Koenma's desk while he looked over a few papers and stamped one before handing it off to an ogre who quickly bowed and dashed from the room. The detectives were all standing behind her each preoccupying them selves.

"So Ren…or should I say Kokoro?", she shook her head slowly.

"Ren is what I have answered to, I don't know who I was when that name was given to me. Can someone please explain to me what is happening to me?", she looked down at her claws again and shuddered slightly.

"Kurama if you'll please", Koenma sat back in his chair as Kurama stepped forward and stood by the corner of his desk.

"All demons have what is called a glamour or illusional form to hide in, with that said-"

"Wait a minute so you mean you and Hiei don't normally look like you do now?", she looked over her shoulder at Hiei as his eyes opened and looked up.

"Correct, while it is harder for me to change form for Hiei and Yusuke it is second nature when needed.", Ren looked confused as she looked at Hiei and then Yusuke.

"So what do you guys look like?", Yusuke unfolded his arms and bowed his head, his spirit energy seemed to radiate off of him as his marking began to shape across his face and arms. When he relaxed and opened his eyes they reflected gold and Ren's mouth dropped open. Yusuke nudged Hiei and smirked, fangs extending.

"Ill show her mine if you show her yours", he laughed as Hiei removed his head band and the Jagan opened slowly. As he concentrated his energy the change over took quickly. His skin changed green and the eyes that covered his body began to open. Ren stood from her chair slowly and looked at them both in astonishment.

"So what my glamour just shut off and that's why I look like this now?", Hiei and Yusuke relaxed and changed back as she touched her pointed ears.

"Maybe with other demons constantly around and since you cant even control your powers your natural defenses are shutting down because you don't know how to keep them going. One thing is for certain we know what kind of demon you are", at this Ren turned to Kurama with wide eyes. "You are a lightning demon", she repeated it under her breath before Koenma tapped his javelin to gain their attention.

"Ok now that, that cat is out of the bag. Ren I need to ask you about someone in your past, do you remember a man by the name of Gonzou Tarukane?", Ren felt as though the name was familiar, but it did not trigger a memory or thought. She herd Hiei growl and she looked back at him, biting her bottom lip softly she walked to Hiei and stopped in front of him. The others remained still and watched as she took a deep breath and lowered her eyes.

"Help me remember?", Hiei herd the crack in her voice she tried to hide as she asked him to help her, looking over her shoulder at Kurama and then at the detective he nodded.

"You wont feel a thing", as Ren went to lift her head back up a sharp pain in the back of her neck made her black out. Hiei caught her in his arms easily and moved to cradle her in his arms.

"Hey Hiei your not supposed to hit girls!", Kuwabara lifted a fist as he watched the apparition lift the girl up.

"It's for her own good Kuwabara, Hiei can move through her memories a lot easier when she is unconscious and unable to fight him.", Kurama intervened as Hiei left the room without a word.

"I feel something strange off of shrimp, felt it ever since…", Yusuke trailed off.

"Ever since we found her", Kurama finished as he turned to the detective. "it's the same warning vibe you give off when you are around Keiko". Yusuke straightened his spine as if he were going to rebuttal but when his mouth opened he seemed to lose all words and simply shut his mouth.

"Your right…..but its always been that way for me….how's it gunna be with Hiei?", they both watched the door were Hiei had left for a few minutes before Kuwabara interrupted.

"What the heck are you two talking about?"

Hiei had used the portals to return to Genkai's temple were he took Ren to her room and laid her down on her bed. Sitting beside her he took a moment to relax his mind and then rested both his hands on her temples before opening the link he had used before with her.

Quickly he was flooded with the memories from the orphanage and the woman who took Ren in at fifteen but he pushed past those to the memories she guarded and kept locked away. The sounds of crying filled his head as he stepped into a memory he wished he hadn't.

*Memory*

Ren was curled up in the corner of a cell wearing torn jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her face bruised and her arms covered in cuts. Her cell door opened and she stood with her hands brought forward, around her wrists were shackles that had mesh that covered her hands like gloves.

"Now, now that's not a good idea you little brat those gloves will only shock you back and you know it", Tarukane stepped into the cell, a tall man in a green jacket assisted him, his black glasses hiding his eyes.

"So this is the half breed lightning princess", Tarukane smirked as he nodded.

"She is feisty but once her powers are harnessed she will make a perfect pet, even as a half breed her father's strong blood lines will prove very useful. Do what you want but I want her as obedient as a dog under my boot"

The memory flashed through training sessions were Ren fought for her life to another were she was fitted with a collar that controlled her like a drone. The years she spent with Tarukane were nothing but pain and suffering, but then the memories became juggled. Tarukane was attacked and Ren was stolen away from him, by a man dressed in lightning clan garbs.

She was brought to a dwelling in the human world, from what the memory portrayed she looked around twelve. The man that saved her told her he was returning her to her rightful home and that he would keep her and her mother safe, but he could not allow her to remember him or what had taken place. He had taken her memories.

*End*

Hiei felt her mind begin to shut down and he pulled out, removing his hands from her and rising from the bed. Ren opened her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Those were my memories?", Hiei nodded slowly as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I remember the man who Tarukane set lose on me….his name was Tagoro, he was a monster. I killed people, Tarukane made me kill people…", she couldn't deal with all the memories at once gripping her head she curled up and screamed.

Hiei's attention was caught by the sudden cloud coverage outside, dark clouds began to over take the once blue sky and lightning crashed, but there was no rain. Turning to Ren he felt the air in the room shift again.

"You can let what they did break you or you can stand and become stronger.", she lifted her head slowly and Hiei turned to see the storm clearing almost as quickly as it had appeared. Narrowing his eyes he noted that her powers were heavily effected by her emotions and then looked at her.

"Im strong enough, just out of practice", she almost growled out while lifting her hand, a spark of lightning flashed up and around her arm and Hiei couldn't explain the sudden excitement he felt at the thought of fighting against her to test her strength.

Kurama and the others hadn't waited for Hiei to return to Koenma's office, instead they had returned to Genkai's as well, each splitting up. When Kurama found Hiei he was lounging in a tree with a scowl on his face, looking as if he was in deep thought about something.

"You seem to be taken by the girl", he decided to be blunt with Hiei, usually toying with him amused Kurama but in these circumstances he felt being straight to the point was the best course of action.

"I am not taken by her in any way", he replied sharply and Kurama smirked in response. "Kurama….they tortured her, and used her against her will", Kurama's smile fell as he herd Hiei's voice.

"Is that what you saw?", he watched Hiei nod and he cursed softly, "How is she?".

Hiei jumped down and looked at her bedroom window that was only feet away.

"Sleeping. She wants to remaster her powers", watching him with close eyes Kurama looked to the window and then to the ground.

"It wont be easy but it will keep her distacted while we search for her father, Yusuke and I leave for Makai within a day so it will be up to you and Kuwabara to watch over her.", Hiei turned to face him.

"Well Im not sure what good leaving the oaf here will do, he spends more time swooning over my sister then doing anything useful", Kurama sat with an amused look on his face as Hiei growled.

"Yes well he and I flipped a coin and he lost", Kurama shrugged.

"Flipped a coin?"

"Yes it was to decide which stayed and which went", Kurama nodded as Hiei rubbed his temple in annoyance.

HERE YOU GO GUYS, things are starting to tie together and so are our favorite little couple, next chapter is coming along quickly so I may spoil you with two in one day!

NAME OF THE GAME IS PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORNOTES

LadyFox-Im so glad you are enjoying

Raynesblood-Thanks for the review it is good to add another to the review thanking thingy I have goin on here

Kagome141414-Im spoiling all of you lol

Sitting up in bed slowly Ren stretched and yawned, she had only been asleep for a few hours and hunger was starting to set in. Getting out of bed she padded to the kitchen and found Yusuke's hind end sticking out of the fridge.

"Anything good in there?", she giggled and he pulled out a chicken leg bone sticking out of his mouth.

"Surry wash sho hungy", she reached forward and pulled the bone out of his mouth.

"You know for being the dreaded mazoku you really are a goof", she tossed the bone in the garbage and Yusuke just shrugged.

"I don't want to be feared just respected. Soooo how did things go with Hiei?", she lowered her eyes and jumped onto the counter to sit.

"You already know, don't ask", her voice was soft as she hugged her self.

"Listen we are like a family here, ok so we are a little dysfunctional at times but we stick together, you have become part of that family in a way, so we are gunna do whatever we can", she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Yusuke", she jumped down from the counter and threw her arms around his neck in a hug she had needed. Yusuke smirked and returned the innocent hug.

The sound of an angered growl made them step back from each other quickly as Yusuke turned to see Hiei in the doorway. Yusuke would usually write off Hiei when he would cross him, but the demonic side of him would at times show through his more level headed human side when he felt threatened or challenged. Returning the growl Yusuke stared at Hiei and squared his stance slowly, something about the two's actions did not seem friendly and Ren felt panic grip her as she threw her self between the two males facing Hiei.

"What is wrong with you two?', Yusuke seemed to snap to attention before Hiei did and rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Hiei turned his attention to Ren before he turned and left leaving her staring after him.

"See like I said dysfunctional", Yusuke laughed uncertainly as she looked at him.

Kurama walked up the temple steps to enter the main house when something rolled off the roof and bopped him on the head. Looking down he leaned over and picked up a partially destroyed rice ball.

"Sorry Kurama it slipped", he herd Ren before he backed up and could see her.

"How did you get on the roof?"

"I found out I can jump, like really high", she laughed and stuffed a rice ball in her mouth. Kurama kneeled and then leapt to the roof, tossing the damaged rice ball to the side he walked to her and sat down.

"I have a question?', she looked at the sky and then at Kurama, he nodded for her to continue and she took a deep breath. "What does it mean when a demon smells the neck of another?", Kurama took a moment as he thought.

"Well between two unfamiliar demons it can be a greeting, but it is more for mates as a sign of affection and sense memory of their scent.", she took in his words and thought the over for a moment.

"And what about like healing a wound, is it normal for unfamiliars to do?'

"No, demons can be very self serving creatures.", she processed this answer and nodded.

"Hmmm", she chewed on another rice ball as she thought about everything he had mentioned.

"Why so many questions Ren?", she swallowed quickly.

"No reason just my own curiosity I guess, is it ok if I go for a walk?", he nodded and she stood up.

"Just don't go far, the sutras Yukina placed around the temple only keep demons out not in.", she nodded and jumped down from the roof, slipping into the forest quickly. Kurama watched her go and then looked down at the plate beside him, there was one left and he had to smile before picking it up and enjoying it.

The forest around Genkai's was beautiful and in the day time it seemed so serene to her, birds chirped happily and the sun peeked through the tree canopy here and there. When she reached a clearing she found a small pond, in the center was a small plot of land and a tree growing in it's center. Walking to the edge of the water she looked in and could see her reflection, the two blue lines on each of her cheeks were as blue as her eyes. No make up was going to cover them, looking at her ears she frowned slightly before opening her mouth and examining her enlarged canines.

As she sat at the waters edge she felt a presence moving through the trees behind her and she remained still. The wind was blowing away from her so she could not go off of scent, they were barely making noise so her ears were useless. In an instant she felt them approach and she did the only logical thing she could think of, when she felt something reach for her she used all her power and jumped forward. Knocking both her self and he attacker into the water, breaking the surface she looked around and found no one, but a few bubbles had her turning to see Hiei spring out of the water and onto land.

He looked completely distraught as he shook water from his hair, trying hard not to laugh Ren swam to a small grass ledge and pulled herself out. Ringing out her hair she watched Hiei remove his black cloak and white scarf and toss them on the ground, he looked pissed.

"Serves you right for attacking me", she mused as he laid down his katana and glared at her.

"You have a lot to learn still don't gloat just yet", he grounded out and she merely shrugged before pulling off her coat and tossing it on the ground followed by her shoes and socks. The grass felt great between her toes.

Hiei on the other hand was kicking himself for losing focus in the middle of his surprise attack, she had caught him off guard again. Something about her had him slightly distracted and he hated it, she was proving to be a pest.

"Hey grumpy demon", he looked up to see her waiting for him and he smirked he was going to have fun with this.

Ren growled in frustration as she hit the ground again, she understood remastering her technique and powers were important but did he have to be so harsh on her. Getting to her feet again she looked down at her watch and whimpered they had been at each other for an hour and a half and she had yet to land a punch. If memory served her right she had to hit him for the lesson to be over. As he approached for another round she jumped to her feet to ready herself in stance and mind.

Almost without her seeing he moved to swipe out her legs but she had launched forward the action only resulting in both of them getting tangled and landing on the ground. Ren fought as Hiei gained the upper hand and pinned her arms above her head, he smirked at her.

"How do you expect to gain the other hand now", he was being pompous and her only goal was to get done with training so she could rest, smiling sweetly up at him, Hiei suddenly felt as though he had made a mistake. Bucking up she managed to lift her head and press her lips to his, Hiei froze his grip loosening and Ren took her chance pulling her hands together she thrusted down. When her hands missed his stomach cause he drew back she wished he hadn't.

Pain shot through Hiei like a boomerang as Ren's locked together hands connected with a rather sensitive body part. Rolling to the side he rested on his knees and curled in his forehead resting against the grass as he wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen in attempts to stop the pain.

"Oh shoot! I totally didn't mean that!", she froze when he sat back on his feet and looked at her. He was seething mad, first she kissed him and then she took her frustration out on his nether region. "In my defense you moved it was all your fault".

"You damn woman", he rasped out and Ren winced as she backed up. When he managed to get to his feet she contemplated her chances of out running him at that point in time.

"Yo Ren! Shrimp boy!", Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke entered the clearing almost at to perfect of a moment. Ren sighed in relief as Hiei seemed to fizzle down a bit.

"Hey Hiei you ok?", Yusuke looked at him for a moment and then evaluated his stance. "Oh Ren tell me you didn't?", he looked at her and she tried to smile innocently.

"I didn't mean to I swear I aimed for his stomach", she lifted her hands in a surrendering fashion and Kuwabara tilted his head before putting two and two together.

"Oh man you nailed him? Ok now the side of me that hates that guy wants to high five you believe me but the dude inside me has to say, not cool", she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh at that or just smack Kuwabara. Kurama seemed to not be bothered by the situation as he laughed behind his hand a growl from Hiei making him look up.

"Think of it this way Hiei, you're the fastest and most pain managed fighter out of all of us, so how is it the one punch she manages to land, lands there?", Hiei growled again but looked away to hide the look on his face when he remembered the kiss she had given him.

"Ok so as far as Im concerned low blow or not, I hit you. I win", with that she winked and turned to head back to Genkai's. The guys all stood there and watched as she marched off towards the temple and then they looked at Hiei.

"Do you need an ice pack?", Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke and very carefully picked up his stuff. "No Im bein serious it sucks getting nailed in the balls not only does it damage the boys but it damages a guys pri-"

"Detective", Hiei growled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

!PLEASE REVIEW! Ok so the dye has been cast Kurama and Yusuke head to demon world, Kuwabara and Hiei are babysitting, and Ren has won lol hope you liked, button is over there push it and type lol


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORNOTES

LadyFox-Hehehe I loved writing it, felt bad for Hiei but it was just LOL

Raynesblood-Good to hear from you again

Kagome141414-Lol thanks im glad your liking it

Gothicluver-Ollo new person thank you for joining the review thanking group and thanks for the review I hope you continue I love reviews

GothicSakuchan-Its about time you read lol thanks

Ren sat quietly across from Kuwabara her eyes closed in attempts to concentrate, losing focus and peeking an eye open she watched Kuwabara. For being a lumbering oaf who was constantly being distracted meditation seemed to be easy peasy for him, she on the other hand was becoming bored. Yusuke and Kurama had already left for Makai and she was supposed to be honing her skills not sitting on the floor concentrating on, well nothing at the moment. Her training with Hiei was in a few hours and she felt her self fearing what he had plans for since their unfortunate little mishap the day before, her kissing him, then damaging his family jewels.

"Your not concentrating your spirit energy is goin crazy over there.", his shoulders seemed to slump as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah well meditation is not my strong suite ok"

"But its really helpful for your powers, watch", standing Kuwabara stepped back a few feet and gripped his hands together in front of him. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking an even breath his spirit sword appeared blazing brightly. Ren's eyes widened as she looked at the sword.

"Wait. How did you? What is it?", she was completely blow away as she stood up.

"Its my spirit energy focused into the form of a sword, at least that's what Genkai says", Ren looked down at her hands in confusion. "Yusuke has his spirit gun, and I have a spirit sword, the whole spirit gun thing wont work for me I got bad aim so yeah", he laughed as his sword diminished and disappeared.

"Spirit gun?", Kuwabara nodded and made a gun with his hand.

"He fires it just like a regular gun accept its his spirit energy that's the bullet", made the gun with her hand and lifted it.

"Hiei said my powers are emotional, so I just have to get frightened or angry", she muttered and let her mind take over. Images of her abuse under the control of Tarukane moved through her mind and she felt her emotions begin to bubble over. Focusing on a target on the wall she released her energy. A long slender shot zapped out the energy sparking like a lightning bolt but it weaved furiously before striking the ground in a twist of static.

"Woah that was cool", Kuwabara said as Ren looked at her hand.

"It didn't work though", she was feeling frustrated now, thanking Kuwabara for his time she went for a walk to clear her head.

Hiei lay on his familiar tree branch, his training with the girl soon and he had plans to exact his revenge on her. The image of her lips touching his ran through his mind and he growled deep in his throat, but why he growled perplexed him. She hadn't harmed him in anyway, she just invaded his personal space, so being all worked up about it was pointless really. Hiei rarely ever got caught off guard by an opponent, so why now, why her?

'It's strange finding out your not alone huh? That your not the only freak', her voice rang through his head as he looked at his claws. She was a forbidden born, cast out by her people, and hunted by them, she was alone in the world though. Hiei still had Yukina even though he would never reveal he was her brother he would never leave her unprotected or under the care of the idiot. Not alone, she was right he wasn't alone but she was.

As his thoughts seemed to change from one thing to another he herd a frustrated sigh below him and leaned forward to look down. Ren had sat down at the tree's base and was currently looking at her hands in what seemed to radiate off her as anger. Becoming nosey he dipped into her thoughts and tried to listen in on her inner conversation, but in an instant he was flung out.

"Your being rude again Hiei", he almost smirked she was getting much better with her mental awareness of intruders, but it bothered him as well because he could no longer freely read her thoughts. Jumping down he landed a few feet in front of her and she half heartedly smiled and patted the dirt beside her, inviting him to join her. When he didn't move to join her she rolled her eyes.

"Look I don't bite ok", he narrowed his eyes at her before seating himself at the bottom of the tree a few inches from her. They sat there in silence and Hiei found it rather calming, she wasn't high strung like Yusuke's mate, nor was she loud like Botan, she was a calm in-between.

As he sat there Ren seemed to find interest in looking at him, but when her eyes fell on his right arm. Moving without a word she took his wrist and examined the black dragon that wound around his arm. The movement made Hiei freeze as a static charge seemed to run up his arm and through his body, Ren shivered to but her focus was on the marking.

"What a cool tattoo, always wanted one but I hate needles", she giggled before tracing the dragon's head with her fingertips. Hiei simply watched her, he was going to pull his arm away and scowled her for touching him but this contact with another seemed to pause him completely.

"Its more then a simple marking", he muttered as he lifted his arm from her hands and examined it himself. "it's a technique, the dragon of the darkness flame", she listened to him and watched as he seemed to fade out to a memory for a moment.

"Hiei what do you think will happen to me?", he looked at her for a moment and saw the glaze of tears that she refused to let fall in front of him.

"Premonitions are not my specialty but as long as you are with us, no harm will come to you", with that he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your training starts in an hour I suggest you eat and prepare your self we have a lot to do", he vanished in the blink of an eye and Ren smiled. At first she saw Hiei as a heartless bastard, but now he was becoming much more tolerable.

When Ren came into the clearing were she had found the pond, she saw Hiei resting on the island beneath the tree that grew in its center. It wasn't till she reached the water's edge that she realized Hiei was oblivious to her presence. With a shrug she headed to the grass and began stretching, it wasn't long before she moved to concentrating her energy and trying to fire her energy. After frying a few trees and dodging a few shots that curled back on her she became aggravated.

About to give up she felt Hiei step directly behind her and bring his arms around in front of her to take her hands in his. Ren froze from his contact when she felt him press his nose to the pulse in her neck and breath deeply. A shiver ran through her as they stood there and her mind screamed for her to get away from him.

"Your not using your energy how its showing you to use it", his voice was stern as he directed her arms, extending her left forward and bending her right so her hand was beneath her chin he instructed her to envision her energy. Concentrating she felt the energy static and extend creating a bow in her hands, pulling her elbow back he let her go and stepped back. She released her hand and an arrow of lightning energy struck a tree ahead of her exploding powerfully.

Looking at the bow in her hand she was shocked and looked back at Hiei who watched her with a smirk. Opening her palm the bow vanished and she took a deep breath before swaying and falling on her knees.

"I feel….I feel so weak", she panted as she rested forward on her hands.

"Your energy is like a battery until its fully charged it will run out quickly", he pulled his katana out and held it up high looking at it as he continued, 'working the body physically as well as mentally will help, now up on your feet its time to train.".

"Your cynical", Ren growled as she got to her feet and squared off.

To all new people reading please review I like hearing people's thoughts and comments

Another chapter out there for all of you, I was really unsure of posting this one but let me know what you think cuz Im considering pulling it and reconstruction but please tell me what you think?


	14. Chapter 14

_AUTHORNOTES _

_Wolvesrain17-thank you for the awe…oh and the review LOL_

_LadyFox-thank you for the inspiring words_

_Kagome141414-Lol hooray! *does happy dance* that made me giggle_

_Gothicluver-thank you for the review, hope I cleared things up_

_Darkmaybree-WELCOME 2 the group and thank you for your review!_

_NaniSan-Thanks for the review and Im trying to slow it down but there is a lot still yet to come!_

_S3cretDistr3ct-XOXO thanks so much! I love that you are liking it!_

_Pyrosnightmare-Thanking you! the haters chapter was bcus I got sick of bashers, constructive critism is fine but nit picking and complaining there is the back button LOL_

_GothicSakuChan-hey don't brag cus you got a sneak peek LOL_

_Falling into her bed Ren sighed, she had never been so exhausted in her life, Hiei wasn't cynical he was everything evil wrapped into one. Kicking off her shoes she slipped off her bed and headed for the shower room down the hall. After grabbing a towel from the hall closet she unrobed and headed for the shower stall before pausing at the hot springs door. Walking to the door she tilted her head and then shrugged pushing through the door and stepping outside. The spring was hidden by a high fence and the steam that rose from the water had her melting. _

_Slipping into the warm water she released a pleased sigh and sunk deep till the water hit her chin. She had been through so much lately she hadn't found the time to sit and reflect on any of it. One day she was a normal teenager preparing for college entrance exams and the next she was a half demon with a murdered mother, absent father, and demon assassins after her life. What was a girl to do?_

_Trying to dismiss the depressing thoughts she let her mind wander to her new companions. First there was Yusuke the rowdy detective with a demon side that could level Tokyo, then Kuwabara, though he lacked in mental prowess he made up for it with his devotion to his friends and beliefs. Kurama was an interesting one, not only was there the enigma of him being a demon trapped in a human body but she also found her self curious about his sexual preference, what with his soft appearance and his timid nature. Then Hiei, though he was a ruthless demon she still sensed his yearning to trust and be open with the rest of them, but with his huge lack of social skills she knew that was difficult for him._

_The sound of the spring's door opening drew her from her thoughts as she saw Botan stick her head in._

"_There you are, found her!", she entered in her towel followed by Keiko and Yukina both smiling warmly at her._

"_Hey guys, how are you doing? We haven't had a chance to speak much since the other night, sorry about that by the way.", Keiko shook her head as the three of them entered the spring._

"_Believe me we are more then used to it by now"_

"_Yes as Keiko said we are used to these things, honestly if something like that didn't happen at least once a week we would be concerned", Botan giggled as she got comfortable. Ren just smiled as she looked at each girl._

"_Oh and I almost forgot. Yukina thank you for the barrier around the temple", Yukina smiled brightly as she looked at Ren._

"_Its no problem at all, with the barrier up we don't have to worry so much about attacks.", Botan nodded in agreement._

"_By the way Ren how is training with Hiei going?", Ren looked at Keiko and sighed._

"_Well besides the fact that he is relentless with perfection I think it is going well", she nodded as if to convince her self._

"_Hiei seems quiet taken with you Ren, its good to see to be honest", she looked at Botan in confusion before Keiko spoke up._

"_Hiei is very withdrawn from most people, I mean he is open with Kurama and Yusuke but as for the rest of us….well lets just say its one word sentences mostly.", she shrugged before splashing her face with water._

_The conversation changed to other topics and the girls found them selves laughing and sharing different stories over a few hours and Ren found her self for once feeling like she belonged. After nearly turning to prunes, they went their separate ways for the evening, promising to do it again soon._

_Ren pulled her towel tight as she walked down the hallway, she had loved talking to the other girls and laughing. It counter balanced all of her crazy moments in her day and helped her relax mentally. When she reached her room she let the towel slip to the floor and she crawled into bed, before slipping into a deep sleep she could have sworn she saw Hiei sitting in her window sill staring out into the night._

_Her regular morning wake up call consisted of Yukina knocking lightly on her door frame but it never came and Ren found her self waking at ten o'clock. Gasping she jumped from bed and dressed quickly in her shorts and long sleeve shirt before running down the hall to the kitchen. When she tore through the door she was met by Genkai, who sat cross legged near the porch door sipping tea while looking out at the view._

"_I over slept Kuwabara and Hiei are going to flip out", she said out of breath as she grabbed a few left over rice balls and began to eat quickly._

"_Hiei and Kuwabara are in the garden dojo training at the moment, so you have nothing to worry about.", she paused mid bite and sighed in relief._

"_Score, wait their training together? I thought those two absolutely hated each other like with a passion?", Genkai smirked behind her tea cup before shaking her head._

"_They are part of a team, and a team works hard to maintain their physical strengths as well as their mental bonds.", Ren nodded in understanding before she herd an explosion and loud shouting. Genkai growled before standing up and heading out towards the gardens. "But I will personally kick their butts if they wreck my dojo in the process". Ren followed with an amused smile as the walked to the dojo to find Kuwabara on his behind and yelling profanities at Hiei who was cracking his neck calmly._

"_No crazy flame attacks shrimp!", Hiei shrugged._

"_What is the point of sparring if we are not testing our selves.", he responded as Kuwabara got to his feet. Yukina entered the dojo behind Genkai and Ren to see what had disturbed the calmness of the temple. Upon seeing her Kuwabara smiled goofily and ran to her with a dreamy look in his eyes._

"_Morning Yukina my love how are you today?", he took one of her hands and Ren watched as Yukina blushed and smiled shyly._

"_Good morning Kazuma, Im well how are you?', as the two conversed Ren saw Hiei ball his fists and glare at Kuwabara. Did Hiei have feelings for Yukina that he was trying to hide? She had noticed that he never glared or acted hostile towards Yukina, and always responded negatively whenever Kuwabara was near her. Ren noted his reaction and made a mental note to investigate later._

_Walking out onto the dojo floor Ren squared her stance and looked at Hiei who in turn faced her and drew back preparing for a match. With a smile on her face Ren vanished from sight and advanced Hiei with the speed he had taught her to use to surprise her enemy. When she was within striking range she threw a fast combination of kicks and punches which he blocked with ease._

_The match was to easy for Hiei but he enjoyed sparring with Ren teaching her quick response and how to strategize on the go. As he knocked her back he quickly regretted it when she drew her hand forward and pulled her right arm back, her lightning bow materializing. The arrow flew straight and if it hadn't been for his speed and her amateur state she may have got him good with the arrow she sent his way._

_Upon missing him Ren dropped her bow recalling her energy as he straightened and nodded in approval. She was getting better, the memory of how to use her powers returning to her slowly but strongly._

"_I would like to go to my house today", Ren bit the bullet and let the words fly from her mouth as she followed Hiei down the path to their training area. He paused for a moment and turned back to look at her, but she didn't feel as though this was going to be argued as Hiei nodded. When he continued down the path she smiled lightly and felt as though as she had made ground with the short tempered demon._

"_After training you may go", she sighed in exhaustion, how did she not know there would be a catch._

_Training went on as it always did they had warmed up, Hiei would attack, Ren would run, she was certain that she was improving but at a steady pace. Grabbing her water bottle she sipped from it and then looked over at Hiei as he moved to retrieve his cloak and katana._

"_Has there been any word from Yusuke and Kurama?", she had not been allowed to join Kuwabara and Hiei when they spoke to Koenma and it slightly bothered her._

"_The last we herd they were following a lead on your father", she nodded and looked over the clearing._

"_Hiei?"_

"_Hn?", she smiled at his response, he was much of a talker around other people but sometimes with her he would talk a little before falling silent again._

"_Do you have a thing for Yukina?", her asking him this question while he was taking a drink of water proved to be a bad idea as he sent the liquid flying as he spit it out. The look on his face seemed to be a cross between I-just-saw-a-ghost and WHAT?._

"_I do not have feelings for her", he muttered while wiping his mouth._

"_Oh….I was just curious because of the way you get angry when she is around Kuwabara or the fact that you never snap or growl at her.", she shrugged and watched him as he seemed to be thinking of something to say. As he went to open his mouth the sound of someone cursing very loudly reached them and Hiei was up and in front of her before she could blink. He motioned for her to follow and she concentrated, her energy twisting down her arm and forming her bow._

"_You got tah be kidding me, swear I was goin the right way. Who puts a barrier in the middle of the woods, just down right rude if yah ask me", Ren giggled as she herd the irish wind master._

"_Jin!", she came out of hiding and Jin waved before looking around in confusion._

"_Urameshi sent me here as a bit of support and waddyah know I forgot my keys", she removed a sutra and allowed him entrance, once he crossed she replaced the sutra and turned to welcome him._

"_He sent you as support or did you come here on your own agenda", Hiei growled slightly as Jin rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion._

"_Now now Hiei no need to get all in a twist bout nothing", he turned as Ren walked past him and stood beside Hiei._

"_Come on lets get back to the temple Im sure Yukina felt the shift in the barrier and I don't want her worrying", Ren mentally sighed when Hiei returned his attention to her and moved back to the clearing. Jin nodded and followed them, not noticing that the sutra Ren had moved had slipped off the tree and landed in the grass._

_Ren was right Yukina was worried about the slight alteration in the barrier but after Ren explained and insisted everything was fine the ice maiden calmed down and set to work on making tea. Remembering Hiei's promise Ren changed into a pleated skirt that hung a few inches above her knees and a white long sleeve with a light blue jacket and grabbed her bag. As she skipped down the hall she herd Kuwabara complaining about going to spirit world for an update with the team. This made her hesitate before she turned the corner Hiei turned to look at her as Genkai wacked Kuwabara on the head._

"_So I guess running to my apartment is a no go", she felt her spirits sink as she looked at Hiei._

"_Im sorry but with Hiei and Kuwabara's absence we can not risk you leaving the temple alone, maybe another day", Genkai watched as Ren nodded sadly and looked at the ground._

"_Nonsense!", everyone turned to look at Jin who sat cross legged in mid air a bowl of pop corn in his lap._

"_Is something bothering you Jin?", Genkai watched the demon carefully._

"_Darn right, ill take Ren to her home! Imma demon aint I? No harm will come to her", Ren smiled at his kind offer but a soft growl had her attention focusing on Hiei._

"_This isn't a game Jin-"_

"_N-no, he's right', Hiei looked at Ren a bit shocked by her interruption, 'Since you guys have to go see Koenma, Jin can take me to my place, ill grab some of my stuff and be back before you guys do?", she waited patiently as Hiei seemed to think it over._

"_Jin outside", Hiei left the room a floating Jin in tow and the rest of them standing in wonder._

"_You are to watch over her, protect her.", Jin nodded as he watched Hiei pace for a moment before he collected him self and stood still, "Don't let her out of your sight Jin, if anything happens to her it is completely on your head". He nodded in understanding before following Hiei back inside to a waiting Ren._

"_Well….?", Hiei lifted his eyes to hers and nodded curtly._

"_You may go, but you are t-"_

"_YES! Oh thank you!", Ren was so overjoyed she flung her arms around Hiei's neck and hugged him._

_Hiei's body tensed as she pressed against him, everyone else in the room seemed to be holding their breath as they watched and waited for his reaction. But just as soon as she had hugged him, Ren began to pull away a shy tinge of pink painted a crossed her cheeks. She whispered a soft apology before she turned to Jin and thanked him for offering his assistance._

_Hiei watched them leave from the top of the temple stairs, as they stepped threw the barrier he took a step to follow. Correcting him self he placed a hand on his katana and shook his head, his thoughts had become so wrapped around the girl. While he didn't understand it, he felt as though he should be the one taking her home, guarding her from any dangers that may await, not Jin._

"_Hey shrimp you ready to go, Koenma aint gunna be to happy if we are late again.", Hiei straightened his spine and turned to follow Kuwabara, his mind still else were. He needed to keep his mind in focus and complete the mission he and the others were assigned to do, but as he walked he couldn't help but look back._

_****Well another chapter down thank you to all the reviewers it is totally awesome to have so many people loving this fic! You guys are the bomb and I just wanted to thank all of you for your support of this fic! Ok I know im getting gushy but I hope you all like the chapter I trying to slow down abit but not add to much filler so lemme know!******_


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORNOTES **

**LadyFox-As always you are a delight, your review make me very happy lol**

**Kagome141414-Thanks for the awe Im getting happy that Hiei is getting closer to her**

**NaniSan-I hope it isn't to short for yah as for your question be patient all will be revealed**

**Pyrosnightmare-Your review made me laugh…so here stop biting your nails and find out**

**GothicSakuChan-fantastic well I wish to a-frikin-maze you with this**

**Ren looked around at the shops and people that passed by her and Jin, she was very thankful for makeup and long hair cause she didn't want to even think of how many people would be staring at her. Jin had decided to put on a white long sleeve button up to blend a little better and she found her self glancing at him. His horn and pointed ears were long gone, his glamour set in place to make him appear human.**

**A few teenaged boys that passed by turned and let lose a few cat calls making Ren pause and narrow her eyes. This had happened on more then one occasion and she found her self curious to their actions.**

"**You're a hot item to the human male', she turned to follow Jin, 'Don't be worrin they cant help it, you hav the alluring affects of a female demon, humans fall dumb to that sort of thing", she nodded as she watched people around her. When they reached her block she felt a sense of calm rush over her and for a moment she felt normal again, she felt like she was just returning from school and about to hit the books. But those thoughts quickly vanished when Jin stepped into her view.**

"**Part of me wishes I could go back….", she saw Jin's eyes soften in understanding as he came to stand beside her.**

"**Come on now, you know you would miss us too much", she had to smile and then laugh, he was right, she had found comfort in the new friends that surrounded her, she found family.**

"**Your right I would, okay we better make this quick, Hiei will kill us if we don't make it back before him.", she led the way and they entered the apartment building she called home.**

**Digging out her door key Ren herd her next door neighbors door open, looking up she saw Koutsa a fellow classmate stick his head out into the hall. She smiled warmly to him, though Koutsa was a bit of a nerd he was always very friendly to her.**

"**Ren! Hey haven't seen you in a few days, everything alright?", Ren nodded as he stepped out into the hall, her senses kicked in and she felt Jin moving around her before she saw him. She could hear the low growl in his throat as he glanced back at her quickly and then looked at Koutsa.**

"**Don't mean tah be rude but we got urgent business my friend", Koutsa seemed to take a step back and narrow his eyes before he looked at Ren.**

"**Uhm alright maybe we will hang later then Ren", she nodded and unlocked her door pulling Jin out of the hallway by his ear. When she had the door closed and was sure Koutsa wasn't in the hall she turned to Jin and growled.**

"**What was that for Koutsa is a nice guy!", Jin seemed to shy for a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**Somethin just didn't seem right with the lad is all was actin on instinct I was", she herd the pitch in his throat and she shook her head.**

"**Whatever", she muttered before walking through her living room, nothing had changed, her place was still spotless as if she had never left. Shaking her self of the thought she continued into her room and began collecting a few of her clothes, she needed more at the temple. Jin stayed out of her way while she packed some of her stuff, he didn't want to cross her again.**

**Listening to Koenma go on about recent developments had Hiei feeling rather sluggish, he was tired of wasting time in spirit world. As the screen on the far wall displayed white static he found him self hopeful that the meeting would be resolved shortly.**

"**Hey! Can you hear me?", Yusuke's voice rang through but the image on the screen remained fuzzy.**

"**your holding it upside down", Kurama whispered.**

"**Oh!" **

"**Yusuke?", Koenma watched as the screen focused to show Yusuke.**

"**Hey pacifier breath! How's it goin?"**

"**Skip the small talk detective and get to the update", Hiei surprised even him self as he spoke up. Yusuke paused for a moment before mumbling something about Hiei being an impatient individual.**

"**Well we found out that Ren's dad is in fact the fallen Prince of the Lightning Clan. Turns out the guy broke some big rule and fell for a human, when word spread that he knocked up the woman his clan tossed him out.", he paused as they all absorbed the information.**

"**So what's it got to do with Ren? Why attack her after all these years?", Hiei growled at Kuwabara.**

"**Fool don't you see, her father hid her and her mother so the clan couldn't find them. It explains her memory loss, he blocked all the memories to make her think she was human."**

"**Yes', Kurama came into view on the screen now, 'Kokoro is the next heir to the clan's council, the only way they can stop that from happening and keep the blood lines pure is to get rid of her". They all seemed to be thinking very deeply when the doors to Koenma's office flew open and George fell on his face.**

"**SIR!"**

"**You had better have a good reason for interrupting ogre", the blue demon nodded vigorously as he scrambled from the floor.**

"**Sir a report from Mukoro's boarder patrol men, they say three demons from the Lightning Clan just passed into the human world!", Hiei felt what he could only describe as fear rip through him for the first time as Koenma waved his hand nonchalantly.**

"**That's not important ogre, she is in safe keeping at Genkai's temple", Koenma's attention turned to a rather uneased looking Hiei before he caught on. "She is at the temple isn't she Hiei?".**

"**What have I done", was all he muttered before taking off for the door, he could hear Koenma yelling and Kuwabara stumbling to follow. Hiei just found him self praying that she had returned to Genkai's quickly like she had said.**

**Jin watched as Ren made a wish on a coin before tossing it down the well she used to visit everyday after school, she had insisted that it would only take a few extra minutes but Jin wanted to keep true to the arrangement. She had to be back within the barrier before Hiei and Kuwabara returned. She turned to him with a thankful smile and they continued on through the dense trails Ren spotted the bridge were she had first met the spirit detective group, were she had first seen Hiei.**

**When they boarded the bus that led out of town and to the entrance of Genkai's temple Jin felt himself pause, a shift in the wind had him feeling slightly uneasy as he glanced around.**

"**Is everything alright Jin?", he turned to her and stepped full onto the bus.**

"**Somethin in the airs got me thinking we shouldn't hav dawdled", Ren felt the unease come of Jin in waves as the bus doors closed and the engine roared to life.**

**The ride felt long and uncomfortable and Ren was more then pleased when they stopped at the platform. Jin stepped off first and looked around his nose twitching as he sniffed the air, his glamour dropping as the bus drove away. He wasted no time as he led Ren for the temple entrance, she followed willingly but looked around them curious as to what he felt or smelled.**

"**Need to get you back inside the barrier lass, there are some visitors that I doubt want tah play nice with us", as the headed for the stares Ren felt the men before she herd their foot steps on the cobblestone. Jin grabbed her arm and hurled her through the barrier before turning around to face the men. Ren landed roughly on the stone steps and turned to see three men dressed in the Lightning assassins garbs standing before Jin.**

"**Yukina! Shift the barrier you have to let Jin in!", she screamed as loud as she could before she saw one of the men attack. Jin dodged him at first but the attacker formed a long rod of lightning in his hand and made it extend, it was like watching a knife slide through butter. Ren cried out as the man pulled the rod from Jin's left shoulder, blood splattering against the ground as Jin hissed in pain.**

"**Ren!", the sound of Yukina's voice made the attacker pause in his next attack before he looked at Ren. Her bow was glowing brightly, an arrow nocked and ready to fly at Jin's attacker.**

"**Touch him and I will level you", she growled, Yukina ran down to her side and she motioned for the man to step back, "Yukina get him". The ice maiden stepped through her barrier and helped Jin hobble back, the barrier snapping closed behind them.**

**The man straightened and watched her before speaking a tongue she did not understand to his companions, the other two assassins nodded and they vanished from sight. Ren allowed her energy to absorb back into her before she kneeled beside Jin who was being seen to by Yukina.**

"**How is he?", Yukina's hands emitted a blue glow as she placed them over his wound.**

"**It's a very deep wound but it is treatable.", Yukina reassured her as Jin sat quietly.**

"**Ren!", upon hearing her name called Ren felt her heart calm instantly, Hiei was back. At the top of the stairs he stood his katana already drawn and if her eye sight didn't fail her he seemed to be out of breath, how was that possible?**

"**Hiei, its Jin he was wounded by one of the assassins while he was trying to protect me!", he descended the stairs quickly and sheathed his sword. Yukina looked up as Hiei kneeled beside Jin.**

"**With my life", Jin muttered and Hiei nodded, Jin had done as he said, he protected her with his life. He helped steady Jin as they brought him to his feet and started up the stairs Yukina following behind , she paused for a moment and looked back at her barrier. It was weak but she could almost feel a vibration ripple through the shield, were the assassin's testing her powers, searching for a weakness?**

******I have been feeling very under the weather, a very nasty little head cold has decided to grace me with its presence and my significant other has forced rest and medication to remedy the little bugger so I am mostly anchored to my bed but feeling very optimistic with new ideas and sporadic writing moments so I hope you all like and don't forget to review*sniffles*******


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORNOTES

LadyFox-Thank you for the hugs and kisses LOL and as for your writing I plan on visiting your page to check some of it out!

RaynesBlood-No worries just glad to have you back!

Gothicluver-Thanx hope you enjoy this one too, Im trying to keep Hiei as clse to character as possible through all this hope its working.

Kagoe141414-I BLAE YOU! Just kidding LOL yea being sick sucks hope you feel better to

AnastacieLynn- Oh Im Updating LOL

GothicSakuChan-LOL you goofball

Ren slipped out of Jin's room and quietly slid the door closed before she sighed and leaned against the door frame, she felt her walls break. Jin had been hurt badly, Yukina's powers could heal him but over time. Sliding down the wall she clutched her head as tears formed in her eyes, the smell of ash and spices reached her before she herd his foot steps, her senses had become very mature helping her a great deal in identifying her surroundings without eye sight. Hiei sat beside her without a word and she tried to settle down but found it to be harder done then said.

"I should have done something", she whispered.

"Jin knew his position", Hiei's voice was calm and low as he spoke. Ren felt heat on her back as it moved in small circles she looked back at Hiei, he was doing his best to comfort her and she smiled softly.

"I hope this is worth all of this, I have caused you all so much trouble.", she felt Hiei's hand leave her back and she watched as he stood.

"Come with me", he muttered and started down the hall, scrambling to her feet Ren followed him out into the gardens. When they left the temple houses and garden area Ren became curious as to were they were going.

"Hiei-"

"When I first met the detective, I was a thief and a murderer,' Ren silenced her self as she listened to him,' I trained to be the strongest, my hate consumed me. I had been cast out by my people and forced to learn from my own mistakes, kill or be killed. Then I decided to do something right I tried to find my sister, the only family I had after my mother's suicide. But the one thing that could find her condemned me to silence. We go through hardships to grow stronger, Yusuke has taught me that. Ren we are here to help you.", he turned to face her and Ren felt her heart sink as she touched his cheek with her hand, Hiei flinched at first but remained were he was.

"I don't look for pity", Ren shook her head slowly.

"Its not pity, its understanding. You have trusted me by revealing your soul", Hiei looked down at her with hard eyes. Was it true, had he decided to let her into his life in whole? She had grown on him, when he sensed she was in danger he wasted no time in returning to her to protect her. Ren watched as his eye soften as he lowered his head to touch his forehead to hers.

"You will be the end of me", he whispered before lowering his lips to hers, Ren felt an electric vibration move through her body as he kissed her. Hiei pulled back from her and looked back towards the temple knowing that they should return. Taking his hand Ren began to lead the way back to the temple.

"I hope not, then who is gunna train me?", Hiei couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

Ren felt at peace when she laid down to sleep that night, though she still worried for Jin she felt as though everything was going to be just fine. As she drifted off to sleep her dreams took a turn for the darker and she felt her self reliving hell under Tarukane's hold. Unable to wake from the dream she tossed and turned violently, until she felt a war hand on her cheek. It settled her mind immediately and her nightmares vanished.

When the warmth left her she felt her body respond and she sat up gasping, as she looked around her room franticly she clutched her blankets to her chest. When she regained her composure and reminded her self the boogey man wasn't real, she went to lay down. Had someone been in her room or was she imagining things, thinking maybe it was Hiei doing her a favor she nestled back down into her covers and fell asleep.

Upon waking up in the early morning Ren decided to go check on Jin and how his condition was. After tip toeing down the halls to his room she slid his door open and enter quietly. The sight of Jin's bed empty had her almost panicked until she looked up and saw the wind apparition curled into a ball and floating in mid air. She decided that he was in well enough a form and left him to sleep.

After wandering around for a while and finding it to be no fun to be awake so early by your self she headed to the living room. As she went to sit on the couch she caught sight of her bags from yesterday and grabbed them before plopping down. She had grabbed the important stuff like clothes and another pair of sneakers but she had also snagged a few personal items.

Opening her photo album she looked over pictures of friends she had left behind, their smiles had her missing the good old days. Letting the book fall closed she hugged it for a moment before slipping it back into her bag. The whole experience of her life over the past few weeks was draining her, but she needed to hold on a little longer. Yusuke and Kurama would be returning soon, hopefully with more answers about the where abouts of her father.

Her father, the words seemed alien to her, but she repeated them in her mind with confidence. If they did find him she was sure he would be happy to see her, after all he fought so hard to protect her. She hoped that they found him, she needed guidance that only a father could give.

The sound of someone walking down the hall had her peering over the back of the couch in time to see Keiko. The girl looked a fright, like she hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Keiko?', she kept her voce low to not startle her, Keiko looked up and smiled slowly.

"Morning Ren", she walked over to the coach and settled in beside her.

"Keiko you look so worn down, are you alright?", she nodded and waved a hand.

"Im fine really, just a mess over him being gone for so long in the demon world", Ren didn't have to ask who he was, she knew Keiko had been worrying over Yusuke since he left and she couldn't blame her.

"You really care about him don't you Keiko?"

"Yes, I love him Ren. After all of the school arguments, the fights, watching him deal with his mother, I thought those were hard times', she laughed lightly,' But they weren't even in the slightest, the sanc beasts, that blasted tournament, Yusuke finding out about his demon origins. You know most girls just have to deal with a lazy video game addicted boyfriend". Ren laughed as she watched Keiko make a face.

"Normal is overrated", Ren giggled.

"Girl's like us will never have it easy as far as our partners go, not that im complaining though. Yusuke is a gentleman with me, regardless of his demon urges.", Ren took a moment to think about what Keiko had said and realized she was right, dating was always going to be a problem. A few nice dates then turn to a guy and say, 'hey by the way im half demon, that wont be a problem will it', and see how long it takes him to call a looney bin.

"Ren?", she flinched when she realized she had zoned out o Keiko.

"Sorry just thinking", Keiko smiled before she leaned a little closer.

"You want to know who I keep my fingers crossed for as well?', the inner adolescent in Ren made her lean in an utter I-need-to-know way. "Kuwabara and Yukina", she whispered it so softly Ren was thankful for her demon hearing.

"Wait they aren't together? But I thought?", Keiko shook her head.

"Kuwabara is very traditional, he wishes to court Yukina, and she is…well timid, but she has said that she cares for him very much", Ren nodded as she thought the couple over for a few minutes.

"He would be very good to her, I wish them well", Keiko watched Ren for a moment and decided to turn the conversation.

"I find my self wishing well for two other confused demons in our group,' Ren watched as Keiko stood and headed for the door,' I mean who knows maybe fire and lightning are a good match". Before Ren could say anything in her defense Keiko had slipped out of the room and down the hall. Sitting alone she took a moment to think, would her and Hiei find peace at the end of this ordeal or would he leave in the end. As the sun's rays filled the room she found her self feeling as though the future was an impossible thing to wait for.

*Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter, again I hate feeling uncertain about what I post but I kinda liked this chapter and felt as though others might too, so please let me know I love getting reviews and answering back. Which reminds me thanks again to all who wished me better feelings, though I am still under the weather it made me very happy to get those nice words!


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHORNOTES

To all those who reviewed during my down time thanks soooo much Im eager to get this chapter out to you guys, my comp is back and we are both at 100% so here comes the next installment! Hope you all like!

Hiei woke as the sun warmed his face, stretching out his shoulders before moving to crouch on the branch he had decided to sleep on. Below him Pu was resting as well his head tucked back under his wing, jumping down Hiei patted the bird before starting for the temple grounds. Last night he had opened up to Ren, he had let her into what he had been through to ease her thoughts of being a burden to the team.

She did not pity him or cry for him, she simply seeked to show him that she understood him and was not afraid. Though he felt hesitant to allow her to stay apart of his life, at the moment he found calm with her close and would do anything to keep her safe. And it seemed to be enough at the moment.

The shift in the wind brought her scent to him and he growled, she was out and about wandering along the barrier. Moving into the forest he wasn't surprised when he found her standing in the clearing they used to train with one another. Before he stepped into the clearing he noted head phones that hung around her head and covered her ears. Shaking his head he remembered their first lesson and how he told her that your more likely to hear your enemy before you see them so keep your ears to the ground. It was so good to see she was utilizing his teachings in such a manner.

He watched as she bobbed her head to the music only she could hear, as she paused in the clearing she took out her musical device and after pressing a few buttons she put it away and closed her eyes. Hiei could faintly hear the words and the tempo as it started slowly and then erupted in a flow that her body followed. As she moved through her fighting poses he watched as her body took on a light blue glow, the positions she moved through seemed to meld together and become a dance. Her power seemed to embody her as lightning sparked around her like a force field.

Hiei found him self speechless as he watched her, the deadliness in her power mixed with the seduction of her bodies movements had his inner beast purring. Without even being aware of it she was seducing him, and making his focus a hard thing to keep. The sparks of lightning became less sporadic as they narrowed down to were she pointed them, the sparks traveled out striking trees and boulders on her command. When she settled back to a standing position her eyes slowly opened and Hiei stood shocked her eyes glowed blue, her entire exercise was so she could focus her power inside her, as she drew her bow back and let the arrow fly the air around them seemed effected as the arrow engulfed a tree and reduced it to nothing but ash.

A sigh escaped Ren as her body relaxed and the glow of her eyes dulled to nothing, dropping to her knees she gasped in air quickly before looking at her surroundings. Trees and boulders were missing chunks and were singed in spots her lightning had grazed, she smiled triumphantly as she removed her headphones.

The sound of a breath, a shadowed heart beat, rising to her feet she searched her surroundings trying to locate the intruder. As she turned toward the tree line Hiei stepped out and she sighed in relief. Tucking her headphones from sight she bit her bottom lip hoping he had not seen.

"Lesson one be aware of all your surroundings, use your most basic tools, sight, hear, smell.", she slumped her shoulders, he had seen. She watched as he looked around the clearing at all the destruction she had caused while channeling her powers. It wasn't till she felt the light touch of his thoughts to hers that she relaxed, he was upset with her for being careless but not angry.

"Kurama and Yusuke return today right?", he gave her a look that had her smiling nervously, she should not try to change the subject with him it never worked when he could see clear into her mind.

"The detective and the fox will be returning yes but it is unfortunate that they have not found your father.", she lowered her head, he had no idea how unfortunate it was to her. Hiei lifted his head at that thought and he walked over to her, Ren did not look up when she felt him so close to her. The feeling of his hand brushing up her arm made her shiver before she lifted her eyes to meet his. Something was off with Hiei his scent was stronger and made her head feel light and hazy, when she felt his forehead touch hers she moved her head to the side and stepped into him. Nuzzling into his neck she drew in his scent like he had done so many times before to her, and she felt him tense.

"Your scent Hiei…", before she could react, she felt rough bark meet her back with an unexpected force, Hiei's hands gripped her shoulders as he kept her at arms length away from his body. She looked at him with wide eyes as he stared at the ground his breathing deep and steady, Ren growled softly and wiggled in his grip, but the growl that he omitted had her body go rigidly still.

"Ren. Don't. Move.", she watched his body as it quivered, lifting one arm and resting it on his she remained still for a moment.

"Hiei what's-", her words were swallowed as Hiei's lips crashed into hers, his body pressing her firmly against the tree. The kiss was fevered and searching and Ren felt her instincts tell her to fight, so she did. Using all her physical strength she pushed against Hiei making him redirect his focus. As he pulled back from her, he used the moment of clear thinking and distanced him self from her by placing him self at the other side of the clearing.

"Damn it", he growled harshly and punched the ground beneath him, creating a crater around his fist. Ren sat and watched him carefully as she remained against the tree, not sure if even Hiei understood what just happened. Taking a step forward she watched as his head snapped up, his full attention on her.

"What was that?", he moved to sit Indian style and using his hand as a rest for his chin as his elbow settled on his knee, Ren waited patiently for a response.

"Demons are very physical creatures", Ren turned at the sound of Kurama's humor filled voice. Ren seemed to completely forget the current situation as she ran to Kurama and threw her arms around his neck with a happy squeal of joy. The fox demon returned the hug innocently his eyes never leaving Hiei as the fire apparition stood, when Ren pulled back she looked around them.

"Yusuke?"

"He is back at the temple", Kurama reassured her with a smile.

"You have to tell me everything!", she jumped happily.

"Yes indeed and it seems you have some things to explain as well", he looked at Hiei and then to Ren who was now faintly blushing.

"There is nothing to explain", Hiei growled as he turned and headed for the temple, Ren watched him walk away, he was acting odd and she was sure Kurama could shed a little light but it would have to wait, the team was together again, all was calm. Even if it was only for a little while.

Well there it is! A bit rocky im getting back into the swing of things so itll get better hope you all enjoyed and you know what to do, review review review!


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHORNOTES I have replaced chapter 17 please read! Chapter 18 coming quickly!


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORNOTES

LadyFox-Thank you much I am so glad to be back, and the Kurama enlightenment will be coming soon, but first a curve ball! Lol

Kagome141414-OH HERE IT IS LMAO!

Mihakuu-Omg I really like your name lol mind if I possibly use? And welcome to the group Im glad ur enjoying

Gothicluver-Music was my focus lol thank u so much OneRepublic and Secrets oh and I don't own them lol

Ren and Kurama walked in to the living room to find the whole gang relaxing and talking, Ren took in the entire group with a small smile. Koenma in his teenage form sat beside Botan an arm casually laying across the back of the couch, Genkai sat at the other end talking with Yukina who sat in a chair, Kuwabara standing behind her and adding into the conversation. And across the room on the floor sat Yusuke with Keiko resting in his lap, he gave off a power that seemed to connect everyone in the room, even Hiei who sat against the wall watching the others. Ren stood still as Kurama joined the group and sat in another vacant chair, Yusuke looked up at her and smiled.

"There you are, how are you doing Ren?", she felt her smile fall away as tears started to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I am trying to stay strong", everyone in the room looked slightly saddened and she felt her self trying to pull her self together.

"It seems like you need a hot spring", Botan added quietly and Ren nodded with a weak laugh.

As Ren went to speak Yukina cried out and grabbed her chest in pain, everyone in the room looked to her in shock as she tried to stand from the chair. Kuwabara was next to her in a heart beat, catching her as she crumbled inward again.

"Yukina, what is it?", he looked to everyone else searching for an answer to give her relief.

"It's the barrier they found a weakness, Ren she has to run", she whimpered again and curled into Kuwabara.

"Hiei get her outta he-"

"NO!", Ren yelled and turned for the garden doors, "Im not running anymore!", her lightning struck the door opening it with a loud crack. As she walked out into the garden Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke followed her.

"Ren don't be stupid", Yusuke called after her as she squared off. The assassins appeared in a bright flash and Ren released a threatening growl.

"You want me, here I am! You want to kill me, try it, I dare you!", she was furious, and completely done with being a target. The detective and his friends stood behind her in silence each prepared to fight the moment they were needed but they all were shocked by her declaration.

There was a whisper between the assassins and then to Ren's surprise two of them bowed to her. She looked back to the others as Yusuke and Hiei came to stand beside her, both of them watching the intruders carefully.

"You are Kokoro Inabikari?"

"I am the daughter of a murdered mother and an invisible father, I am Kokoro Inabikari", the assassin lifted his head and the other two stood.

"Finally I have found you", she watched as the head assassin unfolded the head garb that hid his appearance. As the material fell away it revealed a man with short spiked silver hair and a silver goatee, his blue eyes pierced through her as she looked over his strong jaw and chiseled face. There was a pause as though time its self didn't dare to interrupt in the heavy moment.

"Who are you?", she looked at Hiei as he placed a hand on his katana.

"I am the fallen Prince, my name is Haku Inabikari, husband to a murdered wife my Ayumi, and father to a lost daughter my Kokoro.", Ren felt her world shift, had he just said what she thought he had said. Her knees failed her and she slipped to the ground, Hiei beside her the whole time.

"If you are friends and not enemies then why did you attack the wind master?", Yusuke did not fall so easily he had questions and he wanted them answered.

"I apologize for Jolsvere she is very kill first ask questions later." the figure off his right growled and removed the head garb revealing a female with a long high pony tail and a slim face.

"I thought he was a threat to the princess, my impulsive response was uncalled for", she bowed mechanically.

"Why not just reveal your self to us?", Kurama asked as he stepped beside Yusuke.

"What if you were holding her prisoner? I would not risk her life by being careless.", Yusuke seemed to be relaxing as he listened to the man, Kurama confirming truthful answers.

"Why didn't you want me?", the whispered question sounded so weak as everyone looked at Ren. The question looked like it ripped through Haku as he watched his daughter, she was turned into the shoulder of the black haired apparition he had identified as Hiei. The male seemed to shield her and keep her protected from anything harmful around her.

"My little lightning bolt", the nickname had her breath catching, she had herd him call her that before, somewhere in her memories he had called her that. He took a step forward and she smiled softly, but when he took another step Hiei growled softly. Haku returned his growl but Ren put it to a stop when she nipped Hiei's shoulder.

"I need some time to speak to him, can you all excuse us please?", she stood slowly followed by Hiei, the others all nodded and started to head inside.

"Return to the camp-"

"They are more then welcome to come inside, this is a place of peace", Genkai stepped forward and the two that joined Haku stepped forward.

"Rikter your garb", the other assassin removed his head wrap revealing ice white hair and darker blue eyes, he and Jolsvere followed Genkai into the temple. The last to leave was Hiei, his hesitation comforted Ren but she knew she needed to face this alone.

When the doors closed she looked at Haku and she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. She had waited years to meet her parents, she had once had her mother but fate had taken her away and now she had her father, but what could she say?

"You took my memories", she whispered, "Why?"

"To protect you, by masking your true look and what you had been through you were able to move on and not have to deal with my mistakes.", Ren listened and began to walk towards Hiei's tree, when she got to it she turned to her father and smiled.

"Well no offence but that plan failed. I want to remember, Im ready to stand on my own.", she felt so weak in that moment but she knew she had to do this.

"By the look of it you wont have to stand alone, you have made very powerful friends in my absence.", she nodded slowly as she thought of the gang.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything little lightning bolt", she walked over to him and stopped before him.

"Can I have a hug from my dad", her words made him smile and he nodded while opening his arms.

"You don't have to ask come here", she laughed weakly and launched into his arms, the feeling of completion overwhelmed her and she cried into his shoulder as he held onto her.

AUTHORNOTE ok so I am failing in the reviews I really hope more people respond, I like hearing from people it makes me happy I went out on a limb here and I hope you all like bcuz it seems like you are all loving it so far!


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHORNOTES

WolvesRain-Lol ok ok I wont stop here is more and the next chapter will explain

LadyFox-Her dad is back yes but not primarily just yet read and find out!

Kagome141414-Lol yea there will be interesting things to come promise

Mihakuu-Lol yes she is expectant but only because there is no tricks, and don't worry Jin is ok lol and thanks I lovis the name and I sure it will be popping up soon somewhere lol

Gothicluver-Oh just you wait I sense much tension in my characters futures lol

Yusuke eyed the two new comers carefully as they stood beside each other and looked around the living room in curiosity. The female looked uncomfortable and jumpy while the male watched everyone with a bored expression, he kind of reminded Yusuke of Hiei.

"So you are Lightning Clan assassins?", Yusuke landed into a chair his legs resting over an arm while his arms crossed behind his head for support.

"Yes", Jolsvere was the one to answer.

"Then why are you helping Haku save his daughter, why go against your clan?", Koenma looked at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye, the detective was doing his job well.

"We share Haku's beliefs. For to long our clan has relied on the strength of the old ways but it has gotten us no were. The council has taken over and our once peaceful and tranquil race have become nothing more then hired hands, mercenaries."

"But that's what an assassin is", Yusuke pressured her for more information.

"Not all of us were assassins, but greed has consumed the council. With Lord Haku reduced to a fallen prince they gain all power over the decisions for the clan. But there is one way to regain power.."

"Ren", Keiko put the pieces together and spoke in a whisper gaining the attention of the two demons.

"Yes if we can return her safely to the Makai she can over rule the council and return our clan to full glory, instead of the beasts the council has created.", Rikter lifted his head to the hall door as Jin came into view, yawning wide and rubbing one eye. At the sight of the two he lifted off the ground by a few inches and his ears drew back. Yusuke was out of his chair before anyone saw him move, reappearing in front of Jin.

"Relax man they aren't here to cause anymore trouble", Jin looked at Yusuke for a moment his demonic aura spiking causing Jin to back down and settle his feet on the ground.

"Alrioght, alrioght but which one of you two did me right with that attack?", the two assassins looked at him for a moment before Jolsvere bowed to him.

"My apologies Wind Master I was wrong in attacking you and I ask your forgiveness", Jin smacked himself in the forehead as Yusuke chuckled.

"Yup you got beat by the girl", a few in the room joined in in the joke as Jin shook his head and smirked.

"This is all so much to take in.", Ren whispered as she looked over the garden and then at her father, the words them selves felt so alien to her as she thought them.

"I had wished it would never reach you, I thought I could keep you protected from our world. I failed your mother."

"Don't say that, please don't regret.", she hugged her self for a moment before looking to the main house were she knew the others were all waiting.

"Then I will not regret, but Ren you must come back with us-"

"I cant, not yet. Im not strong enough yet. Inside of me I know the hardships your people are facing but there is another part of me that is saying it is to soon. This must be handled with care, the detective and his team are on our side, but we need more. Are there others who will join in this cause, others of the clan?", Haku looked down thinking on the matter.

"You wish to challenge the council?"

"I am going to try"

"Then I will return to Makai.", she wasn't sure she liked that but for the moment her personal feelings meant nothing.

"I wish this was not how things had to be", Ren whispered.

"All will be well soon enough my little lightning bolt", she smiled as her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just got you back and now I have to say good bye"

"This is not good bye Ren, I will return. There is much yet I have to learn about my dear daughter, years of gossip and bad hair cuts to catch up on", Ren laughed as her father tried to curl a piece of hair around his finger.

"Yes much to catch up on", she laughed harder and Haku smiled as he watched her.

"You have your mother's laugh", she slowed her giggle and looked at her dad.

"You'll have to tell me all about her when you come back"

"I will"

Ren and Haku joined the others in the main room were everyone was in conversation over different topics, Jolsvere was settled between Keiko and Botan discussing female customs in the human world. While Rikter showed Yusuke and Kuwabara a few techniques while using Kuwabara as the test dummy. Both assassins rose at the sight of Haku but he waved them off with a friendly smile.

"We will be returning to Makai in the morning to rally a few more to our cause, Ren has decided to challenge the council to reclaim her place.", Jolsvere nodded with an eager smile.

"My Lord one of us should stay to be with the Princess she requires protection."

"What do you think we have been doing for the past month? Playing house?", Ren looked over at the sound of Hiei's voice, he seemed agitated by Rikter's comment.

"I was simply suggesting one of her own be present to help her with her powers.", Haku watched the two males with interest before he intervened.

"Ren it is your decision", Ren rolled her eyes, f course she had to decide.

"I appreciate your eagerness for my safety Rikter but I am safe here, I ask that you accompany my father", he bowed his head to her slowly in understanding.

"Then it is settled we leave in the morning", Yusuke helped Kuwabara from the floor and smiled.

"Then I declare a movie and popcorn night!"

"Popcorn? Were?', Jin's ears twitched at the mention of his favorite treat and everyone laughed.

AUTHORNOTE Trying to redeem myself for fudging up my storyline lmao the next chapter is filled with…AWKWARD…..lmao *coughs* narator voice by George The decision has been made Ren will aide to free the lightning clan. But what lies ahead for our heroine? As if dealing with her powers and her new found father wasn't enough, what of Hiei and her feelings for the tough skinned reckloo- *smack* Me That's enough you got carried away again, till next time *waves*


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHORNOTES

IM BACK! Sorry for my disappearing act the poor computer just couldn't handle the work, but I have returned and here is the next chapter and like a half I decided to put it all in there cuz of my lack of presence I hope for lots of reviews to keep this going!

Ren sighed in relief when she finally managed to slip out of the frenzy of horror movies and popcorn fights. Everything was moving so quickly, by her father's calculations they would be strong enough to approach the council on a months time. The whole thing scared her a bit to be honest, and her father parting from her so soon had her feeling vulnerable again.

The sound of the sliding door opening had her looking back to see Kurama slipping out as well, he smiled warmly to her before approaching. She had remembered the questions she had for hi and decided that this was the best time to ask, Hiei's behavior had gotten strange and she needed to know why.

"Kurama….about earlier?", the red head smiled to him self as he came to lean against the railing beside Ren.

"With Hiei?", she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"You are my demon dictionary, without you I would be walking blind.", she laughed nervously.

"Ren have you ever been with a man physically?', the question shot straight threw Ren's comfort zone and she felt her face turn bright red, almost putting Kurama's hair to shame.

"Whaat? Uhm why do…..that's not…..important? Is it?"

"Ill take that as a no", Kurama chuckled lightly as Ren fiddled with her fingers. There was an awkward silence between them as Ren sat and stewed on his question and why he would ask it.

"Explain Kurama", she looked at him with confused eyes and he nodded.

"You see demon's go through deeper stronger urges then humans do"

"Urges?", she tried to piece this conversation together but she was getting no were.

"When Hiei cornered you earlier you fought back against him, why?'

"Because my instincts told me something wasn't right."

"Which instincts?", Ren went to answer but she found she couldn't, her fight back response had come out of fear of Hiei, and that fear was supplied, she paused and looked up.

"Human", Kurama nodded.

"Your human side reacted out of fear but think hard what did the other side of you want?", Ren pulled back to the clearing when Hiei had her trapped, she dug through the fear and the panic and gasped. She wanted Hiei to chase her, she wanted him to….

"N-no that cant be right"

"Demon's are physical Ren, when aroused a male can be blind to his surroundings. Something set Hiei off and he was reacting on pure instinct, he wanted you", she could feel her blush returning.

"His scent, when I approached him, I gave him permission, he was trying to control him self for me", Kurama nodded slowly.

"There is no doubt that Hiei holds you dear, but these are new things to him Ren. At times if a male decides to bed a female there can be no stopping him, taking a female by force is not unheard of in the Makai. I must make you aware of that, but do not fear him, trust your own demonic instincts to guide you.", she rubbed the back of her head as she thought over what he had said.

"Trust my demon side", she whispered, sudden screams from inside made her jump from her thoughts as she remembered the movie watching going on inside.

"Well shall we return", she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Felt claustrophobic needed the air, thanks for the uhm interesting sex talk", she laughed and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Anytime, you took it much better then Yusuke did", Ren's eyes shot open.

"Noooo", she watched as Kurama nodded with a grin on his face. Ren couldn't even begin to think of the immature Yusuke sitting down and discussing urges and dominance with Kurama, just the thought had her almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"But remember Ren,' she stopped laughing at the seriousness in his voice, 'Hiei is just learning to feel as you are just learning to fight, the student has become the teacher. Make him an honor student", he bowed his head and slipped back inside leaving Ren silent. The bonds between each team mate was different but when it came to Kurama and Hiei she knew that the fox felt like a guiding brother, hoping for the other to get a footing before he let go.

The living room became Haku, Jolsvere, and Rikter's make shift room for the night as everyone started to go their own ways for the night. Ren wished them good night and turned the lights off before she headed down the hall for her own room. Upon entering it she smelled the faintest hint of ash and spice and smiled as she closed the door behind her. Walking to the window she leaned on the sill and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"What's wrong….cant sleep?", she waited for an answer but her question seemed to just linger as she listened to the sound of the wind. After a few more minutes she got the feeling that he didn't want to talk so she turned to go to her bed.

"Your scared", she stopped at his words, yes she was scared, but was she scared of him?

'Trust your own demonic instincts to guide you..', Kurama's voice filled her head and she turned back toward the window to find Hiei sitting in it.

"Not of you". she lifted her chin to back her words, Hiei smirked evilly and she watched as he hopped down from the sill. As his body uncurled from his crouched position so he stood straight she watched every muscle that was exposed work effortlessly.

"Your not scared of me", his voice was cool and taunting and she felt her self waver. As he neared her she let go of her human fears and allowed the demonic energy that stirred every time Hiei was near her take over.

"No", he stood a mere foot from her now and Ren could feel his power and heat radiate off of his body. She felt her body come to life with the caress of his spirit energy.

"If your not scared, then what are you", his eyes drifted to her neck as he leaned into her and drew in her scent. Hiei was well aware that he now stood on thin ice with Ren he had attacked her in the forest, and even spoke out at her father by growling at him, but none of it mattered to him. The feeling of her so close to him was bliss and he wanted to feel nothing but her. He wanted to feel her skin against his, feel her writhe beneath him. As the thoughts raced through his head he battled to control the darkest part of him that wanted to hunt her down and take her.

"In need", she whispered and all of Hiei's thoughts cleared from his mind in an instant. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes as she watched him, had he herd her correctly. She suddenly tensed and looked to her door, Hiei had herd it to but he felt as though he couldn't move.

"You have to go", she whispered and he moved for the window, as he pulled him self through he looked back at her one last time before vanishing into the darkness.

Ren nearly fell to her knees, those moments felt like a lifetime as she waited for him to move. She could smell the many emotions he felt as he stayed at her neck, she could smell his arousal and his frustration as he battled to control his urges to dominate her.

"And he said I would be the death of him", she whispered to her self as she listened to who ever was walking down the hall reach their destination, using her sense of smell she picked up Keiko's scent. The opening of a door had her tip toeing to her door and pressing her ear to the wood. She could hear Yusuke welcome Keiko into his room and then she herd the door close softly. With a smile she leaned back and headed for her bed, Hiei wasn't the only one seeking comfort in the night.

The early morning brought silence, no one in the house was moving about except Ren who quickly slipped outside where she found Haku enjoying a glass of tea. She smiled warmly and sat beside him hugging her knees.

"What made you pick my mother?", Ren looked over at him and Haku seemed to smile through his eyes as he took a moment.

"I crossed over to bring a clan member back from a mission and I saw her at a park, she was making a wish at a wishing well,' Ren felt a sudden rush of familiarity as she listened to him speak, 'I remember how the afternoon sun made her shine, do to my mission I had to continue on, but I never forgot her. A year later I returned to the human world and visited the park were I had seen her and sure enough she was there. I approached her with my human illusion in place but it didn't make a difference.

You see your mother was of priestess decent, so my illusions didn't work on her. She saw me for who I was and from that day on I couldn't get enough of her, I knew it was against my clan's ways but I didn't care. And before we could get a handle on the situation the clan council had found the truth and my ability to lead the clan was called into question. They said that if I forgot her and went on as if it never happened they would over look my indiscretion. Your mother was no mistake, I couldn't let her go, the council did not know but at that point I had already claimed her as my mate.", Ren felt the tears in her eyes as she watched her father recall the memories.

"What happened after that?"

"Your mother told me she was with child and I knew we had to disappear, the council would not condone a half breed. We both decided the best thing for you was a chance at a normal life so we gave you up to an adoption house. It was the worst thing we could have done for you and I cant even to begin to ask for your forgiveness. I returned you to your mother's care but that was another mistake, the assassins found you and murdered your mother, Rikter was the one to save you. He delivered you to the shrine woman that looked over your mother in her years, and I was forced to look on from the shadows."

Ren wiped her tears away as she watched a tear slide down her father's cheek, he was broken from what he was forced to do. He had lost the woman he loved and had almost lost her as well.

"I forgive you", she whispered before leaning over her resting her head against his arm.

"My Lord we must be going", Jolsvere stepped onto the porch and Haku cleared his throat with a curt nod.

"Yes", he smiled at Ren and kissed her forehead before they both stood up.

"I feel lonely for some reason", Ren admitted weakly.

"You don't have to, I will be remaining behind to stand beside you.", she turned to see Rikter standing behind her dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Suddenly she felt even more uneven about her father leaving.

"Great…", she offered an innocent smile and then turned back to her father to say her farewell.

Hiei stood beside Kurama a less then pleased look on his face as he watched Rikter work on positions and techniques with Ren in the garden. Her father had been swayed by the male to allow him to remain in the human world to over see Ren's training. Kurama watched as Hiei seemed to stew beside him, the apparition was controlling him self well for the fact that Rikter was being less then mindful of touching Ren to convey her training, he sensed a fight in the works.

"Oh its so great to be getting back on my feet, no more bed rest for this wind rider that's fa sure", Kurama turned to the sound of Jin as he came out rotating his shoulder and stretching, Kuwabara and Yusuke following behind each looking relaxed for the current situation on their hands.

"It is good to see you fit for fighting Jin", Kurama offered a welcome while Hiei's eyes never left Rikter and Ren.

"So Rikter is staying huh?", Yusuke looked to the two that moved to mirror one another in stances.

"Yes he will be aiding in her training over the next month, we may also learn some from him. A few hints on how to handle a lightning assassin may prove useful.", Yusuke nodded as Kurama spoke. They watched as Ren pulled away from Rikter's hold and turned to them, her eyes seemed full of utter dread and discomfort. The first to approach her was Hiei and the tightness in her face melted away as she passed him and walked inside.

"You have trained her well, she is very aware of her movements and power distribution.", Rikter commented Hiei and he nodded but excused him self and left the group.

"So Rikter, lets get down to business", Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

Ren couldn't handle his hands on her any longer, knowing Hiei was watching the she felt as though it was wrong and she was encouraging it. As Rikter positioned her she grew more and more unsettled and her powers mirrored that making her feel powerless. Breaking from the training she bowed to Rikter and started for the main house. Hiei took a few steps but she quickly used their connection to stop him.

'I need to get away', she whispered into his thoughts and he let her pass before he reached her.

When she was within the temple she snuck out a back window and headed to the clearing her and Hiei used for their private training. She ran as fast as she could, in her mind she knew Hiei was on his way, her blood pumped through her veins and her heart screamed. As she reached the clearing she herd his growl, the wind brought his scent to her, but she did not turn to face him. Her instincts told her to allow him come to her.

"You are invading my senses", she closed her eyes and smiled as he spoke over her shoulder.

"I refuse to apologize, cause you are doing the same to me", she looked at him over her shoulder as he came around her.

"Were does this leave us", he asked as he touched his forehead to hers. Ren lifted her hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly she guided it over his head and Hiei tossed it aside. Running her hands up over his abs to his shoulders she brought her self closer to him and stopped just before their lips touched.

"It leaves us here".


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHORNOTES

Pyrosnightmare=Thanking you so much sorry I evil its just how I is gotta keep you guys on the edge of your seats!

LadyFox=So good to hear from you again missed all my reviewers very much but it seems I have lost reviewersL

Kagome141414=Im sooo bad lol hope you like next chapter

Wolvesrain=yay I still have my top fav reviewers that makes me so happy glad you like!

GothicSakuChan=thank you im glad to hear it, story has been down an out for tooooo long

Hiei stood frozen as he felt her hands run up his body, he could feel the small sparks of her power colliding with his own. As she spoke he felt her words against his lips and growled softly before connecting with her in a fierce kiss. She pressed further into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, when she pulled back from the kiss he watched as she caught her breath. Her eyes were dark and piercing as she watched his eyes drift over her, she knew what he wanted because she wanted it as well.

The sudden feeling of her claws running across the back of his neck made him hiss, she liked this response because she laughed seductively and drew back from him. Loss of her so near to him made his senses roar to life as he watched her move around him, without pause he reached for her. But his speed fell short as she slipped from his gasp and started running for the water.

Water was not Hiei's idea of fun for this moment so he moved quickly to block her, as she collided with him they fell to the ground rolling. Ren knew she stood no chance of over powering him as he pinned her to the ground, his body cradled between her legs.

Her laughter melted away as she writhed, making Hiei groan as her hips made contact with his.

"Do you have any idea what your doing?", he hissed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Trusting my instincts", she responded and Hiei smirked against her skin.

"Your seducing me Ren", he nipped her neck and she bucked under him in response, the pulse that ran through her body intensifying. Hiei pulled back to look down at her, those soft pink lips of hers were parted as she panted, her cheeks light with a blush and her eyelids laid halfway closed slightly hiding her clouded eyes. He leaned down and claimed her lips as one of his hands went to work on her shirt, finding the hem he slipping his hand under it to press flat against her stomach. She arched into his touch as he moved it up over her ribs, when his hand hit more material he growled into the kiss.

'I need to touch you', she smiled into the kiss as his voice echoed in her head, and without breaking from him she slipped her own hand up her shirt. Releasing the clasp on the front of her bra she removed her hand and rested it on the back of his neck. There was a purring noise as she felt his hand glide over her right breast, the heat from his energy warmed her skin and she moaned.

The kiss broke and Hiei moved to Ren's neck kissing it and biting lightly at her skin, she growled softly as she let one hand run down his chest and to the buckle on his pants. The movement seemed approved of as she felt Hiei grind against her the feeling of his arousal making her body quiver in anticipation.

"REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HER!", Ren's eyes shot open in horror as Hiei pulled back from her. Sitting up she saw Rikter at the forest edge a long staff of lightning in his hand. Reclasping her bra quickly she looked up at Hiei who stood in front of her, his right arm giving off a black aura.

"Stand down boy", Hiei's voice was calm but the venom that seemed to leak from his words was poisonous.

"I will not!", Ren stood slowly, Hiei's body was tensing and from her training she could tell he was moments from striking. She didn't want to see either males hurt but if she allowed them to continue it was not going to end nicely.

'Hiei please, relax. Rikter is protecting me under my father's orders', she felt his anger but knew he was listening.

'He wants you for his own, I can see his thoughts Ren', the growl that rose from his chest made Ren wince, Rikter was competition regardless of whether she felt anything for him or not.

Rikter returned the growl but before either could move to challenge a blast of demonic energy swept over all three of them. Ren felt Hiei move back till she was hidden behind him as he turned to the path that led to the temple.

Yusuke emerged his usually happy and carefree expression no were in sight as he stepped into the clearing. His presence was a simple reminder of the safe haven they were in and that he did not approve of their argument.

"Ren come with me"

"Urameshi", Hiei growled at the spirit detective's request.

"Watch who you threaten Hiei I will put you down", Ren had to admire Yusuke's station, though he was simply a half breed he demanded respect and order amongst those around him. Though she was sure it would be a close fight, she knew from Hiei's thoughts he did not want to fight Yusuke. He was guarding her, she was his to protect and no one else's.

"You can leave now Rikter I have this under control.", the lightning warrior hesitated but obeyed Yusuke's request and vanished from sight. Ren felt her self relax as she was left in the clearing with Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei visibly relaxed once Rikter was gone, his aura reducing to his controlled state, Yusuke eyed the fire apparition carefully before approaching.

"You can play nice Hiei, you do it with Kuwabara and Yukina all the time. What's this about?", Hiei looked to Ren she was blushing from the awkwardness of the whole situation and their having being caught in the middle of a rather scandalous act.

"Imagine being able to see another man's thoughts detective, then imagine that he is thinking of your female beneath him", the growl that Yusuke omitted was one of understanding. But when he reached for Ren and grabbed her chin moving her head from side to side to expose her neck she hissed in disapproval and pulled back.

"I meant nothing by it, but I see no mark. Hiei I have never been a mind for authority or tradition, but no mark no claim. You know how we demons work, she is still on the market and do to that Rikter's thoughts and actions are expected."

"Your starting to sound like Kurama", Hiei pressed and Yusuke chuckled.

"Im no walking dictionary but I do know basics. Plus Ren is smelling fine to any demon with a dick, she is coming into heat.", Hiei straightened at this and Ren felt a sudden pause in everything. Not only did she have no idea what they were talking about but it was about her and her smell?

"Ok on that note I am going back to the temple", she didn't wait for any protest as she took off for the main house in hopes of finding Yukina and Keiko.

Yusuke watched her take to the path, Hiei standing beside him still in slight shock over not having picked up on what the detective had just revealed.

'Her first heat', Hiei rubbed the back of his neck like a confused child, he had bedded females before, but never had he dealt with an untouched female. Thinking for a moment he decided to pay a visit to Kurama, but first to deal with Yusuke.

"Thank you for distracting me"

"What are team mates for, besides I like Ren, she is a great female. If there is anyone that can keep you in line it's gunna be her", he chuckled as he left Hiei in the clearing alone.

'Fox we need to talk'

'Im all ears'

!$%^&*()_+I hope you all enjoyed I wanted to put a lemon in here but my characters seemed to be screaming not yet, its not quite time….I know weird but this stuff plays in my head as I write and I feel that there is alil more embarrassing, curtsey of Kurama and Hiei's little talk and the girls having a talk. And also I wanted to ask with a show of reviews and raised hands who thinks I should write a lemon? Ok the button is right over there come on you can do it push the button….you know you want to…here ill help its right there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHORNOTES

Pyrosnightmare=LOL ok ok ur vote has been cast

LadyFox=LMAO we have a HELL YES

Kagome141414=Ok another YES

Wolvesrain=Alrighty I see another hand up

GothicSakuChan=There is a yes

Nani san=Good to have you back! More yes!

Nanisan1955=Are you related to nani san?

Gothic Luver=I see what your saying…one maybe

Yukina sat down beside Ren who was playing with a strand of her hair trying to keep her racing thoughts at a slow and relaxed state. They were both silent until Ren growled in frustration and looked at Yukina.

"Its like the fates are against us", Yukina smiled softly and shook her head.

"Rikter is a young male and in your current state any demon male will wish to be with you."

"So this heat thing it works like an animal heat almost right?"

"Unfortunately its similar but not the same, its like what human woman call a biological clock, you are at a prime mating age. Demons strive to continue their bloodlines.", Ren nodded.

"Have you gone through this?", Yukina looked down a blush on her cheek.

"Yes but Yusuke and the others kept me safe during it, no males reached me. They can do the same for you Ren."

"No Hiei is the only one I need", she almost whispered.

"Hiei will be a danger to you as this progresses Ren", she turned when hearing Yusuke's voice behind them.

"No he wont, he has done nothing but protect me, I trust him Yusuke", she stood slowly and approached Yusuke. When he stepped back with a growl she stopped and stood rigid, she could feel his energy spike and touch her own.

"Even a mated male will find it difficult to be near you at this time Ren.", she got the hint and backed away.

"Well this is frikin great, you know if it wasn't enough to find out our world isn't just a nine to five week day with suits and skirts. I found out I was a half demon, and then my mother was murdered, Im royal decent supposed to reclaim my throne. And now Im waving a fuck me sign over my head to any surrounding demons.", she felt her energy swirling around her and without thinking she conjured her bow and released three arrows into the heavens above.

"You think you got it tough, try dying,', she turned to Yusuke as he came to stand beside her,' Try watching your family and friends mourn you, only to be returned to your life as something unnatural. Try fighting countless head cases, saving some but losing others, and then finding out you are half of a demon breed that likes to take over your subconscious and go on a blood thirsty killing spree. We all have our corks Ren, your just one more freak to the our side show.", she didn't respond, he wasn't attacking her just helping her clear her head and stay focused.

"He grounds me to all this Yusuke, just like Keiko grounds you", he nodded in understanding as he watched her look out at the gardens. Yukina smiled at the two as she walked back to the door and slid it open. She watched them for a moment longer before re-entering the main house and closing the door quietly.

Kurama sat at the base of a large tree that wasn't far from the temple, above him Hiei sat within the branches, hidden from sight. He had come to talk to Hiei after a rather interesting run in with the young assassin Rikter and Yusuke. So far he had gotten nothing out of him but a few grunts and growls. When random questions didn't work he simply remained quite and let Hiei gather his thoughts.

"Have you noticed anything different in her?', Kurama looked around as he spoke.

"Ren? Yes she is approaching her first heat, it isn't uncommon. Her contact with us, with male demons has probably put it all in to effect. We will keep her safe until it passes, continue her training-

"I will continue her training", Kurama was not surprised by the response Hiei gave. Moving to stand Kurama took a deep breath and released a frustrated sigh.

"The last thing we want to do is take her from you Hiei, but step easy for Ren is young. She is new to our world and the rest of us hold her dear. She is not just another female and though I hate to say this but should you harm her or her heart you will have a fight on your hands.", Kurama turned to leave.

"Are you threatening me?", Kurama shook his head as he walked away.

"Promising", was all Hiei heard as Kurama vanished from sight.

Ren found comfort in the hot springs, the silence was what she needed at this point in time. Her life had taken such a turn but through it all she refused to let her self lose it. She had to focus on her deadline, one month that was her time limit on getting prepared to take on the council for her right to rule.

"You shouldn't let your mind get so clouded", Ren smiled as she heard Hiei from the roof edge.

"Cant help it, I got a lot on my mind….cant slow it all down", she turned to look as he dropped from the roof and landed on the tile a few feet from the water. He remained crouched on the ground as he watched her. Ren felt no threat from him as she crossed the pool and rested on the edge.

"You smell so tempting", his voice soothed her and Ren purred as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Hiei if only you knew what you do to me", she opened her eyes slowly and watched his face as it softened. Hiei was a hardened soul but when he was with her he was what he should have been his whole life, at peace. Ren yawned lightly and rubbed her eyes before looking to him again.

"You need rest", he was up and walking for the towel shelves in moments and Ren moved to the steps to get out of the spring. As she lifted from the water she kept her head forward, the lack of her clothing didn't seem to bother her one bit. Hiei turned to her and had to tighten his hold on the towel as Ren stood before him.

In the afternoon light she was luminescent her pale skin and blond hair made her look like an angel fallen to earth. Taking a moment to curve his instincts Hiei approached her with the towel and wrapped it around her, shielding her from view. As she smiled and tucked the towel so it would stay in place he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the action made her shiver and laugh lightly.

"Take me to bed?", Hiei looked at her and nodded slowly before lifting her into his arms and leaving the spring.

Kurama watched as Rikter trained in the dojo, the males movements screamed frustration and aggression. It was clear that he was still worked up over the earlier situation.

"Your movements are very graceful", he used the comment to gain the young lightning demon's attention. Rikter only paused briefly to glance over at Kurama before dropping into another combination of positions.

"Were is the princess now? Safe from that fire apparition I hope", Kurama knew well that by now Hiei was back with Ren, the two were inseparable.

"I believe she is resting. But I did not come here to talk about her, I came to offer some advice", he watched as Rikter stopped and turned to face him.

"Advice?"

"This is a family, we work together and protect one another. Ren came to us unexpectedly but she has become family quite quickly."

"Your interest is strictly in your partners intent on her body-"

"MY interest is in Ren's well being only. And Hiei's claim is only on her heart. Your Lord left you behind to be of help, if you cease to serve your purpose we will remove you.", Rikter's energy spiked briefly but he suddenly backed down when he saw Kuwabara and Yusuke enter the dojo as well.

"Your advice has been heard", and with that Rikter left. Kurama sighed and turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them had a look of understanding.

"We always wanted shortie to find somebody and now that he has opened up the world is against him", Kuwabara shook his head as Yusuke chuckled.

"With Hiei when is anything easy?', they all shared in a small laugh before moving to the kitchen for food.

NOTE! Votes have been takin and lucky all you yes masters, there will be lemony goodness in the future for our little crazy couple but before that we have much obstacles for the two to over come. Dun Dun Dun please review!


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORS NOTE= I felt it was only correct of me to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with me through the good and the bad of this fic, I have enjoyed writing this story and enjoyed hearing your feedback even more. To those of you who read but don't review, please consider it, its so awesome to post a chapter and then read what someone else thought, anyone member or non can review to my work so please review.

LadyFox=Thank you and I plan on that happening between those two it will be awesome

Kagome141414=Hooray so glad you want more

GothicSakuChan=Thanking you

GothicLuver=I know right he is always so sweet, but every flower has thorns hehe pun lol

WolvesRain=Gotta love that you love the love lol

Hiei laid flat on his back with Ren sleeping soundly on his chest, he had taken her to bed as requested only then she begged for him to stay beside her for the night. He tried to reassure her that he would not be far but needless to say he lost and was left to either sleeping on the floor or beside her. There was no hesitation in him at all when she mentally called him to her side.

Now he lay there listening to her as she slept, his arm was wrapped tightly around her keeping her tucked into his side. The feel of her skin touching his, the smell of her natural perfume, and the sight of her body melded to his had him in a complete daze. Never had he imagined that being with a female would feel like this, he was relaxed completely body and soul. Nothing was going to take that away.

Before it got to late in the night he slipped away from Ren's bed and headed down the halls of the temple. The sounds of laughter and voices lured him to the kitchen were he found Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all sitting at the table.

First instinct would have been to avoid the situation completely but in his current state of mind, being surrounded by even the doofus that loved his sister couldn't bother him.

"Hey Hiei!", Yusuke greeted him with his trademark grin and Hiei nodded back as he came to the table. There was a photo album opened up in the center and a bottle of saki with a few glasses scattered around.

"Do you guys remember that blue haired chick with the horn? The one me and Botan thought was a chick?", Yusuke made a Im-thinking-hard face but then nodded while laughing.

"It was not a woman, trust me", the three laughed and Hiei simply sat down, Yusuke offered him a glass and he took it, downing its contents in one swig.

"What about the time Hiei got him self in a "hot" mess?", Kurama stifled a laugh and even Hiei had to smirk at the memory of the house of four dimensions.

"Well I also remember someone faking his own death to get an emotional finale out of the detective", they all looked at Hiei in shock of him adding his two sense before breaking out into laughs. Another round of saki was dispersed and the stories continued to roll out followed by fits of laughter and some curses.

"Hey Hey I got something to ah show you dudes", Yusuke interrupted another laughing fit and the others looked at him. There were now nine empty saki bottles on the table and the photo album had been long forgotten on the ground. Yusuke reached into his pocket and motioned for the others to lean in, when his hand resurfaced he held a small black leather box and set it on the table.

"What is it?", Kuwabara giggled as he looked closely at the tiny thing. Even Hiei who's eyes were half lidded from consuming a few bottles by himself had to lean forward to get a look. Yusuke opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted ring, the gold banding held a healthy sized marquee cut diamond in the middle with three small opal stones on each side.

"That's eliquitanent", they all looked at Kurama with confused looks and the fox demon let out a fit of giggles.

"What the hell? I was going for pretty or something not eliqutitant? What is that anyways?', Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who just shrugged and then Hiei who just started to laugh.

"Ok its pretty", Kurama didn't even try correcting him self as he laughed of his mispronunciation of a word.

"Aint you two already demon hitched?', Kuwabara scratched his head.

"She aint a demon though Kuwabara, she's human, I wanna do right by my mate. Humans marry", he nodded as if to commit to record what he had said. The others nodded and Yusuke shoved the ring back in his pocket before taking a swig from a sake bottle.

"I don't even want to think of the headache *hiccup* tomorrow is going to do to me", Kurama slurred as he stole the saki from Yusuke. Kuwabara looked at Hiei for a moment and then giggled, this gained everyone's attention.

"What?", Hiei tried desperately to sound threatening but in his current state of inebriation there was no such luck.

"Try running in a circle", Kuwabara stood up on wobbly legs and tried to do it but his efforts only resulted in him falling on his backside.

"You dumby you do it like this", Yusuke went to stand but didn't even make it away from his chair before falling down. They all laughed and Hiei rose from his chair determined to conquer the drunken circle running. As he stepped away from his chair he tried to focus all his strength into forward motion. He thought he was managing out pretty well, until he slipped on the floor mat and fell into the open pantry. The sound of shelves falling and brooms and mops toppling over had the others laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

"Are you still alive", Kurama asked as he stuck his head around the door. Hiei was sitting in the mop bucket with a mop head covering his face, the sight had the others again breaking into fits of laughter. Yusuke removed the mop head to find a laughing Hiei beneath it.

"Im stuck", he chuckled and the other three helped him out of the pantry.

"Granny is gunna kill us", Yusuke looked around at the conditions of the kitchen and the table.

"Maybe she wont notice", Hiei said and they all broke out into laughs again.

"What in the world has happened here?', Botan looked around the kitchen, she had just arrived to visit the gang but it looked like a war zone. As she stepped lightly around the many bottles and other items laying on the floor she looked up to see Ren enter from the hall.

"Morning Botan…HOLY CRIPLED KITTENS!", she stopped at the sight of the trashed kitchen, her yelling had gained Jin and Genkai's attention.

"Who is responsible for this mess?", Genkai looked around before finding a trail of potato chips that led into the living room. They followed them only to find four unconscious forms strewn across the couch, chairs, and coffee table.

On the couch was Kuwabara a pillow covered in drool hugged close to him, in the chair closest to them was Kurama marker drawings all over his face, on the coffee table was Yusuke wrapped in a curtain with a lamp shade on his head, and lastly on the furthest chair was Hiei slumped across the arms one arm dangling to the floor, hand shoved in a chip bag.

"Oh my goodness, do you think they are alright?", Botan looked at each boy as Genkai slipped out of the room. Ren chuckled as she picked up an empty bottle.

"They drank themselves stupid", the two girls giggled but looked up when Genkai re-entered the room a gong and baton in hand.

"My favorite part of a party", Genkai smiled and Ren and Jin just managed to cover their ears as she brought the baton down. The sharp echoing sound had all boys jumping out of their skin.

Kuwabara flipped over the back of the couch in an attempt to get away, while Kurama clamped down on his ears and yelled. Yusuke continued to snore but Hiei flew out of the chair so fast he almost took out Ren who was getting out of Kuwabara's way.

Yusuke woke up with a few grunts before sitting up and rubbing his forehead, the others each released a few unpleased groans as well, Hiei cursing nasty things under his breath as he squinted the morning light bothering his eyes.

"Good to see your all still alive, now after you have recollected your heads clean up, you made one heck of a mess of things", she left the room before anyone could retaliate. Yusuke removed the shade from his head with a tired laugh.

"What happened last night?"

O.o LMFAO there I needed to write that and it only seemed like the best of times to write it, I like highlighting the close bond the boy share and I hope I have captured that in a weird but totally funny and not too OOC way, lemme know what you think I curious…


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHORS NOTE=

Ok so bcuz I have yet again been in a very dark place I have not done right by you guys and posted, but please don't lose faith in me, here is a chapter, please review Im sorry its short and next chapter I shall post my individual thank yous!

After helping the boys get themselves put back together Ren and Botan went to the kitchen in attempts to help them put the temple back the way it should be. Ren paused for a brief moment as Hiei approached her, he looked to be a cross between pissed and relieved.

'How do you feel?', she opened their link but instantly regretted it when Hiei winced and growled her way. Hangover Hiei was not going to be pleasant.

'I have never experienced something so annoying', his voice was rasped and like gravel in her head and she smiled to her self.

'That's what happens when you drink', she giggled as he growled softly. Stepping into him Ren bumped her forehead against his lightly but stopped when she felt his hand on her hip. Looking to the side she felt a shiver run up her back when he pressed his nose to her neck. As he took in her scent Ren growled softly to warn him about his control.

'I need to go', Ren opened her eyes slowly and wasn't surprised when she didn't see him in the room. Brushing off the sudden need to fall to her knees Ren turned for the kitchen.

"Coffee please", Kurama was rummaging through the cabinets while Botan giggled and picked up the can that sat on the counter. Opening the lid she smiled as Kurama lifted his nose to the air and took in the smell.

Ren stepped in the door way to watch as Kurama circled Botan for a moment, his demeanor completely different from usual as he nuzzled her neck from behind before going to the pantry to get other supplies like the sugar. She enjoyed watching the differences between human and demon behavior, it seemed that demons were more physical creature than humans. As the coffee brewed she picked up a few bottles and turned over chairs, the boys really had done a number last night.

'Ren', she stood at the sound of Hiei's voice in her head, he wasn't in the kitchen but by the sound of his voice she knew he was seeking her out.

'In the kitchen', it was seconds later that Hiei showed in the door way, he looked a bit better but still a little drained from the alcohol.

'Come train with me', she didn't hesitate and followed happily out of the side kitchen door. Botan watched as the two slipped away before her attention was caught by a bewildered Rikter who stood in the kitchen door way.

Ren ran along the path while Hiei took to the tree branches above, as they neared the training grounds her hopes for a fun training session was soon smothered when she felt a familiar spirit energy. She skidded to a halt to turn and look back, Rikter approached at a steady pace behind. Ignoring him she turned for the clearing and continued on, catching up to an awaiting Hiei who looked not pleased in the slightest.

'Let him stay, it'll make him feel important', Ren whispered to Hiei as she passed by him, intentionally rubbing against him as she passed. Rikter entered the clearing as he removed his coat and shirt, Ren gave him credit he was a well built male but that was all.

"Ren we are working on your senses today, reaction and action", Hiei instructed as he rolled up the sleeves on his long sleeve shirt.

"Show me what you got", she taunted as she removed her sweatshirt, leaving her in black cargo pants and a white tang top. She regretted those words the moment they left her lips as Hiei vanished from sight. Just because they were close did not mean Hiei went lightly in their training at all. When she felt the shift around her she reacted accordingly and blocked his first attack, that worked for a moments time but his combination in close corners was stronger then hers and she was sent tumbling back.

Rising to her feet quickly she noticed he was approaching to quickly for a long distance short, putting her arm forward her energy materialized into a small crossbow and she let fly five small arrows. Two nailed Hiei and he went down hard, she learned how to control her distribution of her power so she knew she didn't hurt him bad. When Hiei rolled to his feet he looked down at a black wristwatch and smiled.

"Ten minutes, you have improved", the sound of Rikter moving around caught her attention and Ren recalled her energy.

"A crossbow and long bow, wise choice of weapon', he vanished from sight and Ren growled as she stepped back, but her arms were suddenly restricted behind her and she froze, 'But what if your enemy is at your back?".

Ren watched as Hiei tensed his power surging but she was quick to the situation and she slipped from Rikter's grasp with easy, using her dainty body to twist away from his hold. As she managed behind him she backed away with a growl that made even Hiei back off.

"Don't ever touch me without permission", as she straightened her eyes turned a bright blueish silver. Rikter turned to face her a smile on his face as he walked towards her, almost stalking.

"Ren-"

"Leave him to me", she hissed and Rikter lunged forward at her.

Ren found when she was angered in a fight her attention to her opponents movements was more focused. When he threw punches she was quick to counter and throw a few of her own, but as the movements intensified she felt his power surge. Rikter had better control and knowledge of his power true, but Ren had mastered her powers before, she just forgot. When he came in again she was surprised by a strike to her ribs, trying to catch her breath she rolled away, using the momentum of his attack to her advantage.

Rising to her feet she attacked him, his power was in his staff and punches, she had gathered that much in the few times she had seen him fight. In most situations that meant she was screwed in close and far combat, but Hiei taught her to search for weaknesses, everyone had one. As they threw a few more combinations of punches and kicks, Ren was wise to Hiei circling them and reffing the fight. She needed to figure something out, her batteries were charged but if she pulled away that staff of his would be a problem.

When she felt a knee connect with the same previously attacked spot on her ribs she winced in pain and was struck hard. As she rolled across the ground she cursed, lifting her self onto her knees and cradling her side with one arm she spit out a bit of blood. Rikter was putting her in her place, demon males did not like being shown up by a female, let alone being turned down by one she was sure.

Licking her lips she watched as his staff materialized in his hand, he had a stern but playful smirk on his lips as he approached her. In his head he had already won, but she would be damned if he was going to have this win. She looked down at the ground and curled into her side like it was shattering pain and took her eyes off of Rikter.

Hiei paused as he watched Ren curl in on herself, had Rikter injured her that badly? Keeping himself stationary he growled, watching Rikter toy with her was beginning to wear thin on his patience. But he refused to rush in and save her, she had claimed the fight. He would not embarrass her, even though he wanted to rip Rikter's head off and shred his body into confetti.

Rikter stepped behind her and slid the pole under her chin before bringing it back. Ren was now up on her knees her hands gripping the pole at her throat, he was not strangling her but simply holding her there.

"I thought you had me Ren?", he was mocking her. Ren growled as he lowered his lips to her ear. "Admit you have lost and I will let you go", Ren felt her mind tense as images flashed before her eyes, Hiei watched her eyes glaze just as they had done when they were in the hallway and he tensed.

Ren watched as Tarukane held a remote, as he hit the button her body was filled with pain that blinded her. His laughter filled the air as she screamed for him to stop.

'Admit that you are mine, that I rule you', she had denied him the honor and the collar was shut off. As she tried to stand the man she remembered as Togoro grabbed her and forced her to her feet before striking her down again and again.

'Admit you have lost…'

Something snapped inside her and Ren screamed, the noise shocked Rikter before she snapped the staff in half and used it to knock him back. The pieces evaporated as Rikter's energy returned to him. He had struck a tree and slid to the ground, in utter shock he remained were he was. Ren looked lost, out of control but worst of all was the smell of fear and despair that filled the air.

Hiei moved without warning and was standing before her, Ren struck out but he caught her hands and growled at her.

"Relax", he growled out as she fought him, with no luck Hiei stepped into her and pressed his lips to hers. The sudden movement made her body freeze, but when he pulled away he saw frightened and teary eyes.

"Im so sorry", she whispered, Hiei shook his head and allowed her to hide her face in the crook of his neck. Her body trembled in his arms and Hiei looked over to Rikter, who was just getting to his feet.

"I should go", was all he managed to say.

"I will deal with you later", Hiei growled before he picked Ren up and started for the temple.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=I know I hate doing it but its part of the healing for her

AyaAyame=HELLO new person thank you for your review glad you are enjoying

Pyrosnightmare=You thought that was bad read this LONG chap he gets his arse beat

LadyFox=I hope I delivered, fights arnt my strong suit so I hope you like

WolvesRain= so funny? Lol I love faces lol

Ok please keep reviewing only 6 this time I was sad, hope you all like and I am keeping you on the edge of your seats, this chapter is veeeerrrrrryyyyyy long I was feeling generous lol.

Ren woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed she looked around franticly only to find her self in an unfamiliar room. Sliding off the bed she put her back in the nearest corner and looked around. Black curtains covered the two windows, the long black material running to pool on the ground. The room lacked a personality, whoever it belonged to liked the simple life. Only a dresser and the black silk covered bed were the in the small room.

She started for the window but the shift of energy in the air had her pressing back into the corner and focusing her energy to form her crossbow. It wasn't till she saw glowing red eyes that she relaxed her heartbeat slowing instantly. Hiei turned to find her in the corner and shook his head before lifting his head and focusing his energy on a few of the candles he used as light sources in the room. When the wicks caught fire and the room was lit by the soft glow he lowered his chin and looked at Ren. She was now by the bed side her eyes wide as she looked at a candle near her.

"You're a very powerful demon aren't you Hiei", he nodded to her question before walking to his dresser and looking through it for some clean clothes.

"Where are we?"

"We are in one of the out buildings of the temple, Kurama and I have our own section. I use it when I am either on a mission in the human world or just in need of a place to rest.", she watched him as he spoke. Near her Hiei did not have a problem speaking what was on his mind, but when they neared others, short sentences were his forte.

He had successfully found a pair of black pants and a white tang top Yusuke had termed as a 'beater' and pulled them from the draw. It was only when he had placed the clothes on the bed that Ren noticed his damp hair and the few water droplets that remained on his skin. Being respectful Ren turned from him so he could get changed into the fresh clothes.

"Modesty is not a requirement", his voice made her jump and turn only to find he was in his new pants but he had yet to put on his shirt. Ren looked him over before blushing lightly and looking down at the floor.

"I think I should go Hiei…it isn't smart for us to be alone….together…in a bed room…..uhm with a bed", she was stammering and stuttering over her words like a defenseless child. Hiei paused and put his shirt back on the bed before looking at Ren with almost an amused look.

"Do you think I cant control my self Ren?"

"No its not that. Its just Yusuke and Kurama said its difficult for a male. I don't want to put that stress on you", she watched as he came around the bed to her side and she felt a chill run down her back. When he reached her she closed her eyes, but all she felt was his warm hand on her cheek, her eyes flew open at the contact. He was standing inches from her his eyes on her face and his lips in a smirk.

"I cant hurt you Ren, ever", she smiled slowly and nodded.

"Would it be to much for me to stay with you?", Hiei looked at his bed and then Ren, it was not a good idea, but he was known for being a little selfish.

"No"

Ren woke to an empty bed, her stomach had been groaning and complaining that she hadn't eaten so she reluctantly woke from her sleep. The empty spot beside her made her look around the room, all of the candles were glowing dimly so she knew she hadn't been out long but Hiei's absence had her curios. Getting out of bed she walked to the window, outside the sun was setting slowly. Turning from the sill she looked back at the bed and smiled. On the small bedside table there was a tray with fruit and small sandwiches on it and a slip of paper. Walking over to it she picked up a strawberry and then the note, she knew Hiei must have left them.

_In the dojo down the hall, eat, your hungry._

Holding the note to her chest she enjoyed a few of the strawberries and grabbed a sandwich before heading out of the room and down the hall. By the sounds of the grunts and growls Ren knew he was not alone. Peeking through the door she saw Kurama resting against the wall while Yusuke and Hiei grappled in hand to hand. There was no sign of Kuwabara but she figured he was probably following Yukina around and helping with her afternoon chores.

Leaving them to their training she continued down the hall that led into the main house. Genkai was sitting at a table on the outer deck and Ren decided to join her.

"Good afternoon Master Genkai", she bowed in respect and then straightened her self.

"Hello Ren, sit, join me", she motioned to the spot across from her and Ren smiled before sitting down.

"Genkai…is Rikter around?", she watched as Genkai sipped her tea and then opened her eyes.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. If he is smart he will keep his distance till Hiei calms down a bit.", Ren looked out at the gardens.

"Why?'

"Hiei is still quite furious with him for hurting you. And that demon is one for holding a grudge and settling scores."

"Rikter was acting on instinct and just being hot headed though", Genkai shook her head and looked at Ren.

"Hiei doesn't see you as a team mate or just a friend, and Rikter acted out of line. Honor tells Hiei that he must defend you, but his heart tells him he must protect you."

"I see, and here I used to think college would be hard, dating, being popular, its all nothing compared to this.", Genkai chuckled.

"I have asked each of them that question. Would they trade it all in to live a happy normal life….they all said-"

"No", Ren turned to see Kuwabara standing in the door way Yukina at his side with a pot of tea. "Not one of us would trade what we have for anything, because we are the ones who have everything", Ren smiled at his words.

"That's the smartest thing I have ever heard out of you", Ren laughed as Kuwabara growled at her.

"Whatever", he muttered as Yukina snickered beside him.

Yusuke walked down the hall Kurama to one side Hiei to the other their training together was becoming more and more dangerous to hold indoors. As he thought of the damages in the dojo they just left he cringed to think of what Genkai would do if she saw. As they walked down the hall he felt Hiei's energy spike as the demon looked out one of the hall windows.

Following his line of sight Yusuke stopped, Kurama doing the same as they spotted Rikter. Before Yusuke could get a hold on him Hiei vanished from sight.

"Never a dull frikin moment. GENKAI!", he yelled out as he and Kurama moved to follow Hiei.

Hiei was a bit frustrated when they called quits early on their training he still had a lot of pent up aggression he needed to get out. Walking down the hall with Yusuke and Kurama, he felt Rikter's spirit energy before he even looked up. Something in his chest felt tight and his thoughts drew back to the clearing and how Rikter held Ren at his mercy.

What stood out in his mind most was the sound of Yusuke yelling for the temple master, then the feeling of his fist connecting with Rikter's cheek. Before his mind zeroed in and just what he was doing. He wanted blood, Rikters'.

The sight was devastating, the two demons were ripping at each other like trained fight dogs when Ren made it to Yusuke. Her first instinct was to intervene but Kurama had grabbed her and held her back. Rikter was using his weapons and lightning powers to fend off Hiei, who was using brute strength to attack his enemy.

There was no going easy to Hiei, he was going to teach the lightning demon a lesson the hard way. As the staff made contact and knocked him back, he pushed forward and flipped over Rikter kneeing him in the back and knocking him on his hands and knees. As he reached for his neck Rikter kicked one leg out and took out Hiei's knee, the force was like being kicked by an angry horse. Growling from the slight pain Hiei tackled Rikter and delivered a few blows to his face before the boy punched him in his side.

The glowing from his fist made Hiei regret leaving him self open as he heard a few ribs bend under the pressure. Rolling away he rose to his feet and decided it was his turn to use powers, the dragon on his arm was clawing for release but he was not going to kill Rikter. Would defeat the purpose of teaching him a lesson Hiei figured. Punching his fists together they began to omit a black flame like light, he was going to enjoy this.

Rikter's skill as an assassin paid off as Hiei fought him, the boy was knowledgeable about how to strike and how to receive a strike. But it was a fight that both males were not planning on winning till the other surrendered. Landing hard on his back Hiei growled from the pain, they had been at each other for close to a half hour and neither was giving. Rising to his feet he watched as Rikter used his staff to steady him self.

"Yusuke we have to stop this", Kuwabara chose to speak up. Ren was now limp in Kurama's arms she couldn't move, the sight of the two was to much for her to bear any longer.

"Yes, if they haven't worked it out of their minds by now then there is a problem. Ren I need you to get Hiei's attention, Kurama take down Rikter.", Ren looked at Hiei and then concentrated stepping forward she used their link to contact him while Yusuke disappeared.

'My love…', her seductive whisper into his thoughts worked, she felt his power stutter as he looked to her and then she saw Yusuke. The detective knocked the fire demon out in seconds carefully easing his body to the ground. And before she could blink Yukina was looking his injuries over.

"Broken ribs, deep cuts and lots of bruising, he will be ok", she smiled warmly.

"And Rikter?"

"Hiei shattered his right arm, the punctures and cuts on his body are a bit more serious. Im afraid he will be sitting out on training for a few days."

"He'll live", Yusuke smirked before looking down at Hiei, "Kuwabara help me get bruiser here to bed he is gunna be out for at least a day after that little scrap", Ren watched as they headed for Hiei's room.

"He will be just fine, it had to be done", Ren looked at Kurama as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I know…"

"Be there when he wakes, he will want to see no one else", she nodded slowly and Kurama smile before helping Yukina

OK does anyone think Ren is to MarySue I gave her weaknesses, but she still can hold her own, she isn't the total center of the fic, I still focus on other characters….I don't know having a frantic omg I hope its good writer moment…any comments? Concerns? Review lets chat lol

OH and to all BLEACH fans I have an awesome Rukia/Ichigo fic in the works maybe a preview in my next chapter, to see if it is worthy of posting, luv yah all!


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=Hiei is coming out of his shell but he is still badass would never want to lose that shining quality of his lmao

AyaAyame=You totally make sense I just didn't want my fic to seem like a repeat of others if that makes any sense at all lol

Pyrosnightmare=LMAO I love that you feel that way about Rikter, he is gunna be one of those love to hate kinda guys lol

LadyFox=Thanks for the thanks, yeah I gotta do that for the fight in Makai, its in process of development gods I hope this fic isn't tooo long?

Hieilover98=Thank you for loving it! Here is more that I hope you love also

NaniSan=Thank you for the love I try to stay on top of it, but some days they don't feel like sharing their story lol

**Bewarethepenguinsinsuits**=Hi there back! You are awesomeness your review was cool and I hope even though you hav to message you continue. Thank you so much for your opinion on how it is all going and ill take ur offer into consideration!

DISCLAIMER lol havent done it in a while so here we go *AHEM* CAN I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION! THANK YOU I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARACTERS…THANK YOU AND PLEASE CARRY ON!

Laying beside Hiei was torture for Ren every time his skin touched hers she felt her body come to life. The whole heat thing was becoming a thorough pain in her ass, she wanted to be ale to curl up to him but had to settle with just being beside him. As he slept she chose that tome to study him, the purplish bruising in his side had changed colors over the hours that he slept. She was well aware demons healed fast but to see it was a whole nother story.

After covering up his chest with the blankets, she paused at his neck when she saw a thin strand of chain, picking it up she found a jewel on it. The metallic blue made her think it was a piece of metal but the smoothness of it made her think of a pearl.

"I wonder what it is?", she whispered softly.

'it's a tear', Ren dropped the stone as she heard Hiei's voice, looking at him she noticed he wasn't awake. Then she remembered their link, in his sleep Hiei was aware of her every move.

"A tear? Whose tear?"

'My mother's. It's the tear she cried when she gave birth to me', Ren looked at the gem in confusion.

"I don't understand"

'My mother was Hina, an Ice Maiden', Ren nodded and picked the gem back up, she almost gasped when she felt Hiei's hand cover her own. Looking at him she noticed he was still asleep, he never truly shut off.

"Please continue"

'The ice maidens are a self sustaining race, giving birth to only females, when I was born there was shock. The elders named me Forbidden and I was taken from my mother and sister, and cast out of their world. But Rina my mother's mid wife gave me my mother's tear and told me to return should I survive.', Ren covered her mouth in shock as she listened to his words.

"Hiei…im so sorry. Did you ever see your mother again?"

'I returned to that hell only to find my mother had taken her life, unable to live with the grief and regret of losing me, and my twin sister had left the island to find me.'

"Your twin", Ren whispered but their link had faded and she felt his mind slip into unconsciousness. Deciding she would let it go for the time being she laid her head down on the pillows and closed her eyes.

Yukina flinched as she heard the strangled screams and crunch of bone, Rikter's healing was rapid and before she had a chance to stint his arm it had already begun healing. Kurama had taken over and was now rebreaking the already healed bone so he could set it. The pain was unbearable for Rikter she was sure, without the flow of adrenaline he had when it happened he could feel it all this time. Waiting till he was reduced to whimpers she entered the room to find Kurama undoing Rikter's restraints, the lightning demon laid still his body quivering and his skin slick with sweat.

"The bones are all reset and will heal as though the break never happened, I hope you have learned from your mistakes Rikter. He went easy on you", Rikter chuckled before clenching his teeth in pain.

"Went easy on me?"

"Hiei does not enjoy killing anymore, he doesn't thirst for making someone bleed, but when provoked he can be deadly. You are lucky, he wanted to teach you your place here with us. And for your sake I hope you learned it.", Kurama looked at Yukina and nodded. She began the healing of his arm, Kurama staying near by to make her comfortable.

During the fight Yukina had felt dread, watching Hiei fight had scared her. Not because of the ruthlessness in his actions but that he may have been severely injured in the match. When it came to each of the fighters she felt like they had a special place in her heart. Kurama and Yusuke the silly brotherly like friends, Kazuma a little more close to heart, and then Hiei. He was special to her but she was not sure how.

Returning her thoughts to her work she looked down at Rikter, the male was breathing evenly again and returning to a calm state. As the bruising began to fade Yukina couldn't help but hope Ren was taking care of their hot tempered friend.

Ren woke to the feeling of something warm on her stomach, peeking one eye open she was met with spiky black hair. Opening her other eye she realized in his sleep Hiei had curled up and used her stomach as a pillow. The blush that covered her cheeks was as red as his eyes she was sure as she tried to ease her self up onto her elbows. Running a hand through his spiky locks she felt a vibration on her stomach that made her giggle. He was purring from her touch, repeating the action she giggled again at the tickling feeling of his purr.

"Its unwise to tease a sleeping demon", she ceased all movement and swallowed hard.

"Heh sorry, it was just really cute", she watched as Hiei lifted his head from her stomach and stretched, his movement stiff as he touched his previously broken ribs.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Twelve hours or so", he nodded and turned to look at her.

"You stayed with me this whole time?", Ren nodded as she to sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"I wouldn't want to wake up alone after all that…", she trailed off at the memories of the fight between Rikter and Hiei.

"I wont apologize for my behavior, what Rikter did to you was degrading, he had no right.", Ren looked at Hiei with wide eyes.

"You were fighting him for me?", Hiei nodded as he watched her, turning toward her he moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I have only once ever fought to protect something my heart valued, but when I fought Rikter. It was because my heart now values something else", Ren closed her eyes as Hiei kissed her forehead, "You". She smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes were filled with a mass of emotion she knew he wasn't familiar with, but she would help him understand.

His scent filled her mind as she uncurled from her self and nuzzled close to his body. She could feel her instinct straining to take control, Hiei was the male she wanted, but was it smart to let her self fall now? With the meeting with the council so fast approaching could she afford to seal her heart to another?

His lips on her neck broke Ren from her train of thought and she purred softly as he kissed her skin. The actions were not hesitant as he placed a hand on her cheek and nipped her ear causing her to shiver.

"Relax I will do nothing against your wishes", the silk in his deep voice made her body melt as heat spread through it, making him growl in approval.

"Shopping day! Oh my!", Ren's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of Botan's voice, without thinking clearly she pushed Hiei causing him to fall off the bed with a loud thump.

"Botan! Hiei! Oh man", Ren shook her head before looking over the side of the bed at a very shocked and angry Hiei who was laying on the floor.

"Sorry, uhm Ill be in the main house bye", Botan slammed the door behind her and paused in the hallway, "Phew that was close….sorry Ren", she whispered before tip toeing away.

"Are you okay?", Ren watched as Hiei stood, he seemed aggravated and frustrated but not completely pissed off.

"Its alright, lets go have breakfast with the others, they will be wondering were we are", Ren nodded in agreement before hoping off the bed and following him out of the room.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED AND REVIEWS I LIKED THIS CHAPTER PERSONALLY DON'T KNOW WHY JUST LIKED IT, ITS SHORT BUT HITS HOME, SORRY PROUD WRITER MOMENT LOL


	28. Chapter 28

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=thank you I like feeling proud but don't like it at the same time im my own worst critic lol

AyaAyame=well im glad we all make sense Don't worry he will win eventually

Pyrosnightmare='the conceited git' omg I loved reading that in ur review laughed for like ten minutes lol

LadyFox=Thank you much the proudness is definitely showing lol

WolvesRain=glad I made you giggle and im glad we didn't lose you!

NaniSan=Well if I didn't please my reviewers what kind of writer would I be *gasp* can bare to think it lol

Gothicluver13=Welcome and thanking you so much! And well its true why want more when you are the one who has it all

Oh sick again and feelin cruddy but my characters are yelling to be heard so I bring you a late night chapter oopsie I mean early morning lol

The others were all in the dining room sitting at a rather large table so they all could fit. Ren smiled as she saw Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara busying around the kitchen getting food. Looking at the table she saw the older Koenma, Kurama, Botan, Jin, Genkai, and Shizuru.

"Ren! Hiei! So nice of you to join us", Ren blushed at Botan's greeting. Taking a seat she nodded, Hiei joining beside her. As the food was set on the table and the others all sat down, Ren looked at the hallway door to see Rikter enter. There was a pause in the air as some looked at Rikter and others at Hiei.

"Come join us", Ren spoke up shocking everyone.

"Yes there is an empty seat here", Keiko picked up for Ren by patting a chair beside her. Rikter looked to Hiei and bowed his head before moving for the offered seat.

"Good to have everyone together", Yusuke spoke up and everyone agreed before digging in.

Ren mentally breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing a pancake from a dish as it passed by. Everyone hadn't had a chance to sit down to a meal with all the training under way. She found her self enjoying the feeling of family all around her, and with Hiei beside her she felt complete.

As if hearing her thoughts Hiei looked over at her lowering his fork to his plate and questioning her with his eyes. She shook her head as if to tell him she was fine but he lifted his free hand an swiped it just below her left eye.

"Ren honey are you alright?", Shizuru had seen the contact and her concern made her ask. The conversations seemed to die down as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Uhm no its nothing"

"But Ren your crying", Keiko nodded as Botan spoke.

"Just overwhelmed is all", she wiped her eyes feeling a little embarrassed by her outward show of emotion.

"See I knew she needed more rest", Keiko looked at Yusuke who was watching Ren.

"No Keiko its not his fault, I just feel like I belong here, like I always have belonged here", her confident voice lowered to a whisper. Everyone around the table smiled, when she looked at Hiei the grin on his face told her it was alright.

"You do belong here, who else is gunna put up with the shrimp", everyone broke into laughter at Kuwabara's comment even Hiei chuckled lightly before falling silent.

"Kurama….can I ask you a question?"

"Anything", Kurama looked over at Ren as they walked through the mall, passing many shops and vendors. After breakfast Botan had insisted on a day out, so everyone minus Genkai and Hiei who both didn't care for the crowds went to the mall.

"Do you think Im ready?", they stopped by a shaved ice vendor and placed an order before Kurama responded.

"No…you'll never truly be ready….for anything", she accepted her shaved ice and took a bite while thinking over his words.

"Your right…as always.", she dropped the topic as they moved to regroup with the others at the near by food court but as they passed a group of teenaged boys Ren felt a chill. As they passed she turned her head to look back at the boys, slightly surprised when she saw them do the same. That was when she noticed horns, fangs, and other markings of demon glamour.

Kurama had stopped with her and looked at the boys who had stopped and turned back, the four or five feet between them not seeming to be enough. There were three of them and though their spirit energy was relatively low Kurama knew exactly why they had turned around.

"Ren we must be going", he urged but noted her slightly hazed eyes.

"You can leave it looks like she wants to stay", Kurama growled catching each of the demon's attention.

"Kurama, my head, I feel strange", Ren tucked in next to him, wrapping her arms around one of his own as if to anchor her self.

"We just need to get you home", he whispered and hit a small button on his watch that he knew would alert Yusuke within seconds.

"Come on we can take good care of her"

"We'll get her home safe", Kurama looked at all the humans around them, if the young demons lost control in attempts to get their hands on her it could get bloody.

"Hiei will kill each of you if you lay one claw on me", Ren giggled as she loosened her hold on Kurama.

"Oh we are scared", the demon's all shared a chuckle and Ren pinched Kurama gaining his direct attention.

"They will hurt a lot of people if we don't get out of here, three on one is not good odds catch up quick", before he could grab her Ren tore off through the crowds of people, the three demons following.

Ren utilized her stealth capabilities as she slipped through the crowds, blending were she could. Finding a maintenance hall door behind a card board cut out she took off down the concrete passages. The sounds of echoing foot steps behind her made her aware of how far off the others were as she kicked off her shoes and hid behind a pillar.

"Were did she go?"

"Focus on her scent you idiot, split up", the command brought a smile to her face as Ren knocked her arrow and waited. The first was a long shot, at least sixty yards, she nailed him no problem. But with the shot came giving away her position so she had to move quick to hide again.

"Come on pet, you need us, we can make the itch go away", the silk in the male's voice made her press hard against a stone wall. Yes her need was intensifying but she refused to let just any demon touch her.

"Who are you?", Ren tilted her head as she looked around the corner her two stalkers were standing in the open. In front of them was an unlikely savior to her situation.

"Me? Im just a bloke who don't think it right for a guy to corner a lady, call me Chu", stepping out she recalled her bow's energy and walked up to Chu's side, he was an oaf at times, but he had a knack for being handy.

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining tin foil", Ren joked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"These chaps botherin you Ren?", he pointed at the two frozen demons.

"No we were….we were helping her, right?"

"Just helping!", biting her bottom lip she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't bloody them up to bad, dinner is at five, see you tonight", she waved over her shoulder as she walked away, Chu's chuckles filling the air.

"Ren! There you are we were all worried!", Keiko and the other's approached her and she simple shrugged them off, she was irate and feeling Closter phobic at the moment.

"I need to return to the temple"

"Ill escort you home", Kurama offered but she shook her head.

"No I want to go on my own, ill be fine promise. Ill see everyone tonight ok, by the way Chu is stopping in", getting away as quickly as she could she took a deep breath to relax her self. The heat was becoming a real pain, being around demon's in general had her body in a craving now. She had to see Hiei, if only for a little while to calm her nerve. She was a wreck.

Walking up the temple steps Ren couldn't help the sudden flutter in her heart and the fuzziness that just wrapped around her mind. Hiei had sensed her and was already seeking her out, it amazed her at how in tune they had become. When she moved he moved, when she needed him he knew. It was all so much and yet not enough at the same time. When she reached the top of the stairs she walked along the buildings to the separated dojo were Hiei's room was.

Entering though the window she inhaled his scent and sighed in complete content before looking around. The candles were flameless, and the bed sheets were cold. Looking around the room she noticed his sword was gone along with his cloak. Moving from the room she looked to the main house and noticed the doors were all open to welcome the outside breeze. Had he joined Master Genkai in training?

Approaching the show dojo she jumped up onto the wooden porch and was shocked at the sight before her. Hiei had his blade crossed with another warriors sword, at first Ren felt the need to aid but closer inspection showed it as a match. Hiei's opponent wore a head dress that kept gender a secret and the garb clothes left no detail either.

Stuck as a spectator Ren turned her attention on Genkai who had now come to stand beside her and watch. The two were equal in strike and block, Ren was astounded by the masked fighters abilities to keep up with Hiei's lightning quick speed. When the masked fighter lunged at Hiei and the two hit the ground rolling Ren had to strain her self to stay still. When they wound up a tangle of limbs Ren heard a feminine laugh fill the dojo.

"Oh Hiei your still a riot", she watched as the masked fighter removed the head dress revealing a female with long reddish brown hair, the right side of her face was scarred her eye covered with a tasteful patch. She laughed as she got to her feet and helped Hiei up as well.

"Well you still chose to make our matches into a game rather then a fight Mukuro", the female made a pouting face before laughing lightly and running a hand through her hair.

"You know you enjoy it Hie-oh we have company", Ren kept her face blank as Hiei turned to look at her. A slight look of surprise crossed his face and Ren couldn't help a sudden pang in her heart.

"My apologies for interrupting", Ren bowed her head before straightening.

"No need we were simply catching up, I haven't seen Hiei in some time. Thought I would pay him a visit, and you are?"

"Ren, I am a guest here. If you will excuse me I have something I need to handle", she left swiftly without so much as a glance back.

Please review I hope I went in an interesting direction with this, I needed another curve ball before it was time for Ren to get to work with her father get ready for some female demon jealousy, intense training, a few tears, and some steamy situations lol


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=omg there will be teeth claws and drama!

AyaAyame=dun dun dun lol more more more

Pyrosnightmare='yay I love feeling brilliant, and I needed some other suspense lol

LadyFox=There's gunna be a cat fight lol but really its gunna get woe

WolvesRain=I know I cant stand her but I want some emotional connection with the female lead, seeing a previous interest can be emotional

NaniSan=Im so glad that I amaze you, who likes hum drum lol glad your enjoying

Gothicluver13=Interesting yes drama yes tears yes oh the DRAMA

ShadowDmn=oh puppy eyes, here you go more for you lol

HieiLuver9876=thanks much I like throwing in some craziness

Ren stopped in the training clearing, taking deep breaths to calm her suddenly unsettled mind she thought back to when she had reached the temple. She had felt excitement and knowing from Hiei, but it wasn't because he had known she had returned. Wrapping her arms around her self for security she looked to the water pool with confused and clouded eyes.

Was this female a close friend of Hieis', perhaps and old lover? The very thought had her energy spiking slightly only to be extinguished, Hie was not hers' to claim. As she contemplated what she had seen in the dojo she found a comfortable spot high in an old oaks branches.

Hiei took Mukuro's offered hand to rise to his feet but when she had mentioned company he followed her line of sight. When his eyes fell on Ren he froze, her face was blank and her thoughts unreachable, he was closed out. Before he could think to say anything she had dismissed her self and left the dojo.

"She seems a bit shy", he looked over at Mukuro as she spoke before he walked to a bench and picked up his shirt. Wiping off his face he took a moment to think about what had just happened.

"Does Lady Mukuro plan on staying with us for a while?", Genkai broke his concentration.

"If it isn't a problem?"

"Not at all I will have a room prepared", she nodded before looking over at Hiei, he was now removing the sheath for his sword from his belt. He seemed deep in thought, his movements stiff unlike his usually graceful skill,

The time, it was something Ren had managed to lose track of, she knew she had taken a little nap in the tree. Jumping to the soft grass below she checked her watch, it was almost three, she had been out a little longer then originally thought. Walking down the path to the dojo she remembered why she had fled to the training grounds in the first place.

Erasing the thoughts from her mind she emerged in the garden to find Yukina back and tending to the flowers. The ice maiden smiled at her as she noticed Ren's presence in the garden. Returning the smile Ren headed for the main house with a slow and hesitated gate.

"Yar moods got my ears droopin it does", she looked up at the sound of Jin's heavily accented voice.

"Sorry, lots on my mind. How did you enjoy the mall?", the wind master made a face and shook his head.

"To many bodies had me feelin like a sardine in a phone booth it did. Plus half them humans wear way to much perfumes if yah ask me, my nose is burnin", she laughed as he crinkled his nose.

"No more mall trips for Jin got it", she pretended to salute him before entering the main house. When she came inside she was met by Kurama who gave her a welcoming smile.

"Feeling better?"

"You already know the answer so why ask?", she sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"To make conversation, I heard you have met Mukuro?", she rolled her eyes before grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

"Yes", Kurama watched as she plopped down on the couch and drew her knees to her chest.

"Have you spoken to Hiei?"

"No I haven't seen him", deciding the television was no longer an interest Ren rose from the couch and started for her bedroom. Kurama seemed to understand her curtness and backed off as she walked away.

Closing her door Ren walked to her bed and released a frustrated growl before landing on the mounds of comfy pillows and blankets. Laying there for a moment she took a deep breath, lifting her head to a new scent she turned to see Hiei just coming in through the window. Rising from the bed she walked towards him but stopped just short when the scent of lilies hit her like a brick wall. Backing away she growled softly, her eyes glazing with confusion and hurt.

Hiei looked down as if wondering what her problem was before his eyes widened slowly and he reached out for her. Ren drew out of reach and shook her head, she could feel him trying to brush her mind but she closed him out immediately.

"Ren", he took another step towards her and Ren growled deep in her throat.

"I think you need to leave" there was a pause in the air as Ren tried to hold her ground. Hiei stepped back and looked at the ground, in that moment Ren could see the hurt on his face and the anger in his eyes but within the blink of an eye he was gone.

Running to her door she tore out of her room and ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her which wasn't far when she ran into Jin and fell back on her behind. The impact didn't effect him as he looked down at her and a goofy smile broke across his lips.

"Were yah runnin to in such a hur-", Jin's grin fell as he looked down at her, the tears that streamed down her cheeks making him kneel down in front of her. Ren wiped her eyes and shook her head as he rested one of his hands on her head.

"Im fine, im fine", Jin shook his head.

"Then why yah cryin on the floor litle one?", she looked up at him and took a shaky breath. Jin shook his head and scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the temple. Ren sighed and leaned into Jin allowing him to take her out into the fresh air.

"Her scent was on his skin", she whispered and Jin rested his chin on her head.

"Ill clear your mind", he set her down and Ren looked at him for a moment but when he lifted off the ground she shook her head.

"Oh heights and me don't work"

"To bad", he snatched her up and took off through the air Ren screaming the whole time. When they reached the shore of the far beach Jin set her down and Ren spun a few times before landing on her behind in the sand.

"Well my mind is definitely clear at the moment", Ren giggled as she looked up at the goofy red head.

"See flyin always clears out the craziness.", she nodded before looking out at the water.

"Jin do you know who she is?", the wind master shook his head but looked up to see Kurama and Yukina down the beach.

"No but I happen tah know a fella that does", Ren looked at him and he offered her a hand up, taking his hand she got to her feet but lost balance and fell against him.

The electric shock that filled her made her purr and Jin stepped back while shaking his head.

"Im sorry, urgh the sooner this crap is over the better", Jin smirked as a shudder ran up his spine.

"Well I hope yah find your answers litle one", in a gust she felt him take off, watching him move through the air she was briefly reminded of a kite moving on the breezes. Jin was a beautiful goofball, she saw him as art and as clutter, but he made it work.

"Ren", a soft laughing voice reached her and she turned to see Yukina running through the water at her. Turning she caught sight of Kurama and she could sense his unease as they neared her.

"Why are you two out here?", Yukina tucked her hands behind her back and looked down at her feet.

"I confide in Kurama", Ren smiled.

"He IS the best secret keeper", Yukina nodded and turned towards the path as if she heard something.

"He is waiting for you", a blush covered Yukina's face and she bowed before running down the beach. Ren looked to the path in time to see Kuwabara breach the hill his hands in his pocket and a calm smile on his face. When Yukina reached him the two exchanged greetings before leaving the beach together.

"You are in doubt", Ren could feel her tears before she even began to cry.

"Wouldn't you be?", they shared a moment of pause as Ren tried to compose her self.

"Mukuro used to be an important element in his life, at one point they were all each other had. Understand that but do not let it take over how you feel about him. When you are faced with a fight, the last thing you do is show your weakness to your enemy", Ren listened to himin depth.

"Thank you Kurama, so much", she bowed her head and looked out at the water.

Hiei dropped to the ground on his hands and knees panting, sweat dripping off his body, using training as an outlet worked for him. But the after math was usually a bother, looking around him at the many destroyed trees and boulders. He had taken a serene setting and turned it into a battle scene. Drawing in a deep breath he could still smell the scent of lilies, Mukuros' sudden presence was causing him nothing but trouble.

He couldn't blame Ren for her reaction, he had not intended for her to get hurt. Slamming his fist on the ground he closed his eyes, remembering the look on her face when she pulled away from him. He had to fix it, he had to get her back. He couldn't become hollow again.

Next chappie is up, got soooo much response to last chapter made me happy keep uhm coming everyone. Oh and are we all female or do I have a guy reader too? No big but just curious. Bye bye


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=Yeah he is but he is difficult little jerk to write when it comes to emotion

AyaAyame=Well thank you here you go

Pyrosnightmare=yeaah I want them to fight but at the same time I don't oh the dilemma

LadyFox=lol figured lol well duh I need to make things interesting who would I be if I didn't cause alittle drama in my fic world, honestly it keeps me sane lol

WolvesRain=I love the cliffies lol they make me giggle with happiness when they are done right

NaniSan1955=lol yay to fight scenes JUST kidding im not so great at them but ill try

Gothicluver13=I love Jin too im thinking of writing a little love fic for him after this one not sure maybe ill tie it in in the end so its like a continuous in a way what yah think?

ShadowDmn=Lol *grins evilly* it is coming a storm is coing but not in this chapter lmao

HieiLuver9876=

Zegg= I admire Mukuro too she is cool but I needed another weird element and trust me there wont be mad bashing thank you for ur review I hope u grow to love Ren

EnnaBella=Thank you im excited you are enjoying it of course ill write more

SPECIALREVIEW= I missed this persons review and found it in my outdated file for some reason didn't want you to feel left out so thank you to AngelOfYourNightMares!

The afternoon came quickly and Ren found that many of the temple's occupants had seeked private company. So she ventured to the training dojo, the punching bag was going down. After changing into a pair of sweat pants and a tang top she removed her socks and walked out onto the wooden floor. She hadn't trained alone in a while and figured it would give her a chance to work on her focus.

Her powers had grown in the time with the training she was receiving but she was not entirely sure she would be ready. Shaking off her worries she focused her energy and closed her eyes. The electric pulse beat with her heart as she felt the energy intensify and surround her. The feeling was unlike any other, every part of her body was singing from the flow.

Recalling her energy she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at the sight around her. The electric static was firing like lightning, cracking and sparking in the air. A smile passed over her lips as she added pressure moving the lightning around and focusing it. As she turned within the eye of her lightning storm she felt eyes on her, the storm within the room dying down as her eyes landed on Hiei. He was leaning casually against the wall of the dojo his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your getting stronger", his voice sounded like gravel making her shiver, she hated how he did that to her.

"Im not strong enough, I still let little things cloud my mind.", Hiei started towards her and she took a step back making him pause.

"Don't run from me, its not safe for you to do that", Ren remembered her current predicament and growled in frustration he was right.

"I know she means a lot to you", she looked down at her bare feet wishing she could run.

"She does, Mukuro is a very close friend of mine, at one point she was more", Ren looked up at him with anger, her energy spiking causing the air to grow thick.

"I don't need to know that", she turned from him and started for the exit.

"Yes you do", he growled as he came forward grabbing her arm to stop her, Ren turned on him so quick he was almost seconds from not blocking the attack that came.

"Let go of me!", she struck at him hard and fast, with so much ferocity Hiei was doing all he could to keep his head on his shoulders. Her aggression was backed by her frustration making her adrenaline supply more strength to her attacks.

"Ren back down or ill put you down!", she rolled her eyes and took his legs out from under him in a heart beat. Standing over him she looked down with a less then pleased smirk on her face.

"Sounds hot good luck with that", as she turned Hiei flipped to his feet and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around the wooden floor striking at each other until Hiei managed to pin her below him. Ren hissed at him as she fought against his hold on her, Hiei was becoming rather tired of the struggle.

"Damn it woman", he moved quick catching her lips with his own, Ren's strength to fight seemed to flood away as it was replaced by desire. Lifting her head to meet his kiss she moaned from the contact. Hiei abruptly pulled back and went to her throat, nipping and biting at her soft skin. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled over stopping when she was straddling him.

Ren grabbed at the hem of his shirt, Hiei moving to help her remove the annoying piece of material that kept them separated from each other. Once it was gone they reconnected, their kisses growing more intense as their hands seeked out more skin to touch. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath Ren rolled away from him till she could get to her feet.

Hiei rose onto his elbows and watched her with intense eyes as she collected her self and laughed lightly. Shaking his head to clear it he took a deep breath and looked up at Ren.

"Not like this….", was all she said before leaving the dojo, Hiei ran a hand through his spiked hair as he evened his breathing and got to his feet. As he went to leave the room he felt a sudden awkwardness and humor rise in him, he hadn't lost her.

Ren ran from the dojo with a smirk on her face as she slowed her pace and exited the temple to walk around the courtyard. Biting her bottom lip she twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she looked at the ground, but a sudden scent had her stopping and looking up, lilies.

"You really have changed him"

"Is there a problem with that?", she lifted her chin high and squared her shoulders. Mukuro came into view and Ren felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"He used to be a lost cause, I never thought he would let go everything in his past. Never thought he would be a tamed beast-"

"I haven't tamed him!", Mukuro looked up at her quickly her eye wide with slight shock. "I love him", Mukuro walked up to her and eyed her from head to toe before walking past her and pausing for just a moment before continuing away.

"Interesting"

"Rikter Im frikin tired, we have been at it all morning can I please take a break", Ren fell to her knees from exhaustion and Rikter turned and looked at her with a less then pleased face.

"Your training is important you know?", she gave him an unenthused thumbs up before getting to her feet.

"You know acting human is okay right?", Rikter smacked his forehead and Ren tilted her head to the side.

"I not human", she to smacked her head at her stupid comment.

"Oh yeah Im pretty good at opening my mouth and inserting my foot huh?", he chuckled but nodded before walking over and sitting down beside her.

"We can take a break", Ren released a happy squeal and threw her arms around Rikter while chanting that he was the best.

When they reached the temple, they passed Yukina and Keiko with Botan in the gardens and Yusuke and Kuwabara meditating in the dojo. But when they walked down the hall and passed Hiei and Mukuro who seemed deep in conversation Ren paused.

"Don't let it bother you", Rikter looped his arm with hers and led her towards the kitchen. Since the fight between Hiei and Rikter, there was no more awkwardness between her and Rikter. He had picked up the role as Im-here-for-you-always quit well, and she found he was actually interesting and funny.

"Let what bother me?", playing dumb to the moment seemed childish, but she was not in the mood too care.

"If you don't want to talk about it fine but try not to look so forlorn when he is with her.", he rolled his eyes as they entered the kitchen. A soft growl had Ren looking up to see Chu and Jin. Jin who still had a sour look on his face released a tested growl again making Rikter look down at Ren and noticed their arms were still linked.

"No Jin its ok", Ren released his arm and Jin tilted his head.

"Even though the jewel can not be yours, you can still protect it", Rikter's words made Jin nod before he went back to his lunch of popcorn, some kind of meat, and lucky charms cereal. Ren couldn't help but laugh when it came to Jin, his appetite was as strange as his ears but they loved him.

"Im starving, hey Chu", Ren went to the fridge and Chu waved a hello as he chewed on some food. Popping over the fridge she searched for something that smelled good and when she happened upon a nice cut of steak she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Yum", picking it up she turned to find Rikter already prepping a pan and the stove.

After cooking, seasoning, and setting plates Ren and Rikter enjoyed the meal together, Chu and Jin long gone. Ren snacked happily as Rikter ate with a little more class, they were on polar opposites when it came to the real of table manners.

"Tell me about the clan?", the question popped out before she could stop it and Rikter looked up at her.

"Like what?"

"Well like customs and stuff", she pushed her plate aside and rested her head on her arms.

"Okay, well were to start? I guess when your young it is decided whether you are a fighter, defender, or a feeder. Fighters are the ones that become assassins, defenders are trained to guard special families and the village, and feeders are food gatherers.', he thought for a moment and then continued,' When a female is born and raised into her youth a male is chosen for her-"

"Wait, there are arranged marriages? What about falling in love?", Rikter shook his head.

"We focus on sustaining our people, when the female is a year from her first heat she is introduced to her mate to be, giving them a chance to connect.", Ren took on a look of sadness and Rikter paused.

"It seems so strict, with no chance for love"

"The Makai is nothing like the human world Ren, it isn't as easy there as it is here to be an individual", she looked up at Rikter and saw the pained look in his eye, deciding to lighten the mood she stretched and threw a fake smile on her face.

"I'd hate to see what they do to a drag queen there", Rikter tilted his head in confusion and Ren smiled.

"What?"

"I think I need to introduce you to RuPaul"

"Who?"

"He is a fabulous woman darling", she jumped up laughing and grabbed Rikter's arm.

"He? Woman? Wait Ren", before he had a chance she was dragging him to the living room.

HOLY FRIKIN REVIEWS! I feel so awesome right now and thank you so much to all my reviewers, sorry if this chapter seemed laggy I kinda was a lil duh about writing it, it was like I need to write this Oh! glee is on, I need to write this Oh! I want to go horseback riding lol I couldn't focus next chapter will be better I promise!


	31. Chapter 31

AUTHORS NOTE=

Okay do to the fact that I have work in 10 minutes I don't have time for my usual thank you colomn but please review and thank you for other reviews will be posting for next chapter everyone have a good day!

The look on Rikter's face was priceless as he sat and watched two drag queens lip sync for their life, Ren did all she could to keep her self from bursting into fits of laughter. They had been watching the first season, well he was watching she was observing him through it all.

"So they move their lips to the words and dance to impress people", Ren nodded as he tried to dissect the concept of what he was watching. As they watched the elimination together Ren heard someone enter the room. Turning around she saw Yusuke enter the room, his eyes going to the screen and a confused expression cover his face.

"Wow that chick is hot", Rikter flew off the couch in seconds and turned to look at Yusuke.

"That is not a woman!", Yusuke stepped further into the room and took another look at the screen in time to see the queen rip her wig off and throw it at another queen. Yusuke jumped back and rubbed his eyes before he heard Ren burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh not cool not cool!", Rikter joined in in the laughter and sat back down on the couch beside Ren.

"Didn't know you were into that sort of thing Yusuke?"

"Im not I swear-"

"What is the racket in here-oh RuPaul I get a kick out of that show", the three turned to see Genkai enter the living room.

"That's just weird", Yusuke commented.

"Before I forget, Koenma is here to see you Ren", without a moments pause she was off the couch and heading for the hallway.

"Can we watch something else?", Rikter asked as Yusuke sat down and Genkai joined them.

"Hush it"

Walking down the hall Ren could feel him before she saw him, turning quickly she came face to face with Hiei, inches separating them. Her eyes trailed down his body without her even thinking, she was really starting to hate her horniness. Without looking at his face she knew he was smirking from her thoughts.

"We can make those thoughts reality later, if you'd like", her eyes snapped to his as he spoke, a shiver running down her back.

"I-I have to meet with Koenma", Hiei growled softly before stepping into her body and running his nose up her neck taking in her scent.

"Your stuttering"

"And your making her late", Ren jumped while Hiei simply rested a hand on her hip to steady her as he glared at Koenma.

"Ill meet with you later", he whispered against her temple before leaving. Ren turned to face Koenma and offered an apologetic smile before following him down the hall.

When they entered the dojo office Ren looked up to see Jolsvere standing in the corner. She looked exhausted and ready to topple over if she wasn't leaning against the wall for support.

"Jolsvere are you alright?", she looked up when she heard her name.

"Just tired from the trip, Lord Haku has managed to find followers to the cause, and they have set up camp just over the boarders of the Makai."

"We are moving forward in two weeks, Ren's training has been going well", Koenma interrupted as Jolsvere moved to stand by the desk.

"So Rikter has adjusted well to being with you?", Ren looked up at her as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"Koenma may I have a word with Jolsvere?", he nodded curtly and left the room without a word.

"What do you wish-"

"You know Rikter was telling me about our customs in the clan, he also told me about a tradition with mated pairs.', it was Jolsvere's turn to look stunned now,' He told me how females when they are young are told the name of their intended."

"That is a tradition yes, but I don't understand what that has to do with me?", Ren watched as she fidgeted with her shirt.

"What was the name of your male?", Jolsvere looked at her, her eyes swirling but sad.

"Rikter"

Hiei lounged in the willow in the temple garden, it had been an hour since his run in with Ren and he was hoping she would be free soon. Frustration was not a mask he wore comfortably and he hated not getting what he wanted. Looking over the dragon that lay wrapped around his arm he tried to preoccupy himself but concentrating on anything wasn't easy either.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this out of sorts", he twisted to look down at Mukuro as she approached.

"Hn"

"Now your not speaking to me, well she really has you wrapped around her finger"

"Your trying my patience", Mukuro chuckled lightly before turning to see Kurama as he entered the garden a book in his hand.

"The meeting has ended, Koenma wishes to see us", Mukuro looked up at Hiei as he uncurled and slipped out of the tree, landing smoothly.

"Duty calls", Mukuro headed for the temple, the two demons following behind.

Opening her bedroom door Ren breathed a sigh of frustration and relief, she had been in utter shock when Jolsvere had revealed her feelings. Walking to her bed she began stripping away her clothes, she was in need of a walk and a small vacation away from the temple and others.

As she slipped on a pleated mini and a black skin tight long sleeve she thought over her escape route. Deciding her plan was fool-proof she put on her ballet flats and headed for the window. She remembered the first time she had used that very sill as an escape route, but shook the memory off as she jumped to the ground and headed for the temple steps. Focusing her mind on rearranging her closet was the first step, so if Hiei had decided to check in on her he would not be clued in on her plan.

When she stepped off the last stair she took a light breath and realized with all her recent training the stairs were no longer as strenuous as they once were. Freedom didn't fully set in until she was seated on the train and heading for town, she wasn't sure what she would do when she got there, but that was the point to this craziest of crazy ideas.


	32. Chapter 32

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414-Lol it is gunna be interesting for sure

Pyrosnightmare-its gunna be a twist I hope a good one though

wolves rain-;)

Ladyfox-well here is a update I just feel like I am like dwindling I need to bring this back together

Gothicluver-I think rupaul is the shit those queens bust ass

Nanisan-here! Hope you like

Ok so I have been in such a writer's worse nightmare I havent been able to post due to my business with my horses, shows are opening up again and I have been soooo busy getting them ready lol sorry you guys here is update I really hope you guys like this chapter, the next one is going to be a spotlight chapter on everyones fave couple so hope you can stick it out and deal with my craziness love you guys!

Getting off the train she felt a sudden overwhelming feeling come over her making her slightly panic. Looking at the many people around her she realized for a huge portion of her past months she had been away from society and lacking in socialization. Moving through the throng of people she watched those around her with a careful eye, her months of training would not go wasted.

As she passed a few shops Ren recognized the area and turned to find the entrance to her favorite park, the park were her parents met. Walking briskly across the busy road she made the side walk unscathed and passed through the high gates. Music met her ears, the local musicians trying to gain passer bys attention with their lyrical magic. The fountains ahead were crowded do to the weekend, school girls and boys hanging near the water while couples strolled by caught up in their love.

The brightness of the park had her completely taken, her soul was soaring and her mind was calm. But she had realized all to late that her thoughts hadn't been on target of her closet and she focused to see if Hiei was tipped to her true were abouts. When she felt safe she continued down the paths to the well she had visited so many times in the past.

Upon finding the well she approached with ease but found her pace slowing as she felt the sudden panic settle in her gut again. Looking around she moved quickly and jumped down into the well, flattening her self against the rock wall, her shoes now filling with water. Above her she felt demonic auras moving about and she focused her own hiding it deep behind her human energy.

"Could have sworn I smelt a female", when she heard the gruff voice she could have smacked her self she completely forgot about her heat.

"I can sense someone but its faint almost fleeting", she listened carefully and stayed as still as possible. There seemed to be only two above her, thinking on her chances of getting away she shifted slightly and almost gasped when a rock came lose and fell in the water.

"Well there you are little half breed, why don't you come up here", she shook her head and backed into the wall, the stones cutting into her shirt and skin.

"Come up or we will come down", growled the second male and she regret tingly shot up out of the well landing a few feet from the two demons. Before she could move she was restrained by one the other in her face.

"Don't touch me", she growled.

"Half breed I have class, I would never touch filth like you, I have something more painful in mind for you", Ren felt the need to fight rise and she used the male behind her to kick her legs forward knocking the male in front of her back.

"You little!", she felt the skin tear on her shoulder as the male behind her bit into her with fierce aggression. Releasing a scream she pulled forward and managed free from the demon. Turning on her toes she went to one knee and pulled back her bow appearing in a flash and the arrow being released. It pierced the demon in the side and she took to the forest running as fast as she could.

Her crazy idea had turned into nightmare she wished she could take back, but she was not becoming a victim to these bastards she was going to take them down. Ducking behind a tree she heard the uninjured demon approaching, his energy spiking high.

"Come out half breed", she lowered to the ground and as the demon passed she swiped out his legs, knocking him flat on his back. Slamming her heel down on his chest she felt empowered when he curled in pain and growled.

"I should and can kill you but then I would be like you", kicking him in the face she listened as he groaned and coughed up blood. Turning from him she headed for the path, the sounds of his buddy still moaning over the arrow wound leading her to the well.

"You-"

"If I were you I would stay down and shut the hell up or I will put the next one in your head", she felt her fangs lengthen as an add to the threat and the demon remained still and on the ground. Using the less traveled paths she headed for the bus station, but as she went the pain in her shoulder had become very painful. The wound had become swollen and the blood thick as it slid down her arm, it was angry and she didn't know what to do with it at that point.

After reaching the outskirts of town were the trains ran Ren decided to take a break, she had made a stupid decision and that was now quite apparent to her. As she rested on a bench and waited for the next train she took a look at her wounded shoulder. The demon's teeth had been like razor blades and she knew hiding the wound would be difficult, but hey she was up for a challenge.

The loud horns of the next approaching train caught her attention and she rose from the bench to feel her world pitch side ways. The sudden dizziness had her grasping for the bench as she fell back onto her behind. Her swimming thoughts had her panicking as she cleared her mind and focused on Hiei.

Sending images of her were abouts she felt him brush her mind and then the on slough of aggressive reprimanding gave her a good headache. Closing her eyes she reminded Hiei of her current situation and she felt him cool instantly, his threats falling away as he let her know he would be there soon. Breaking her link she took a deep breath feeling exhausted. Watching things around her she rested her head on her arm and felt her eye lids sinking till they closed.

Moving. Ash. Growls. The noises and scents woke her first and when she realized she was no longer on the bench she reacted with defense. This proved to be another unwise decision as she was gripped tighter her shoulder irrupting in new pain as she cried out.

"Stay still", she opened her eyes and looked up to see Hiei, the look on his face was one of anger and worry. Letting her head fall back against his chest she lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck to keep her self a little more snug to him.

"Where are we going?', she winced, her voice was weak and tired, Hiei seemed to pause in his run and he leaned down to her pressing his lips to her forehead before pulling back slightly.

"A safe place that's close by", she nodded and closed her eyes, she was always safe with Hiei.

"Her breathing is very shallow Hiei, the poison in the bite was very strong".

"Do whatever you can Kurama", Ren could hear Hiei and Kurama talking, but she couldn't wake up or move and it frustrated her.

"We have to bleed the wound", that comment alone had Ren panicking to wake up and fighting to open her eyes and add her two sense in her treatment. Pulling her mind together she calmed her self enough to open her eyes, both of the males near her realizing she was awake.

"It hurts so bad", she whispered and Hiei nodded before looking at Kurama.

"Im gunna make it better Ren you just have to relax, its gunna hurt", she nodded slowly as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Kurama walked to the door in the far corner and left the room with a solemn and worried look.

"Hiei…..", he sat beside her on her bed and helped her sit up and curls into him, she rested her head on his shoulder and Hiei wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Im sorry kiobito", before Ren could lift her head she felt searing pain in her injured shoulder and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop from screaming. She knew that he was trying to get the poison out of the healing wound but it was a painful process. As blood dripped down her shoulder she tried desperately to focus on something other then the pain. When his teeth ripped into her shoulder deeper she screamed in pain and could feel the apologetic brush of his mind as he released her.

"Damn it", she whispered as she felt his lips press against her neck, his breathing was ragged and the soft growls she heard had her attention focusing on him.

"I didn't want to hurt you but it was the only way", she looked at her shoulder and gasped at the sight of the black blood that was running down her arm, red blood following to show that the poison had been taken out.

"You did what you had to, thank you", he nodded and Ren couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him, her blood smeared across his lips and chin. Grabbing her shirt that they had removed she used the destroyed material to clean his face. Hiei remained still as she wiped away the blood, when she was finished he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. Ren did not hesitate to return the kiss, it had been to long since she felt him against her and she would not waste these moments they had together.

The sound of the door opening had them slowly pulling away from one another as Kurama stepped inside with a bowl of water and some dressings in his hands. Walking over he set them on the bed side table and turned for the door only pausing for a moment.

"The others know your both safe but for tonight you may stay here, Ill be back in the morning", with that he left closing the door to give them privacy. Hiei seemed to release a sigh as his body seemed to relax completely, Ren watched as the hard shell that was Hiei melted away and he breathed deeply and calmly.

"All alone….now what?', Ren smiled as he turned to her his crimson eyes seeming to glow softly as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Everything"


	33. Chapter 33

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414-Here is the next chapter

Pyrosnightmare-need to keep the drama high you know

wolves rain-lol uhm yeah they have the same idea heheh

Ladyfox-I updated lol thanks for the good lucks we have been doin well

Gothicluver-no ur not weird I have done it, its AWESOME! lol

Nanisan-Im glad you like lol here is more

YeahImmaGenius=thank you sooo much that review made me feel awesome lol

Hieiluver98=Im glad I hope you still like him after this one

Ok so have to do this….

LEMON ALRET! I HAVE MADE IT AS NON GRAPHIC AS POSSIBLE BCUZ I DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING ANGRY BCUZ OF GRAPHIC LEMONINESS….so if you don't want to read wait until next chapter I also hope that for those who do read that you like bcuz I am hoping this is still well written even though I have spent to many days freaking over it so enjoy and lemme know what you think.

The feeling of getting clean was an idea Ren was all to willing to get acquainted with as she walked down the hall of the silent house. Hiei had gone off in search of food, stating that she needed to eat for energy and that her lack of blood would be weakening. He wasn't kidding, she was having a hard time just making it to the shower, her legs were heavy, her body was shaking, and her mind was exhausted.

As she made it into the bathroom she used the counter as a resting place, taking slow deep breaths to relax her tiring body. Looking at the shower stall she began to remove her clothing with slow ease her shoulder protesting every few seconds. When she was finally undressed she started for the shower but slipped, trying to catch her self she knocked a glass decoration bottle off the counter and the glass broke to pieces on the floor. Cursing under her breath she leaned down and started picking up the pieces, the door suddenly swinging open made her jump a piece of glass biting into her pointer finger.

Hiei stood in the door way assessing the situation before moving to kneel before her. Ren on the other hand was trying to cover up a flustered and pained look on her face as he came towards her. Reaching forward he snatched her hand and brought it forward so he could look it over. Watching the emotions on his face Ren sat completely still as he held her hand gently.

"Hiei", she whispered his name with longing as he lifted her injured finger to his lips and took it into his mouth. She gasped at the tingling in her finger, he was healing her again like he had done before. As he released her hand Ren smiled softly to him and pulled her now healed hand back.

"Do you need help?", she looked at him and then the shower and looked at the tile as her cheeks lit up.

"I think I can do it", lifting her self up she steadied her knees but as she straightened her self the world pitched sideways and she swayed. Hiei stepped in and steadied her by resting his hands on her hips.

"Let me help you", he whispered and Ren nodded as he helped her rest against the sink. Pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor he paused at his belt and moved to remove his socks, when he was done with that there seemed to be a silent agreement in his mind. Turning he helped her to the shower stall and they stepped inside with ease both being careful of each other.

Reaching forward Hiei turned on the water, the warmth of it running down both of them. Ren shivered as she felt one of his arms wrap around her stomach and rest on her side, his chin resting on her shoulder. She watched as the poison and dried blood washed from her skin and shifted when she felt his hand pull back so he could touch her flat stomach with his hand.

Grabbing the wash cloth she put some soap on it and turned in his arms to face him, Hiei seemed to rock back for a moment as if he was uncertain but he quickly relaxed. Moving slowly Ren moved the wash cloth over his body, rubbing in small circles to sooth him as he watched her. Lifting his arms he grabbed the shower head and brought it down to wet her hair. The moment was just so calming to Ren as she melted against Hiei, resting her head on his shoulder she nipped at his neck softly and he growled into her ear making her smile.

The shower was becoming very unimportant as Ren bit him slightly harder and Hiei released a more tense growl causing her to get a bit worked up. Pulling back she dropped the wash cloth to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pain in her shoulder seemed to dull as she pressed her lips to his and seeked more intimacy. Hiei backed her against the wall as he deepened the kiss and pressed against her. Pulling her hands down his chest Ren let her claws graze him lightly before her hands landed on his pants buckle.

Hiei paused in their kiss for a brief second before capturing her lips again, giving her silent permission which she took. Unbuttoning his pants she felt that heat pool in her stomach again making her hot. Once his waste band was free she released the material and the weight from the water did the rest of the work. The kiss broke and Ren watched his eyes as Hiei looked at her, it was like he was being gentle with her but was thirsty to be rough.

Ren let her eyes run down his chest and a smirk ran across her lips as she saw he was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. Moving past her little discovery she reached behind her self and shut off the water, the last few drops running down their bodies.

"I need you", he whispered against her temple and Ren growled softly.

"Then what are you waiting for?", Hiei was moving before Ren could think, he hand reached behind her and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. A gasp escaped her when her core came into contact with his erection and she grinded against him on instinct.

Stepping out of the shower Hiei captured a kiss again using his senses to guide him out of the room and down the hall and to the bedroom. Kicking the door open he moved to the bed and eased them both onto the soft mattress. Ren unhooked her legs from his waist and arched her back while rotating her hips causing Hiei to drive his body into hers.

Hiei trailed his kisses down her neck biting softly as his hands roamed over her skin, feeling every curve and line. He could hear her purrs as she trailed her hands up his back and into his hair. They were completely sync with their needs and how to fill them. When she arched again Hiei took one of her soft pink nipples into his mouth sucking and biting softly causing her to gasp and sigh in pleasure.

"Don't play with me, take me", Hiei lifted his head and growled softly before taking her hands and pinning them by her head. Ren hissed and struggled, instinct driving her to defy him before giving in. She was pinned beneath him with no place to go, needless to say she was fine with every bit of it.

"Its going to hurt", he whispered softly as he grinded gingerly against her making her close her eyes and take in a slow breath.

"I know but Im ready for it, im ready for you", when he released her wrists and pulled back off the bed Ren whimpered and moved to follow but he shook his head making her pause. She watched as he removed the last article of clothing that separated them both, his erection now visible to her. She drew in a shallow breath, he was very well endowed and she was beginning to wonder how it would feel to have him inside her. Her anticipation grew greater as he joined her on the bed once again climbing slowly up her body and laying kisses on her skin.

When his kisses paused on her hip she felt as if her body was turning into liquid and then fire. His hands caressed her thighs as he remained were he was, making her writhe slightly. Arching her back she felt one of his hands move to the inside of her right thigh and travel up until his fingers just brushed her core. The growl that he released was deep and possessive and she smiled, her fangs aching like the rest of her body. At the feeling of pressure she parted her legs for him, the feeling of shyness and hesitation long forgotten as she prepared her self.

"Hiei..", she whimpered again but he silenced her with a nip to her inner thigh.

"Not before I have tasted you", and with that she felt the slickness of his tongue brush her making her moan and grab the sheets at her sides. He repeated the action loving the sound of her racing heart and gasps. When she bucked her hips he wrapped an arm beneath her thigh and rested his hand on her stomach to keep her in place. Pleasing her and making the experience as painless as possible was on the forefront of his mind.

Ren tried to keep her thoughts and heart from racing but as he dipped and swirled his tongue she found it harder and harder to do so. Heat was pooling in her body as she began to moan slightly louder, she felt moments from falling off the edge of a cliff and was uncertain on what to do. The brush of Hiei's mind and the whispered words 'fall', had her releasing the heat. The orgasm that ripped through her body made her release a scream of pleasure, her body shaking and convulsing lightly from the erotic feeling.

She felt Hiei climb the rest of the way up her body and nip at her neck while purring softly to her. She took a few deep breaths and adjusted beneath him the sudden feeling of something at her entrance helping to clear her hazed mind. Looking up into his eyes she saw the many emotions and pride he had in that moment. Lifting her head slightly she kissed him, a silent thank you for his want to please her first.

When her head came back to rest on the pillows she took a deep breath and nodded to him, letting him know she was ready for what was next. He reached down between them and Ren bucked slightly as he began to rub her softly, the same heat rising in her again she moaned and grabbed his shoulders.

The quick thrust of his hips caught her by surprise but the pain that suddenly filled her brought unshed tears to the corners of her eyes. Her nails dug deep into his skin and Hiei ceased all movement, bringing his hand back up to brace some of his weight while the other caressed her cheek. She herd his whispers of apologies and soothing words making her relax as she tried to weed through the pain and relax.

When he moved and slid out slightly Ren felt the pain slightly reside, but he moved again and she felt a sudden chill run up her back. Nuzzling his neck she felt him enter her once again and she moaned, her hips rising to meet his. Hiei growled against her ear and began moving his hips slowly making her moan and run her claws down his back. She seeked out his lips finding them in a passionate kiss as he thrust in and out of her. The feeling was erotic and unexplainable as Ren felt that heat rise again. The thrusts became faster and harder as Hiei tore from her lips and moved to her neck.

"Hiei….I cant.."

"Let go…", his voice was graveled and his breaths heavy. Ren arched her back and let her body take over, the orgasm ripped through both of them at the same time, Ren screaming and Hiei growling from the feeling. With a few final thrusts Hiei pulled his head back and latched onto Ren's good shoulder the skin breaking as his fangs embedded in her skin. Ren felt the bite and on instinct she returned the action. When her fangs broke his skin and his blood filled her mouth it was like lightning in her body. Images flashed through her mind, power surged through her veins and then everything went black.

Review review review I am so curious as to what every one thinks lol


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHORS NOTE= **

**Kagome141414-lol no you cant would be nice though huh?**

**Pyrosnightmare-and that was my least graphic write, I wrote like 3 and chose this one lol **

**wolves rain-I was trying to make it as viewer friendly as possible**

**Ladyfox-as always so good to hear from you and thank you very much**

**Gothicluver-thanks I am very glad it was so well liked**

**Nanisan-I am trying to work it all out**

**AyaAyame=*deep breath* BOWS…thank you…thank you**

**Not as many reviews as I was hoping for I hope there will be more with the next chapter, next chapter we have a rough one coming be ready!**

**The distant sounds of traffic and birds had Ren waking slowly, her body turning back on just as slowly. As she stretched the mild ache in her lower belly reminded her of the previous nights actions and she rolled onto her side, not surprised at the empty space beside her. Sitting up slowly she purred softly and looked at her once damaged shoulder, the wound gone but the skin still red and bruised. Reaching up to the crook of her neck she felt the punctures that had been made by Hiei's fangs.**

**Her mind suddenly recalling the images that had filled her mind after she had bit into Hiei and his blood filled her mouth. They were his memories, she had decided upon that when she saw images of their first meeting. But other memories that lingered in her mind had her understanding his lack of trust in others. Looking around the bedroom she pulled a sheet around her body and rose from the bed to glance out the window to the side of the bed.**

**They were in town but the static in the air told her that the house was protected by a force field. As she watched the sun begin its journey into the sky she found her self wondering were Hiei had ventured off to and why he had decided to leave her side. Looking around she found a set of her clothes on the night stand and decided to get dressed.**

**Hiei sat on the roof top of the safe house he and Kurama would used when they needed secluded rest, his mind in complete unrest. His thoughts were still clouded with Ren's memories and what she had gone through in her years of enslavement. Kurama had told him about what took place during mating, the steps taken and what was sacrificed. How a male could move on and mate another female, but a female could only give her self once.**

**There was no regret in Hiei's mind, he wanted Ren as his own, but he was not sure if she understood what he had taken from her. As he sat there he lifted his hand to the wound on his neck, feeling the bite mark a smirk crossed his lips, she had chosen him. The sounds of movement fro within the house had him redirecting his attention and heading for the attic window to check on Ren.**

**Cursing under her breath and lifting her injured toes to look at them Ren punched the door jam in retaliation. Seeing no injury she set her foot down and looked out into the hall in time to see Hiei drop down out of the attic. When he straightened up and saw her standing there he didn't hesitate before approaching her and taking her into his arms. Burying his face in her neck he inhaled deeply, growling softly as Ren giggled and pushed gently on his chest.**

"**Morning", she whispered a blush covering her cheeks as he brushed his knuckles across her lips before kissing her briefly.**

"**We have to go, they will be wondering were we are", she nodded and went to turn away when she caught sight of the slowly healing bite mark on his neck. Pausing she lifted her hand and touched the one on her neck this catching Hiei's attention.**

"**Hn?"**

"**What do they mean?", he thought lightly for a moment as his face hardened slightly.**

"**It means you are mine', her face went blank only for a second, 'and I am yours", she said nothing as he turned and led her down the stairs, but he could hear her racing thoughts loud and clear as they made their way for Genkai's temple.**

**The temple was quiet as they reached the top of the steps, Ren ran across the garden and jumped over the hot spring wall, Hiei following close behind. When they landed on the other side Ren stripped out of her clothes and slipped quietly into the steaming water. She sighed in content and turned to see Hiei had already joined her in the water. When he reached her she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips.**

"**The others will be waking soon", he growled against her lips making Ren smile.**

"**Hiei do you ever take a moment and indulge in something that makes you happy?", her question seemed to stop him as he lazily messaged her back.**

"**If I could afford such pleasures, you would have never left that bed", she shivered as he growled his words against her neck. The sudden need to feel him inside her once again filling her thoughts and making her moan softly. Hiei responded to this by biting her neck softly and making her gasp before pushing off of him putting distance between them.**

"**You are toying with me", she hissed slightly.**

"**I like to play with my prey", he smirked evilly as he approached her.**

"**Ren is that you?", Ren's eyes became the size of saucers as Hiei drew in a breath and dove under the surface. Turning Ren watched as Keiko opened the spring doors and peered in.**

"**Morning…I needed a refresher"**

"**Mind if I join?", Ren looked around and then smiled.**

"**Not at all"**

"**Okay, I just have to disrobe be in in a minute", when she vanished Ren turned to see Hiei surface and head for the edge of the spring.**

"**Ill see you for training?", Ren moved to the edge and Hiei nodded as he pulled on his pants, kneeling he gave her a quick kiss as the door opened once again. But when Ren opened her eyes he was gone, she turned after Keiko had entered the water a smile on her face.**

"**What?"**

"**I know that look", Keiko giggled as she relaxed against the edge of the pool.**

"**What look?"**

"**Your good at many things, playing stupid is not one of them Ren. Besides he forgot his shoes", Keiko pointed at and Ren looked over her shoulder a defeated sigh escaping her lips.**

"**Ever thought of being a detective?", she giggled and Keiko even laughed.**

"**And if I were you I would cover that bite mark it is a dead give away", Ren clapped a hand over her neck as she blushed. Keiko lifted her hand to the mark that had long ago healed on her own neck and gave Ren a knowing smile.**

"**I don't regret", Ren whispered.**

"**Hiei is an honorable male, and he cares deeply about you", Ren nodded with a smile as she sunk into the water.**

**Ren finished meditation with Kuwabara and exited the dojo as quickly as possible, the claustrophobic feeling finally getting to her as her body screamed to be stretched. When she reached the training grounds she found Hiei already there and waiting for her, his body slick from his private workout. Ren purred softly as she walked up to him, but pulled up short when she heard Jolsvere and Rikter approaching down the path.**

**Hiei snorted in disapproval as he looked to see the two join them, Jolsvere seeming a bit tense. Rikter collected his energy, his staff forming beside him as he stuck his hand out and caught the weapon. Ren called upon her twin crossbows, both forming with no difficulty.**

**The concept of training intensely for hours straight with no break was not Ren's idea of a good time, she had grown tired after the third hour but when the males drove the practice onward she became severely aggressive. This resulted in Rikter on the ground experiencing severe groin pain and Hiei miraculously pinned to a tree by an arrow. Jolsvere surveyed the damage and then gave Ren a thumbs up for taking a break.**

**Walking over to the angry Hiei Ren pulled her arrow from the tree with ease, it disappearing in her hand. Hiei looked at his injured shoulder but before he could do anything Ren stepped forward and ran her tongue over the wound. Pulling back she watched as it slowly healed, the skin knitting it self back together.**

"**You shot me", she looked up at him and smiled.**

"**Don't be a baby", she whispered and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his body. She felt his firmness against her belly and she purred softly her body instantly lighting up.**

"**You hold her like a lover", Ren looked over at Jolsvere as she approached them and Ren felt Hiei's hold loosen so she could pull away if she wanted.**

"**Rikter, we have training with the others", Hiei released Ren and left the females, Rikter rising to follow him back to the temple. 'I will see you tonight', he brushed her mind and Ren closed her eyes.**

'**Ill leave the window open', opening her eyes Ren watched them leave before she moved to follow Jolsvere for some healing training.**


	35. Chapter 35

AUTHORS NOTE=

Not a whole lot of reviews but thanks to those who did gotta work in 5 minutes but I thought I would add a chapter!

Hiei rolled to his feet and dodged another attack with ease as Rikter lunged for him, the boy was a decent fighter but emotion played a heavy part to his form of fighting. When the male rocked back on his heels and landed hard on his behind breathing deeply Hiei followed suite landing on his knees. They had been training for an additional three hours to their earlier workout and it was showing its toll on the males.

"You *huff* are in big *huff* trouble", Rikter panted as he laid on his back.

"What are you *huff* talking about?", Hiei eyed the lightning demon as he shook his head and laughed lightly.

"The mark on your neck, *huff* Haku will tear you to *huff* shreds when he finds out"

"I forced nothing *huff* she accepted me", Rikter sat up resting back on his hands.

"But does she know that she will only ever be yours?", Hiei sat up slowly wrapping an arm around his raised knee to steady him self.

"Rikter you step out of place", both looked up to see Jolsvere as she approached, a cut above her right eye bleeding down the side of her face. Hiei watched as Rikter rose from the ground with silent grace and went to Jolsvere examining the wound.

"What happened to you?", Rikter held her face gently as he examined her.

"Relax it is just a simple cut, Ren and I did some of our own training, and got carried away", she looked over at Hiei and pushed her head toward the temple, a small hint that he took loud and clear. Rising from the ground he headed for Ren's room with quick steps leaving Rikter and Jolsvere alone.

Ren cursed as she looked at the cuts on her arms, Jolsvere was one hell of a blade wielder. As she concentrated on healing a few of the cuts she felt Hiei enter through the window. Not breaking concentration she felt his body come into contact with hers as he wrapped his arms around her to look at her cut arms.

"So I found out my cross bow gauntlets don't double as a shield", Hiei growled, not amused by the joke.

"They arent deep you'll live", he stepped away and Ren turned to watch him as he walked past her bed, his shoulders lifting as he took a deep breath and released a silent sigh.

"Oh Ren!", as her door flew open both her and Hiei froze. Yusuke entered with a grin on his face and didn't give the slightest pause when he saw Hiei.

"Yusuke?"

"Sup Hiei. So Koenma has a tiny retrieval mission for us, Ren you an the lightning couple are coming to', without pause he turned and marched back out of the room, 'we leave in twenty!". Ren stood there frozen, she was going on a mission, this was gunna be interesting if not a complete disaster.

"That was to easy", Yusuke threw the encased scroll in the air like it was a toy making Kurama wince and snag it out of the air to keep it safe from the detective.

"This scroll is thousands of years worth of sacred techniques please be more careful", Kurama tucked the antique into his coat with a now content face.

"Well that scroll would have been ash thanks to Kuwabara's rashness", Jolsvere pointed out making Kuwabara grumble.

"Not everyone is a master of stealth", Ren chuckled as they started up the steps towards the temple. When they reached half way up the steps Yusuke seemed to pause making the rest of the group focus on their surroundings.

"I smell fire", Kurama looked to the others.

"Somethings wrong", Yusuke took off at a dead run, the others following suite.

When they reached the top Ren covered her gasp with her hands at the sight before them. The main house was in ruins, flames rising in random places, the gardens were trampled and torn apart.

"Keiko!", Yusuke ran for the main house, stumbling over the rubble.

"Spread out find the others!", Kurama kicked everyone in gear as they spread out and started to move through the buildings in search. Yusuke was trying to get into what was left of the main house when he herd Genkai.

"Dimwit", he lifted a plank from Genkai as she coughed and tried to sit up.

"Where are the others?", she looked around weakly before looking back at him.

"Jin…he tried to fight them off…to many….Keiko, Yukina..", Yusuke looked up at Kurama as he approached.

"Take her"

"Yusuke!", he looked up to see Kuwabara lifting a section of wall and turning it over. Keiko and Yukina lay lifeless beneath it, without pause he ran for them.

Ren watched in horror as Yusuke fell to his knees and picked Keiko up, Kuwabara doing the same as Hiei watched him hold Yukina limply in his arms. Lifting her eyes to the destruction she saw the wind master pinned to a temple wall by a sword. She moved quickly to get to him stopping just short at the sight of him. He was covered in deep gashes and bruises that were a deep blue and black.

Looking at the sword she recognized it immediately, it was a lightning assassin's sword. Grabbing the hilt she pulled it out quickly, Jin's body sliding down the wood leaving a trail of blood.

"Jin…Jin please wake up"

"How can I be sleepin with a blade in my chest yah?", Ren took a deep breath and sighed in relief as tears formed in her eyes.

"Jolsvere! I need your help", the lightning female came to her side and started healing Jin's wounds. Ren stood and turned to see Yukina cradled in Kuwabara's arms her eyes opening slowly as she tried to breath carefully.

"Keiko, come on wake up, please", Ren turned to see Yusuke trying to get Keiko to rise, her skin was pale and from what Ren could see she wasn't breathing. Kurama handed Genkai over to Rikter and came to kneel beside the distressed Yusuke.

"Yusuke?"

"She isn't breathing Kurama and her heart…."

"Give her to me", Ren felt the pain and panic radiating off of Yusuke as he handed his mate's body over to Kurama. Looking over to Hiei Ren saw him turn from Yukina and Kuwabara to look at her, anger and worry all over his face.

"Keiko please…..you have to wake up", Yusuke watched as Kurama worked trying desperately to bring her life back.

"Keiko", Ren whispered as she watched them. Kurama lifted his eyes to Yusuke's the sadness in them making everyone begin to feel helpless.

"Yu-ke", the whimper was so soft it almost went unheard as Kurama layed Keiko back in his hands.

"Keiko?", he looked down at the injured girl in his arms with wide eyes.

"They came for Ren, we tried to…..Jin?"

"Right here girlie", he rasped as Jolsvere held him up with his arm over her shoulder.

"This place was supposed to be peaceful', Genkai whispered,' I want those who did this to suffer", Yusuke lifted Keiko up in his arms and stood slowly.

"When I find who did this, Im going to make each one of them beg for death", he growled in utter aggression.

"No..", everyone looked at Ren as she shook her head.

"Ren?", Jolsvere looked at her in confusion.

"I give up, look at what I have put you all through, this is my fault. If you had just let those demon's kill me in the park that night this would have never happened to all of you. Ill give my self to them..", Hiei walked through the others and came to stand in front of her.

"Your stronger then this"

"Am I?", she took a deep shaken breath as Hiei reached up and removed his scarf revealing the bite mark she had left during their mating.

"You are my mate, you don't have to be strong alone", she smiled weakly at him.

"And you are our team mate", Yusuke added the others all nodding in agreement.

"You can do things alone", Hiei whispered.

"But its nice to have others in case it really hit's the fan", Jin chuckled before wincing from his injuries, Ren wiped her eyes and looked at the others before nodding.

"Then lets go and make those bastards pay"


	36. Chapter 36

AUTHORS NOTE=

Kagome141414=Oh I know it I was thinking about it while I was writing it an I got a lil teary eyed lol felt like a goof

Yeahimmagenius=I wanted to take it some place drastic and get hopefully some tears lol

LadyFox=thanking you again;)

Pyrosnightmare=oh she gunna get them don't you worry, now I just gotta write it lol

wolves rain=Read and find out lol

ElleMonster=Welcome an thank you I have pushed through some harsh critics lol

Gothicluver13=I hope you feel better and thanks for the review

Hieiluver9876=thanks;)

Naniesan()=s glad you are still with us lol

Ok guys it isn't long but its an update things are trying to come back together for the crew and they are screaming for me to write more and more but im going so fast im trying to go back and correct and screen before posting soo keep with me you all are awesome!

Deciding it was a needing situation Kurama and Hiei took the gang to the house they had kept secret as their own refuge. Since the number of rooms were not to limited they split them accordingly. Yusuke and Keiko shared a room across from Hiei and Ren, while Kurama and Jin shared a room down the hall that was parallel to what should have been Genkai and Yukina's room but after Kuwabara's incessant nagging became his and Yukina's room, leaving Genkai to take one of the two rooms on ground floor as her own. Leaving Jolsvere and Rikter to share a room, which to no ones surprise they managed accordingly and without upset accepted.

Keiko who was being carefully watched over by Yusuke was doing as well as a human could do with the many injuries she had sustained. The broken ribs and arm were healed by Kurama, but the cuts and bruises had to be left to heal on their own when he ran out of healing energy. Yukina to had sustained breaks to her bones but with her demonic aura there was no doubt that they would heal in shorter time.

After the two girls had been seen to Ren argued with Genkai about healing her injuries as well but she refused still and commented on being a resilient woman who could handle her own. This left Jin who simply tended to him self, applying ointment, bandages and all while explaining it wasn't his first beat down and it wouldn't be his last.

Ren set her bag down on the bed she and Hiei had shared not to long ago and felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she heard the door close. Hiei was quiet, ore so then usual which Ren noted that he was still in utter shock and anger from what they had found at the temple.

"Is Yukina alright?", she asked with a low timid voice as she turned to face him.

"Her injuries will heal in a matter of days, that idiot Kuwabara is at her bed side tending to her", he rubbed his face tiredly and Ren paused before opening her mouth. Hiei looked tired?

"You need rest, you look exhausted", he turned his crimson eyes on her and then looked away as if deciding whether she was right or not.

"We have plans to make-"

"Plans that will have to wait….look Yusuke and Kuwabara wont leave Keiko and Yukina in the state they are in and it will take Rikter at least a day or so to locate my father and bring him back.", she walked over to him, stopping beside him. Hiei took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he was tired a rest was not a horrible idea.

"Lay with me", he left no opening for agreement or argument as he climbed into bed and grabbed her arm. Ren didn't fight, climbing in to curl up beside him, the heat radiating off of him making her suddenly feel tired her self.

As they laid there Ren traced her hand down his shirt, the material keeping her from touching him. Slipping her hand beneath his shirt she very slowly trailed circles across his skin, not stopping once she heard his soft purrs of approval. When the arm that was around her tightened she lifted her head to look up at him.

"How do you expect me to rest if you get me worked up?", his eyes were beginning to close when a yawn made him tense. Ren watched the lack of sleep show as he slowly opened his eyes again.

"Sleep love", she whispered as his eyes closed and his body went lax.

Kurama knocked softly on Hiei's door only to hear someone whisper entrance from inside. Opening the door slowly he peeked in to see Ren sitting up, Hiei sleeping soundly on the bed beside her.

"We are meeting downstairs if you would care to join", Ren nodded and slipped the rest of the way off the bed, tip toeing away from the bed and to the door.

"Ill fill him in later, he needs the rest", Kurama nodded and backed up so Ren could exit the room and close the door behind her self.

"Rikter has already departed for the Makai and Koenma and Botan are downstairs"

"Good the sooner my father is made aware of the situation the better I want to waste as little time as possible. Those councilmen are in for a rude awakening when we reach the valley", she stormed down the stairs, the others looking up as she entered the living room.

"Have we thought about this rationally?", Koenma sat on a couch in his adult form one leg crossed over the other.

"Rationality is out the window they have struck out on neutral ground and attacked humans", Yusuke growled.

"They cant get away with this", Kuwabara spoke up to back Yusuke.

"They wont', Ren spoke up gaining their attention,' Once my father returns I am going to the Makai, its time this is settled", Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Where is shrimp?", Kuwabara looked around the living room in search of the fire apparition.

"Resting", Kurama spoke up next to Ren and she watched as Yusuke shot a look to Kuwabara.

"What?", she was curious about their looks to one another.

"Hiei? Rest? Not two words you hear in the same sentence often, is he feeling well?", she nodded, but could feel the doubt in the back of her mind.

"How are the others?', Koenma drew everyone's attention.

"Yukina has taken a good turn, her wounds have been healing fast", Kuwabara said with some relief.

"Keiko is healing, but she is still very weak and Genkai well you cant keep her down."

"Jin is doing well also, his fighting and healing background is proving to be a gift", Kurama crossed his arms over his chest as if he wanted to continue but kept him self.

"Well now it is a waiting game, when Rikter and Haku return we will continue", they all nodded and Ren turned for the stairs as she came around the corner she saw Hiei down the hall making her pause and hide around the corner to watch him.

He had exited Yukina's room and was looking so exhausted as he came down the hall, he didn't even sense her as he walked past and snuck into their bedroom. When she went to follow she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump and look back to see Yusuke.

"What is it about her?"

"She was the only thing he had before you", Ren suddenly felt her mind piecing things together.

"His sister….", Kurama nodded.

"He is giving her his aura to help her heal but he is in turn weakening him self drastically.", Ren watched Kurama turn down the stairs and she felt her heart sink. Hiei was doing what he could for his sister to help her, but how could he not see what it was doing to him.


	37. Chapter 37

AUTHORS NOTE= Well I guess last chapter was not a preffered read, only like 5 reviews I think dang that was a bad one, well here is another chapter, I hope this story isn't going down hill, it is nearing its finale but I hope I don't lose all my readers before thenL

"Its not my place but what your doing is dangerous Hiei", the fire apparition turned his head from the window to look at Kurama who was lounging in the door frame.

"Im fine", he retorted baring his fangs for a brief moment.

"You know that is a lie, I am coming to you for your mate, she is worried for you", the mentioning of Ren had caught Hiei's attention as he looked down at the floor.

"My mate…", he whispered so softly as he lifted his eyes to meet Kurama.

"A matter I have yet to congratulate you on", a smirk crossed Hiei's lips slowly before it vanished.

"Thank you", the words were foreign to him but every once in a while he could be polite and Kurama was his oldest friend.

"How is she doing?", Yusuke looked up to see Ren walking down the front steps to settle beside him at the bottom.

"She is still weak, but healing fairly well", he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Im so sorry Yusuke, I wish I could change all this", he shook his head and looked over at her.

"Don't apologize Ren, its not your fault, everyone is still breathing so we will regroup and make them pay", she nodded and looked up at the sky.

"If this goes off smoothly ill be in utter shock"

"Whats on your mind?", Ren looked at him and sighed.

"Hiei and Yukina", Yusuke took on a sudden look of surprise before he looked away.

"What about them?"

"He's endangering him self to help her", Yusuke looked down for a moment as if he understood what she was saying.

"Its instinct, if I could do what he can I would be giving what I could to help Keiko, he is being reckless but it wont be long before he realizes he is making a mistake. Just be there with him, the weakness will over take him.", she nodded and stood up quickly.

"Thanks Yusuke", she ran up the stairs and disappeared into the house leaving Yusuke on the steps to think.

Hiei laid flat on his back looking up at the ceiling, by helping his sibling he had drained him self and the weakness was proving to be a pain. Lifting one of his arms he noted how much strength he had to use to get it off the comforter. Growling out of frustration he fell silent when he heard the bed room door open slowly, Ren peeking in.

"Need some company?", he smirked and nodded slowly, when the door was closed behind her the smile on her lips fell at the sight of him. His skin was paler then usual, and his crimson eyes seemed almost dull, she couldn't help but look away from him.

"Im alright", he tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"Your going to kill your self to save her, when you don't have to. She is a demon as well Hiei she will heal, I understand your reasoning but think of your own health and what your doing to it.", he sat up slowly.

"Come to me", he growled softly and Ren obeyed without hesitation, when she reached the bed she stopped at the side. Hiei waited for her to crawl onto the bed but once she was within his reach he grabbed her and pulled her onto his body. Ren molded to him with ease her legs straddling his hips as her hands braced against his chest so she was above him.

"What are you doing? Im supposed to be mad at you right now", he chuckled and grabbed her hips rubbing his thumbs against the softness of her skin.

"So much talk about my needs, what about your needs?", she moaned softly when he pulled her hips down and grinded up against her. The action alone made her growl and lower her upper body down onto his, her lips finding his throat and her teeth grazing her bite mark.

The sudden urges that erupted between them were so strong that Ren couldn't help but sit back to pull her shirt over her head. Sending the material flying she came back down to connect with him once more. Hiei nipped at her neck as her hands found his belt and started to fumble with the buckle.

"Is this a good idea?", she asked breathlessly.

"I don't care, I want you", Ren purred as his hands ran up her sides and began to undo her bra.

"Were is my daughter?", They both paused at the sound of Haku down stairs. Before anything could be done the bedroom door flew open leaving Haku standing in the door way, Rikter and Kurama behind him trying to stop him. The look on his face went from relief to shock and then the anger set in.

"Uhm….hey dad…".

Everything went off in a flash, Ren saw the signs that her father was going to try and take down Hiei, and in his current state she knew there was no way he could efficiently protect him self from an attack. Jumping off the bed she met her father halfway and pushed him back with all her strength, but his eyes were flashing almost white when he pushed her aside. She felt her self hit the wall violently and slide to the floor, looking up she saw Rikter had Hiei by the throat against the wall. What looked to be a trident of electricity only inches from his face.

"Lord!"

"No!", Rikter and Kurama moved as quickly as they could but Haku's words stopped them dead.

"Don't interfere his life is mine"

"Father no!", Haku looked back at his daughter as she slowly got to her feet.

"This male has done something that is unforgivable my daughter, he has stolen something so precious", the look of confusion crossed her face as Rikter helped her settle on shaking legs.

"What are you talking about, what?", Ren looked at Kurama and noticed his suddenly not so shocked but down trodden face.

"He is talking about your mating", Ren looked back at her father and Hiei as she touched her neck.

"It was my decision to make"

"But not a decision you understood my daughter, mating is unlike a human marriage it is for life, and for the female…"

"It is only done once", Kurama finished, Ren looked at the floor as if thinking.

"Wait…", she whispered.

"Yes Ren, if this male decided his lust for you was sated, he could cast you aside and find another, while you would not be able to take another mate, and the separation of the two of you alone could possibly kill you", Ren looked up past her father and at Hiei who had ceased fighting back and was now hanging almost limp.

"Ren no you have to listen to me-"

"Is it true?"

"Ren please-"

"IS IT TRUE?", his eyes seemed to dull as he watched her.

"It's true"

"Why didn't you tell me?", Hiei's eyes dropped as he growled at him self.

"Because Im selfish, I wanted you for my own, because for the first time I wasn't alone, for the first time I was afraid to lose something.", Haku's grip tightened around Hiei's throat making it hard for him to continue.

"You lost me", she said weakly and left the room with Rikter's help. Haku released Hiei watching as he slid to the ground coughing and rubbing his throat.

"Kurama I will be taking my daughter and my assassins and Ill be leaving right away, your assistance has been a blessing. And as for you, if it were up to me I would end your life but my daughter has already been through enough.", he turned sharply and left the room, Kurama moved to Hiei's side but was pushed away.

"Don't, I have to stop them", Hiei tried to get to his feet but did not succeed as he fell back to his knees. They could hear Haku telling the others of their departure and most of all he could hear Ren crying as she said good bye. His heart twisted in pain as he pushed him self to follow her, to catch her before it was to late.

Ren turned one last time to look up at the safe haven, as her tears began to fall she felt the rain in the air before the drops began to hit the ground. It was like the sky felt her heart's pain and was crying with her, but the distant sound of thunder was the aching anger she felt and the betrayal. When her father stood beside her and touched her shoulder she nodded and said a silent good bye before turning and following the others into the woods.

As they vanished into the forest Hiei ran off the porch, but stumbled and fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath, the one time he truly needed his speed and he was lacking completely. Looking to the trees as the ran began to fall he pounded his fist against the walkway. He had hurt her, the one thing he swore he would never do, promised her he would never do.

Now he could feel the pull of their bond, she was crossing into the Makai and she would be gone. For the first time Hiei felt the heaviest weight placed on his shoulders, he felt like there was nothing in his power to do. Foot steps behind him had him sitting back on his ankles and lifting his face to the rain.

"I have to get her back, I cant lose her", Kurama walked up behind him a few steps and stopped.

"She isn't a prize to be stolen Hiei"

"Your right, she is priceless', he got to his feet and turned slowly to face Kurama. The fox demon looked up at the sky as lightning struck and thunder rumbled darkly, 'I love her Kurama".

"That's what we needed to hear", Hiei looked up to see Yusuke and Jin both with goofy grins on their faces and Kuwabara smirking as they stood on the porch.

"What?", Hiei stood confused.

"Well come on man we're gunna be late for the show", for a moment he looked shocked and then relief crossed his face.

"Right"


	38. Chapter 38

AUTHORS NOTE=IM BAAAACK! After much debate on what was to happen to this pour story I decided to just continue and finish it and hope for the best enjoy! But please review lol humor me hehehehehe

Ren looked around the camp site at the many other lightning demons that joined her father's cause to over throw the council. They had been in the Makai for two days now, she had been through meetings about the attack on the council and was also welcomed by all. Though her days had been busy and continuous when she found her self alone, the pain set in. Her heart ached like a piece was missing, and she would find tears the moment she tried to find that mental link to him.

Part of her was so angry for the lies that she found at times she couldn't bare to think of him and how he hurt her. But there were also the logical memories, Hiei had opened up to her, in his weakest she was the only one allowed near him. Shaking away the thoughts Ren rose from her seat and started to walk through the camp, men and women greeted her as she passed and she did her best to appear friendly.

'Were are you?', Ren stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head at the ghosted voice in her head. Looking around she watched as others moved around her unfazed. Locking down her mind she headed for Jolsvere's tent in much need of some girl talk.

Hiei growled in frustration as he dropped out of a tall tree, landing beside Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara not far away with Jin. Pacing for a moment Hiei stopped to lift his nose to scent the air.

"She is close, cant be farther then three or four miles", he looked back at Yusuke who nodded.

"Lead the way", Hiei started through the thick brush the others following without pause. He was tracking her as best he could, but she had put her walls back into place and masked her self from him. It was so frustrating, he wanted her back beside him, were he could protect her and be with her. As he moved through the forest he felt the pull within him and he was sure she could feel it to, she knew he was coming.

"I don't mean to be a pain, but are we sure his g.p.s. isn't broken?', Kuwabara looked at Jin who shook his head and walked around him to continue following.

"Its not a g.p.s. Kuwabara it's a sixth sense, when you make that bond you can feel your mate as though they are apart of you.", eyes fell on Yusuke as they traveled through the trees.

"You may understand the feeling some day", Kurama looked at Hiei in shock as they all came to stand together at the forest's edge.

"What?', Yusuke looked at Hiei like he had sprouted another head.

"Shh we are not alone", they all ducked down low as they watched a few demons come to a pause in the field.

"Those are lightning garbs", Kurama pointed out.

"We are close to the camp sight", Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara.

"Yusuke its time to use that special blood of yours", Hiei spoke with a smirk the plan unfolding easily as Yusuke removed his jacket and started to release his pent up power.

"Lord Haku! There is a group approaching, lead by the Mazoku!", Ren lifted her head as the meeting took a turn for the interesting as far as she was concerned. Rising from her place beside her father and Rikter she exited the tent.

"Were are they?", she asked as her father came out as well.

"The far field", the sentry responded and Ren took off knowing her father was following.

"Ren return to the camp!", she heard her father but pressed on, pushing her legs to work harder. Was it the spirit detectives, was Hiei with them?

Her questions vanished from her mind when she broke the tree line and slid to a stop at the sight of three sentry squaring off, their weapons drown to fight the intruders.

"Stand down!", the startled guards did as told as she came to stand with them. Relief washed over her at the sight of Yusuke and the cocky smile on his face.

"Permission to join the fight?", she felt the tears but refused to let them fall, but before she could answer Haku was in front of her.

"Your team has done enough for us", Ren looked around her father to see Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, and Hiei standing back a bit behind Yusuke.

"Whether you like it or not we are joining this fight. Ren is one of us, she is part of our family as well, and we don't turn our back on family", there was a low growl laced with Yusuke's words as he spoke.

"Do as you wish, but the fire korime is to stay away from my daughter", there was a growl that followed his words, that was answered with a growl from Hiei. He was defying Haku's request out of instinct, Ren understood that know after her talk with Jolsvere about mating customs and habits.

"He will be respectful", Yusuke answered for Hiei, his leadership being acknowledged by Haku.

"Very well"

To say Ren was uneasy about Hiei's presence was an understatement, she was at war with her self, mentally and physically. Part of her was yearning for Hiei's touch and part of her was wishing he had never found her. The presence of the Mazoku was reason for celebration as it was seen as a blessing to their cause so a dinner gathering was to take place at dusk.

Dressing in her tent Ren put on wrap dress, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders and the hem line falling high on her thigh. Its bluish silver color brought out the color of the stripes on her cheeks and her blue eyes shone bright. Leaving her hair down she tucked a lightning flower in her ear, it reminded her of a lily crossed with a rose, its silver white color reminding her of her blood right.

Slipping on a pair of white and silver wrap boots she looked around her tent one last time before heading out. Waiting outside her tent was Jolsvere and Rikter both looking pleased but apprehensive. She offered them a reassuring smile as they headed for the fire pits, were the rest of the camps occupants were awaiting the arrival of the princess.

As they approached the celebration Ren could hear the music of the their clan filling the air and she hurried her steps in excitement. There was food being passed and bodies dancing around the fire, shadows mimicking graceful movements. Ren found Yusuke with ease, his appearance still that of the Mazoku, the others seated around him as they watched the scene around them.

"Ren let us dance", Jolsvere took her hand and pulled her into the writhing bodies, she fell into step without pause, the beats of the music filling her. She could feel his eyes on her, knew he was watching, but when his mind brushed hers she surprised her self with allowing him entrance.

'I have found you', his voice was low a whisper making the hairs on her neck stand on end.

'Why did you come?', she brushed his mind back surprised yet again when he did not deny her entrance. Instantly she felt the sorrow and pain he had been feeling, the images of her tear stained face the day she had left still fresh in his mind.

'I had to find you, I need you', she refocused on her dancing as a male brushed her thigh with his hand, a sign of his interest in dancing with her. She heard Hiei's growl in her head and looked over to see the familiar glow of red. Looking up at the male she ran her nails over his wrist letting him know she did not wish to dance with him. The male moved away and she turned back to look at Hiei only to see he ad vanished from Kurama's side.

Again she felt claws run across her thigh and she arched her back at the familiar touch as an arm was wrapped around her stomach and lips met her neck. She sighed in content as his body moved with hers to the beat of the music, others around them seeming oblivious to his presence. He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips spinning her quickly so she faced him. Ren wrapped her arms around his neck as he brushed his cheek against hers.

'I have missed you', she smiled as he spoke to her. Pulling back he pressed his lips to hers and Ren accepted the kiss eagerly. When the kiss was broken he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered again in her thoughts. 'Forgive me my mate, for wronging you'.

'You are forgiven, but you have to go, father is coming', they parted slightly and Ren released him, Hiei slipping back into the crowd and making his way back to his group. Ren turned to see Jolsvere dancing with Rikter, the both of them in utter euphoria as they writhed to the music. Ren's heart went out to them, besides, they were born for one another.


	39. Chapter 39

AUTHORS NOTE=Oh dear it has been a while hasn't it, switching jobs, working horses and dealing with pre plans to a wedding oh goodness lol here is the next chapter hope you all have bared with me so far.

Haku and Yusuke spent sometime going over plans for what was to take place in a few days but Ren found she wasn't in the slightest way interested. Instead she was watching the clan around them, Rikter sat a few feet from her with Jolsvere in his lap, the two of them enjoying one another company. Jealousy was an ugly little friend to have but at the moment she just wanted to be beside Hiei.

So close yet so far was a saying she didn't really care for at this moment in time, and the need to strangle something was driving her crazy. Looking over to her right she noticed Hiei was currently watching the crowd in front of them with an aggressive aura about him. Brushing his mind she watched as his posture didn't change but his eyes closed, she followed his action.

'I cant do this Hiei', she felt him in her thoughts and she sighed in relief.

'Only a little longer I will join you tonight', Ren smiled as she opened her eyes and glanced over to Hiei a smile also on his lips.

"Ren my child you look tired", Ren snapped her attention to Nonya, an older lightning clan member who now stood before her. The woman's hair was a silver white and her blue eyes dull and grayed from age.

"No Im alrig-"

"She is right you do look a bit fatigued", Kurama spoke up catching her father's attention.

"Why don't you turn in sweet heart, today was quite a bit", Haku turned a glare at Hiei who seemed to ignore him completely.

"Alright, yeah I guess that is a good idea", she stood slowly and followed Nonya who took her hand and led her away.

"How do you expect to be with that young man alone if you never give the plan time to work?", Ren tilted her head as she looked at Nonya who offered a smile and then looked up to see Jin.

"Nonya an me are old friends thought she wouldn't mind helping us out with you two", Ren giggled and looked at Nonya who nodded slowly.

"Jin is going to pull Hiei away in an hour or so you my dear go to your tent and wait, we will bring your mate to you", the older woman patted her hand.

"Nonya why are you doing this?"

"I was your father's watcher, I knew your mother and she was an amazing young woman, so strong and so in love with your father. He was kept from his mate and though he is doing as a father would, you need him. Now go", Ren nodded slowly as Jin pulled her away.

Nerves set in as she waited, pacing around her tent and looking at the tent door, the very thought of having Hiei back with her was what she needed. Slipping out of her boots and dress she went to a trunk near her bed and opened it. Pulling out a blue silver spaghettis strap nightgown she slipped it on and let her hair down. Standing slowly she turned the fire lamp down, the tent going dark as the moon light offered little light.

"You look so beautiful", she gasped and turned to see Hiei standing in her door way, he closed the flap and tied it off before turning back towards her.

"What did they tell my father?'

"Jin and I needed a good spar, we took the fight a mile or so away to not upset the camp, wont be back for a few hours or maybe not till morning.", walking towards him Ren tucked her hair behind her ear, exposing his bite mark on her neck. He growled softly and crossed the remaining distance between them, his teeth finding the bite and nipping lightly.

"Stay with me tonight, lay with me…..make love to me", he purred at her request and rested his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs into the material of her gown.

"I think I can do that", she smiled and led him to her bed, their steps unhesitant but not to fast either. Their need for one another was evident but it was silently decided that they would not rush their time together but savor it. Who knew when they would lay together again…..

The sounds of early morning brought Ren from her sleep, stretching slowly she noticed the lack of warmth beside her and looked around to find Hiei dressing. A sad frown settled on her lips as she realized he had to leave her.

'Don't', she looked up as his mind brushed hers, she offered a weak smile and he dropped his cape and walked to her, kneeling beside the bed.

"You're my mate Hiei it will hurt every time you walk away", she whispered and he nodded.

"Ill be beside you again soon, but for now I have to go, the camp is awakening.", she nodded and he turned to leave scooping up his cape on the way and vanishing behind the tent flap. Ren rose slowly, her body still wrapped in the warmth from being beside him, with a defeated but hopeful sigh she rose and got ready for the day.

"Oh Ren!", t wasn't moments later that Botan came bouncing into her tent.

"Botan what are you doing here?'

"Nice to see you too', she giggled and plopped down on Ren's bed," I came to check in on everyone, Koenma worries about the boys, whether he likes to admit it or not."

"Yes well from what Yusuke and father were discussing last night we will be taking the village within the next day or so.", Botan nodded as Ren pulled on her boots the light brown hide and silver fur matching her warrior's garb. She had taken a pair of her jeans and hacked them into very short shorts that hid from sight under the material of her top. Tying the silver sash around her waist she adjusted her short sleeved blue top before grabbing the silver fox fur half cape off her bed post and tying it around her shoulders. Braiding her hair loosely she grabbed a blue head band and tied it around her head, beads of silver and white hanging down the left side of her face.

"Oh Ren you look like beauty and death wrapped into one"

"That's the point", she laughed as she walked for the door, but before she reached it Botan stopped her.

"Your missing one thing", she reached around Ren's neck and secured something before stepping back. Ren looked down curiously and felt her heart stop at the sight of a small gem at the end of a chain around her neck.

"This is…", she looked at Botan who nodded with a smile.

"He meant to give it to you him self this morning but our little fire koorime is still learning about love and tenderness", Ren laughed lightly before looking down at the gem and smiling.

'Thank you', she knew he would hear her but it was all she could say as she and Botan left the tent and headed for the training grounds were the warriors were being looked over by Yusuke.

"Ren what are you doing here?", her father's words caught the attention of most of the trainees as they turned and bowed to her presence. Ren rolled her eyes as she nodded to the warriors.

"I am training", Haku looked to Yusuke who was smiling at her as she approached him.

"Well good morning Princess, you think your strong enough for the mighty Mazoku?"

"I'll kick your ass and then go get breakfast", Yusuke laughed allowed, he loved Ren's spunk it was refreshing, she was a spit fire like Keiko.

"Lets go", before Yusuke could throw the first attack Ren swiped his feet out from under him and back flipped away, landing strongly a few feet away. The warriors' around them gathered to watch, a few cheering on the match.

Kurama who was walking by with Jin turned at the crowd gathering and the two moved to see Yusuke knock Ren to the ground with a round house kick. They looked at each other nervously and then turned back to the fight to watch.

Ren rolled to her feet and materialized her bow, the crowd stepping back as three arrows knocked as she drew back, releasing the arrows she took a deep breath.

"Lightning Net!", the arrows morphed mid air a net like webbing connecting them, Yusuke dodged quickly the net hitting the ground and vanishing.

"Spirit Gun!", Ren knew the shot was weak but as it hit her she felt the searing pain kick in, Yusuke was strong, even when he was controlling the amount of punch. Taking a deep breath she rotated her injured shoulder, the strategy in his attack was genius he had targeted her draw back arm, her bow attacks would be rendered useless if she couldn't pull back her bow.

"My turn Mazoku", she whispered, two gauntlets forming on her forearms as she took aim.

"Uh-oh", Yusuke stepped back as she smirked.

"Shadow arrows!", two bright white arrows fired, but as they flew towards Yusuke they separated, dozens of small arrows now flew towards him. Kicking off from the ground he used his energy to shield him self the arrows ricocheting in different directions. Ren drew back as some of her own attack now came at her, focusing her shield she reabsorbed the energy.

"You have improved", Yusuke said as he came at her ready for a hit for hit close combat. As he drew close a blur had him draw up short and planting his feet, stopping centimeters from the point of a blade.

"Hiei", Ren gasped.

Yusuke took a step back as Hiei growled darkly at him, rather then challenge him Yusuke took another step lowered his head. The action Hiei took was to protect his mate, who was injured from the little spar.

"Hiei its alright, Im fine", she looked over to see Kurama and Jin holding back Haku.

"It was a consensual fight Hiei, I would not attack your mate to harm her", the sword lowered slowly as the fire koorime turned his attention to her bleeding shoulder.

"Hiei Im alright", she disregarded her father and stepped into Hiei. A week ago she would be so lost as to what was going on, but now she understood that she was Hiei's mate. No matter what he would be protective of her and defend her should she be injured by friend or foe.

Haku stood and watched as the male nuzzled Ren's temple and ran a hand over her injured shoulder, the blue aura that passed from his palm to her skin healing the gash. Ren winced but hid her face in his shoulder as he healed her, Yusuke was now breaking the crowd up.

As Ren lifted her head she looked directly at her father and smiled briefly before looking back at Hiei who was licking a small trace of her blood off his finger tips. She purred softly and he leaned down kissing her lightly to quiet her.

'I got carried away shoot me', he shrugged.

'Careful I might do just that, time to face the music', she looked over to her father and then at him.

'Have I mentioned im new at this?', she giggled lightly before he turned and they walked side by side toward Haku who was now pacing by Kurama and Jin.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	40. Chapter 40

AUTHORS NOTE=Ok so I know this is short but I loved the cliff hanger and needed a break before I started the final lengths of this story, dun dun dun oh that thought just made me sad, I am soooo happy that you all have stuck with me this long, and I am glad you are enjoying my story here you go enjoy!

Haku watched the two approach him and he stopped short watching the side glances and the body language between the two of them as they walked together. For a moment memories of his mate came rushing back and he felt his heart sink. Nonya had tried to warn him about his actions but he had refused to listen. And by doing so he had done what was done to him, he took her away from him.

Ren swayed as she walked bumping her shoulder against his, her confidence wavering, but he watched as Hiei lifted his hand and took hers. When they stopped before him Haku lowered his head and shook it slowly.

"Forgive me daughter, I refused to see what is so plainly in sight", she looked from her father to Hiei and then at Kurama who smiled softly.

"Forgiveness I can do", she smiled as Haku looked at her and then at Hiei.

"She is all I have left of my wife, she is a treasure that can never be replaced", Hiei nodded and looked at Ren, releasing his hand from hers he lifted it and pulled his sword.

"I offer a blood pact that I shall never leave her side, she will never be in pain so long as I am near, and I will love her till the end of our days", Ren watched Haku grab the blade of the sword and Hiei do the same, before she could say a thing they both slid their hands down fast, the sharp metal cutting their skin. She covered her gasp as blood trickled down the blade and dripped onto the ground below. Haku pulled his hand back and stared at the wound while Hiei sheathed his sword.

Ren took Hiei's hand carefully and ran her tongue across the cut slowly, Hiei purred softly as his skin knitted back together. Kurama couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face, looking back he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara both grinning like fools.

"So now that all is well its time we get down to brass tax we take on the council tomorrow, and we still have a lot to go over", Yusuke hated being the rational figure but he couldn't help it, if Ren was going to be safe and her clansmen at peace they had to make a plan.

Ren rolled to her stomach and coughed, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Looking around she saw Jin laying feet from her unconscious beside him Kuwabara was trying to rise to his feet. Coughing again she rose to her hands and knees the sound of groaning had her looking up to see Yusuke a gash across his chest, the markings of the Mazoku receding. Ren felt panic fill her, the air was filled with smoke and the scent of blood.

Looking around she saw her father's body a sword sticking out of his chest, she felt tears fill her eyes as she tried to call out to him. And then she realized she couldn't see Hiei, staggering to her feet she took a few steps and looked a head. Hiei was on his knees a few feet from her his sword in his hand and his body shaking. Ren tried to run to him but she fell to the ground. He stood slowly and turned towards her, and Ren wish he hadn't. Down the left side of his face was a deep cut, his eye closed and surrounded by blood, down his chest were lacerations and holes, blood oozing from the wounds.

Ren screamed as tears slid down her cheeks, death was the next sent to hit her full force, and then flames started to engulf them, their bodies catching fire. Their screams filled her head and she curled into a ball, cupping her hands over her ears.

'We will kill them all Ren…..come alone and we will harm none…..we only want you…they don't have to die….', Ren sat up in her bed gasping for air, the voices vanishing from her mind. Looking around her tent she noted that Hiei had still not come back from his meeting with the others. Sitting up she closed her eyes only to have flash backs of the dream. Whimpering she opened her eyes and felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"I cant do this", she whispered.

Yusuke woke to the sound of horns and people moving about around his and the gangs tent. Sitting up he turned to see Kuwabara and Kurama rising also, Jin growling darkly as he covered his head with a pillow. Before they could get out of bed or even think of checking things out the tent flap flew open.

"She is gone!", Hiei's eyes were glowing red as he looked at each of them.

"Who's gone now?", Jin sat up the pillow falling on his lap.

"Ren! She's gone!"

"Hiei calm down, think use your link", Kurama got to his feet and grabbed a shirt as he started getting dressed.

"I cant, she is repeating….I wont let it happen", he shook his head and held it in his hands as if he had a headache.

"Why weren't you with her Hiei?", Yusuke buttoned his jeans and reached for his socks.

"I was gathering my thoughts and tending to an old friend", the others looked at his bound right arm and Yusuke groaned.

"We have no idea were she is?", Hiei shook his head and turned at the sound of the warriors assembling to check the area, to look for Ren.

"Who are you state your purpose!", a guard yelled down from the top of the village's deffence gates.

"My name is Kokoro Inabikari, I am here to see the council"


	41. PleaseReadandReview!

Hello Kids, I know it has been a while and that I havnt touched this story since the posting of the last chapter, but I am back at it in hopes to finish it out and post the final few chapters. I was just letting everyone know what was going on in hopes that some of my old reviewers would let me know that they are still with me. So please post a review and let me know what everybody thinks. I hope to be giving you all a happy ending to Hiei and Ren's story and who knows if the ending goes well I have ideas for a sequel.

Please review!


End file.
